You're still the one
by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies
Summary: Sequel to Yero my hero. Five years after Frex's death, Elphaba and Fiyero are living their happily ever after with their beautiful daughter... until yet something else comes along and spoils it, that is. Fiyeraba. Very AU.
1. Chapter 1 A Little Princess

**AN: Here it is! :)**

**I really don't have anything else to say, so let's just get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 1. A Little Princess**

'Hi, little princess!' Fiyero cooed at his daughter in a ridiculously high-pitched voice, smiling down at her as she came running towards him through the gardens. 'Is everything okay? Did you get any more birthday presen- _ow_!' he interrupted himself with a yelp. With a painful face, he rubbed his shin-bone, where the little girl had kicked him. 'Elyssah! What was that for?'

His daughter looked at him innocently. 'Mommy said I had to kick you whenever you would talk to me in your Auntie Galinda-voice,' she explained with a straight face.

Fiyero grumbled something unintelligible. 'Sometimes I want to strangle your Mommy.'

Elyssah looked at him with wide eyes. 'Really?'

He laughed and lifted her up, balancing her on his hip. He looked at her. 'Of course not. I love Mommy, you know that.'

She grinned at him. 'I love Mommy, too.'

'Everybody loves Mommy.' He tickled his daughter, then put her back down onto her feet. 'Did Auntie Galinda give you that?' he asked, pointing towards the necklace she was wearing.

She nodded proudly. 'For my fifth birthday!'

He knelt down to level with her, admiring the necklace. It was silver, with a light green gemstone dangling from it. 'I'm surprised the stone isn't pink,' he said with a chuckle.

Elyssah leaned towards him conspiratorially. 'It was,' she whispered.

Fiyero quirked an eyebrow at her. She made a face. 'Auntie Galinda _knows _I hate pink,' she complained. Then she grinned. 'But a while ago, Mommy found a spell to change the colour of small objects, and she taught it to me.'

The prince was stunned. 'You changed the colour of the stone with a spell?'

She nodded proudly, then showed him the book she was dragging along. 'And look, Auntie Nessa gave me this! It's a fairytale book!' She made big eyes at her father. 'Will you read it to me, Daddy?' she begged him. 'Please?'

He smiled. 'Tonight, okay?' he promised her. 'Before bed.'

She thought about that for a moment, then nodded. 'Okay.' She yawned daintily and Fiyero's smile broadened. He ruffled her hair. 'Have I ever told you that you look adorable when you do that?' he cooed. 'You do! Just like your Mom- _ow_!' He glared at his daughter, who had kicked him again. 'Let me guess,' he said sarcastically. 'Mommy's instructions?'

Elyssah just looked up at him and smirked, and he blinked for a moment, taken aback. Like this, with her midnight black hair tumbling down her shoulders, her eyes sparkling with mischief and her lips twisted into a slightly lopsided smirk, she reminded him so much of Elphaba that it was almost creepy. The only difference was that there were azure blue eyes staring back at him instead of chocolate brown ones – beside the obvious difference in age and height, of course. _And skin colour_, he reminded himself. Elyssah looked like he imagined Elphaba to look if she had been born normal-coloured. In his eyes, his daughter was of course one of the most beautiful things in the world, and he had to admit that pale skin probably wouldn't have looked bad on his wife, either; but still, he was glad that Elphaba was green. He wouldn't have her any other way.

He shook his head, and just then, a new voice spoke up behind him, sounding amused. 'Look at that. He can be taught.'

'Mommy!' Elyssah exclaimed, running towards her mother. 'Look at my new necklace!'

Elphaba smiled. 'It's beautiful, Lys.'

'It was pink, but I made it green myself,' the girl said proudly. Elphaba's smile suddenly faded and she knelt down in front of her daughter, looking into her eyes. 'Elyssah,' she said softly. 'What did I tell you about using your magic?'

'But it wasn't _big _magic!' the girl protested. 'It really only was a tiny little spell, Mommy,' she promised. 'The one you taught me.'

Elphaba sighed. 'I know, sweetie,' she said gently. 'I just want you to be careful. Next time, ask me first, okay?'

Elyssah nodded. 'Okay.' She hugged her mother, then said enthusiastically, 'I'm going to go back to Auntie Galinda now. Show her what I did to her necklace!' before dashing off.

Fiyero stifled a laugh. 'Galinda is going to kill her for turning her beautiful pink necklace green.'

Elphaba smiled faintly. 'Yes, well, Glin should learn by now that not everyone loves pink.' She noticed Fiyero rubbing his lower leg and frowned a little. 'What happened to you?'

He made a face. 'Elyssah kicked me. Twice.'

'Were you _that _obnoxious?'

He glared at her. 'No. But _someone _told her that if I used my 'Galinda-voice' again, or would tell her that her yawning is adorable, she had to kick me.'

Elphaba's grin widened. 'She actually listened to me? That's my girl.' Then her smile faded and she looked a bit uncertain. 'Do you think I was too hard on her?' she asked quietly. 'About her magic?'

Fiyero rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. 'Fae,' he said gently. 'One of the first times she used her magic, it nearly got her killed – and that was before she was even born.'

Elphaba shuddered at the mere memory of that day. All the blood, her passing out and later waking up in the hospital; the wait, hours of endless waiting for the results of her tests, all the while fearing that Elyssah hadn't made it. The only good thing about that day was that she had been reunited with Fiyero, and that Frex had finally been killed.

Fiyero, as always, sensed her discomfort and softly kissed the top of her head. 'Don't think about it, Fae,' he said softly. 'It's over now. She made it, and so did you – thank Oz for that… and I think you're right about her magic. I think it's a good thing that you're teaching her how to use it, but she shouldn't be doing it without supervision.'

Elphaba smiled faintly. 'Thanks, Yero,' she said with a happy sigh, leaning into him. 'It's good that she's in control already. I mean, when I was her age, all I did was cause magical outbursts everywhere I went.'

He chuckled. 'Already causing commotions at age five?'

'My dear Master Tiggular,' she said mockingly. 'I was a commotion from the moment I was born.' She quickly grew serious again. 'I wish _I _had had someone to tutor me back then. It would have spared me lots of hours worrying about what was wrong with me.' It also would have spared her lots of beatings by her father, but she didn't say that out loud, knowing very well how sensitive Fiyero still was when it came to Frex. Every time she so much as mentioned his name, Fiyero would clench his fists and set his jaw, looking ready to murder someone.

'I'm proud of Lys, though,' Elphaba continued. 'It will be easier for her, as well as for us, if she can control it, and she's quickly getting there. She's a quick learner.'

Fiyero smiled. 'She's got that from you.'

'You're a quick learner, too,' she pointed out to him. 'Only when you go through life skilfully avoiding everything that even remotely _resembles _learning, not many people see that.'

Now he laughed. 'Point taken.'

'Elphie!' someone screeched, and not a clock-tick later, something that looked like a murderous pink cupcake stormed out of the castle and towards the couple. It stopped right in front of Elphaba, planting its hands firmly on its hips and glaring at the green girl menacingly. 'Did you teach Lyssie how to change my pink presents into not-so-pink presents?'

Elphaba sniggered. 'I didn't teach her the spell with that specific purpose in mind,' she said with a straight face, 'but yes, I did teach her that spell.'

Galinda stomped her foot in frustration.

'Glin,' Elphaba said pointedly. 'She _hates _pink.'

'That's the point!' the blonde wailed. 'I'm trying to teach her to start liking it, Elphie! But now she went and changed my pretty pink necklace to green! _Green_!'

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. 'Is there something wrong with green?' she asked, but Galinda completely missed the dangerous tone of her friend's voice. '_Yes_! It's not pink!'

Only then did she realise who she was talking to, and her face flushed. 'But green is pretty, too, of course,' she said quickly. She let out a nervous laugh. 'I mean, um… I just… I wanted the necklace to be pink, because… because, well, pink goes good with green, and… and then it would match with… you!'

Elphaba snorted a laugh. 'Nice try, Glin.'

'Oh, I'm sorry, Elphie!' Galinda caved. 'I didn't mean that green isn't pretty! You're _so _pretty, you know that! It's just that-'

'Glin, relax,' said Elphaba, rolling her eyes. 'I get it. I was just joking.'

Galinda let out a relieved breath. 'Oh. Okay. Thank Oz,' she said with another nervous little laugh. 'For a moment there, I thought you were going to change me into a… I don't know. Something.'

'I wouldn't give her ideas, if I were you,' Fiyero warned the blonde with a grin, and Galinda paled visibly. 'Oh. Yes. Pretend I didn't say anything. You know what?' she corrected herself, slowly backing away. 'Just pretend I didn't even _come _here just now. Okay?' With that, she quickly fled back into the palace.

Fiyero and Elphaba looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing.

* * *

'…and Cinderella and her prince lived happily ever after,' Fiyero finished.

Elyssah beamed at him. 'Like you and Mommy?'

He laughed and closed the book, wrapping his arms around his daughter. 'Exactly like me and Mommy.'

'Did Cinderella and the prince have babies, too?' the girl asked, and Fiyero smiled. 'It doesn't say so in the book, princess,' he said.

Her face fell.

He pulled her into his lap. 'But I bet they did.'

Elyssah's face brightened again. 'Lots and lots of babies?'

He nodded. She cuddled closer to him, looking up at him with wide blue eyes. 'Are you and Mommy going to have lots and lots of babies, too?'

'I don't know,' he said, looking back at her. 'That depends. Do you want lots and lots of brothers and sisters?'

She wrinkled her nose in thought. 'Not lots of them,' she decided. 'But one or two.'

He leaned closer to her and stage whispered in her ear, 'You know what? If you wish for something really, really hard… that wish might just come true.'

She nodded, convinced. 'Then I'm going to wish really, really hard.'

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. 'I love you. Now go to sleep, little princess. It's been a long day.'

She yawned. 'Thank you for the presents, Daddy.'

His smile broadened. 'You're welcome, princess.' He tucked her in and kissed her nose, making her giggle. 'Sweet dreams.'

'Night, Daddy.'

He quietly closed the door behind him and turned, only to find his wife there, smirking slightly. 'Lots and lots of babies?'

He grinned at her, drawing her into his arms. 'Lots and lots of them. Are you up for that?'

'Do I have much of a choice?' she teased him gently. 'You already promised our daughter that it would happen, if she wished really, really hard. I bet she's inside there wishing for it at this very instance.'

His grin widened, turning impish. 'Well, then I guess we should start working on fulfilling that wish, shouldn't we?'

She laughed and swatted at his arm playfully. 'Fiyero Tiggular, you are such a _man_.'

In a swift movement, he scooped her up in his arms bridal style and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. 'I love you.'

As he carried her back to their room, he was reminded of the last time he had carried her like this. She hadn't wanted him to, but he had insisted that it was tradition for a husband to carry his wife over the threshold on their wedding night, and he had pressed on until she had caved.

He smiled at the memory. The wedding had been a big success. Galinda had arranged everything – with Elphaba interjecting every now and then to make sure there was absolutely _no _pink involved – and so it had all been neatly organised. There had been the ceremony, attended only by their close friends and family and a few important officials; after that, there had been a reception for everyone at court, followed by a public announcement, a private dinner, and a feast to which hundreds of people from all of Oz had been invited. It had been a big day, with the entire Vinkus celebrating the wedding, and especially Galinda had been completely in her element.

He _knew_ that the ceremony must have been beautiful, and everything else had probably been amazing, too; but the truth was, he barely remembered anything about the day besides the things that had anything to do with Elphaba.

He remembered her walking down the aisle in the most beautiful wedding dress ever, looking so breathtaking that he had been afraid he would faint for a moment. He remembered her shy smile as she had stepped up next to him. He remembered every word of her vows and he remembered saying 'I do' after slipping the ring around her finger. He remembered their first dance together and the look she had given him, that happy look full of love she reserved only for him. Her soft giggle when he had spontaneously pulled her into his arms and kissed her in front of everyone during the public announcement. The smile that had lit up her face when she had taken baby Elyssah from Galinda, swirling around the dance floor with her baby daughter in her arms.

Had it really been four years already? It felt like it had happened only yesterday, and at the same time, it was like they had been married forever.

He looked down at her to find her looking back at him with a smile, a soft look in her eyes. 'I know what you're thinking right now.'

He laughed and kissed her. 'I know that you know. You always read my mind – it's why I love you.'

She tilted her head a little to the side. 'Oh, so _that's_ the reason?'

'One out of many,' he told her, carrying her into the room and lowering her onto the bed. He pinned her underneath him and she looked up at him, a sparkle in her eyes. 'What are the other ones?'

He kissed her softly on the lips. 'Well, for one, you're beautiful.' He started planting kisses all over her face and neck, punctuating each kiss with a reason for loving her. 'You're smart. You're witty. You're magical. You're brave. You never give up. Your compassionate. You're fierce. You love me.' He looked up at her. 'And besides,' he mumbled, kissing her lips again. 'Every prince needs a princess.'

She scowled at him. 'I'm not-'

He cut her off. 'You don't have to be the child of a King or a Queen to be a princess, Fae.' He kissed her again, slowly and thoroughly. 'A princess is only a princess because of what's inside her heart.'

She responded by kissing _him _this time.

Later, when they were curled up under the blankets together, she snuggled closer to him. 'Yero?' she murmured sleepily.

He nuzzled her soft raven hair, pressing his cheek against it. 'Hm?'

She closed her eyes, a smile on her face. 'I love you.'

He pressed his lips to her hair, a warm, content feeling washing over him. Sometimes he still couldn't believe it, but this was his life now. He had an amazing wife and a beautiful daughter, and he was happier than he had ever imagined being in his life… and no one, not even an incredibly creepy father-in-law, was ever going to be able to take that away from him ever again. For what must be the thousandth time, he thanked whatever deity was up there that Frex was dead and they were safe and happy again.

He sighed happily, pulling her even closer as she burrowed into his arms. 'I love you too, Fae,' he said softly, his voice muffled because his lips were still in her hair. 'Sweet Oz, I love you.'

She yawned and he smiled down at her, already opening his mouth.

Even without looking, she pinched his arm. Hard.

'What was that for?' he complained, and she cracked open one eye to look at him. 'I know what you were going to say, and so I punished you in advance.'

'How did you even know I was going to say anything?' he protested. A slightly wicked grin played around her lips. 'Didn't we establish earlier that I can read your mind?'

He closed his mouth, unable to think of any retort. 'True.' He reached forward and whispered in her ear, 'You're adorable.'

That earned him a smack on his arm, but his smile only widened.

Oz, he loved her so much.


	2. Chapter 2 Big Decisions

**AN: Your reviews were funny ^_^. Ozzie almost screamed, Fae Tiggular went crazy, and Musicgal nearly broke her own 'aww'-record. Seriously though, I'm glad you're all happy with this.**

**Ozzie: You're right to be suspicious. And you might want to bring the Frex Hunters back at some point in this story... only you might want to change the name, because Frex himself is, as Fae Tiggular expressed it so nicely, dead as a doorknob, and he will stay that way ;).**

**Fae Tiggular, you're right about Frex being dead and Morrible not posing a threat. However you're not right in that nothing bad can happen now. It can, and it will :D. And I'm not sure how many chapters yet - probably less than YMH itself, but it probably still will be a full-blown multichap.**

**Siarenthander: Again, do you read minds? O.O You're not _exactly _right... but you're close. (And it makes sense that your friends call you Lyss, since your real name is Alyssa. It is funny, though ^_^. How I know your real name is Alyssa? I read minds, too. No, kidding - thank your friend Xanne-Li ;).)**

**Musicgal: Yeah, I know. I want one, too :3.**

**More family & Fiyeraba fluff before the drama will break loose :D. Oh, and I decided to bring Fiyero's cute Vinkun nicknames back, with one addition. You'll see ^_^.**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Big Decisions**

'ELPHIE!'

Elphaba cringed. Nessa, whom she had been talking to, looked at her sister in amusement. 'What did you do now?'

'Nothing!' Elphaba protested. 'Well, nothing that I know of!' She looked at her daughter, who was playing with her dolls on the floor. Nessa followed her gaze and stifled a laugh. 'Do you think she turned Galinda's wardrobe black?'

'I hope not,' Elphaba muttered. 'Even _besides _the fact that I made her promise not to use her magic without consulting me first, that would be a problem.' The corner of her mouth twitched. 'And incredibly funny.'

Nessa giggled.

When Galinda stormed into the room, however, she didn't look upset. In fact, she looked happier and more radiant than the green girl had ever seen her. With a loud squeal, the blonde launched herself onto the couch, jumping up and down on it before plopping down next to Elphaba and throwing her arms around her friend. 'He proposed! Paro proposed!'

Nessa beamed back at the blonde and Elphaba smiled broadly. 'Really?'

'Yes!' Galinda started bouncing again. 'He asked me just a minute ago! I ran off right away to tell you guys!'

'Ooh, let me see the ring,' Nessa asked pleadingly. Galinda pretty much shoved her left hand into Nessa's face, a giant diamond adorning her ring finger. 'Look!'

'Oh my Oz!' Nessa gasped. 'It's enormous! And so pretty! Congratulotions!'

Elphaba hugged her best friend. 'Congratulotions, Glin.'

'Lyssie, look!' Galinda showed her goddaughter the ring. 'Auntie Galinda is going to be married!'

Elyssah's face brightened. 'To Uncle Paro?'

Galinda nodded and Elyssah jumped to her feet eagerly. 'Can I be a bridesmaid?'

'Of course you can!' Galinda cheered, hugging the little girl. Elyssah wrinkled her nose. 'Wait. Does that mean I have to wear pink?'

'You bet!' Galinda sang, and her goddaughter made a face. Then her face brightened again. 'Auntie Galinda?'

'Yes, Lyssie?'

Elyssah hugged Galinda's legs, looking up at her pleadingly. 'Does that mean you're going to move to the Vinkus and live here with us?' she asked eagerly.

Galinda faltered. She exchanged a look with Elphaba, who smiled back sadly.

'Oh, sweetheart…' Galinda knelt down to level with the girl. 'Your Uncle Paro and I are going to move to the Emerald City after the wedding,' she told her goddaughter gently. 'He has found himself a job there.'

Elyssah's face fell. 'So… you're leaving?' she asked in a small voice, lower lip trembling.

Galinda hugged the girl. 'We are, but we'll come back many, many times,' she promised her goddaughter. 'Every vacation and also a weekend, every once in a while.' She playfully shoved the girl. 'And besides, we're staying her until after the wedding. We're getting married in the Vinkus! So you can help me prepare everything, alright?'

Elyssah nodded. 'Alright.'

When Fiyero's mother came in, Galinda practically jumped the poor woman. 'Lori! Did you hear? I'm getting married!'

'How could she have heard?' a sarcastic voice came from the doorway. 'I proposed not even two minutes ago.'

'Paro!' Galinda squealed, running up to him and kissing him deeply. Nessa averted her eyes and Elyssah made a face. 'Yuck.'

Elphaba laughed. 'My sentiments exactly.'

Galinda just stuck out her tongue.

'Lori, are you okay?' Paro asked worriedly, even as he wound his arms around Galinda's waist and pulled her closer. 'You seem a little… I don't know. Stressed out.'

Lori gave him a tired smile. 'I'm fine, Paro, thank you. It's just…' She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. 'There have been these slight… outbursts… going on in the Vinkus lately.'

'Outbursts?' asked Elphaba, pulling Elyssah into her lap and combing the girl's hair with her fingers, starting to braid it. 'What kind of outbursts?'

'Rebels,' Lori replied darkly. 'There is a small group of people in the Vinkus that doesn't agree with the way Hamold and I are ruling. They protest against pretty much everything we do – every law we pass, every move we make…' She shook her head. 'It's not like they can take over, or something, but I'm still worried that they might pose a threat. Hamold is telling me not to, though, so…' She smiled at the others. 'He thinks everything will be okay, and he's probably right. Anyway, Galinda, Paro… Congratulotions!' She hugged Galinda and kissed Paro's cheek. 'I'm happy for you.'

'Can we have the wedding here?' asked Galinda excitedly. 'In the large ballroom? There's going to be a banquet, and a ball, of course; the ceremony could be in the palace gardens, and-'

'Glin,' Elphaba interrupted her drily. 'Why don't you wait for her to agree first before you already start planning what is going to take place where?'

Galinda smiled sheepishly. 'Oh. Right. Sorry. I get a bit carried away.'

Lori laughed. 'I understand, Galinda. It's fine. I would be honoured if you would have your wedding at Adurin Iir.'

Galinda squealed and hugged the Queen, then Paro. 'Did you hear that, dearest? We're going to be married _here_!'

'I heard, Glin.'

Naturally, Galinda just couldn't stop talking about her upcoming wedding. She immediately recruited Elphaba as her maid of honour and Nessarose and Elyssah as her bridesmaids, and started planning things out right away, dragging Elphaba off to the salon to show her what she had in mind for the reception.

By the time Fiyero came in, just before dinner, Elphaba was about ready to strangle her blonde friend. When he entered, she looked up at him pleadingly. 'Save me.'

He chuckled. Galinda planted her hands on her hips indignantly. 'Elphie!'

'Or just kill me now,' Elphaba begged her husband. 'Either way, it's better than just leaving me here with… with _that_.'

Galinda whacked her arm. 'You are a wicked person, Elphaba Thropp.'

'Does that mean I'm dismissed?'

Galinda threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. '_Fine_. Go. Whatever. We'll finish planning tomorrow.'

'The wedding isn't for another six weeks, Glin.' Elphaba paused. 'I'm actually surprise that you planned it to be so soon. I'd think you'd need at least six _months _to plan the entire thing.'

Galinda waved her away. 'I just want it to happen as soon as possible!' she gushed. 'And besides, with the help of my _wonderful _maid of honour,' she glared at Elphaba significantly, 'I could get it done in six weeks.'

'Good luck with that, Glin,' Fiyero grinned at her, before quickly snatching his wife away. Both of them ignored the indignant squeals of the blonde as they hurried into the hallway and towards their own rooms.

Elphaba exhaled slowly. 'Thank you.'

He chuckled again. 'You're welcome, _a chroí_.'

'I've been wanting to ask you that.' She planted her hands on her hips and he looked at her, confused. 'What?'

She looked at him pointedly. 'Where did the new nicknames come from?'

He smiled at her. 'They're Vinkun,' he said. 'I decided I should find myself something to call you beside Fae.'

'Because one nickname isn't enough for me?'

'Because we're married now,' he corrected her, drawing her closer. 'Now I can take my pick. I can call you whatever I want. I could call you Fae, but I could also call you _a chiste_, or _a chroí_, or _a __mhuirnín_…'

'What does that even _mean_?' she demanded. He beamed at her. 'My treasure, my heart, and my darling, respectively.'

She groaned softly and shoved him. 'You, my dear Yero, are _so _sappy.'

'But you love me for it, right?' he asked her, and she smiled and leaned up to kiss him. 'I most certainly do, _a mhuirnín_,' she teased him.

His grin broadened. 'I love you.'

'Seriously, though,' she mumbled as they walked on and she let her head drop against his shoulder. 'I might just adopt those nicknames for Elyssah. Vinkun is a beautiful language, and those pet names sound really cute.' She looked up at him. 'Just _a chiste _and _a mhuirnín_, though,' she told him, wrapping her arm around his waist. 'Because I only have one heart, and that's you.'

He pulled her to him, pressing her closer as he kissed her deeply. She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, melting into him. After a while, they pulled away to breathe, and he rested his forehead against hers and ran his fingers through her long, raven hair. 'I love you,' he breathed, laying his palm flat against her cheek. She smiled and turned her head to kiss his wrist. 'I love you, too, Yero my hero.'

'Would you get a room already?' someone yelled. They pulled apart, only to find Boq there, pushing Nessa's chair through the hallways.

The girl giggled. 'Oh, Boq, leave them be. They're cute.'

He grinned at the couple. 'No denying that, but still.'

Elphaba stuck out her tongue. Fiyero laughed. 'Nice to see you, too.'

'Fabala,' Nessa addressed her sister. 'We were actually looking for you - we want to talk to you.'

Elphaba nodded, moving away from Fiyero, but keeping their fingers entwined. 'Sure, Nessie. What about?'

'Could we sit down somewhere?' Nessa asked. 'In private?'

Fiyero cocked his head a little. 'My study?' he offered, and she nodded. 'Sounds good to me.'

They moved into Fiyero's study room and sat down. Elphaba looked at her sister worriedly. 'What did you want to talk to me about, Nessie?'

'It's nothing serious, don't worry,' Nessarose quickly reassured her sister. 'It's about… about what we're going to do after Galinda's wedding.'

'Are you going back to Munchkinland?' Elphaba guessed, and Nessa nodded, taking her sister's hands. 'Fabala… You know we love it here, in the Vinkus.' She paused. 'But it's not home for us.'

Elphaba smiled and squeezed Nessa's hands. 'I know that, Nessie. I understand.'

'After the wedding, we're going back,' said Nessa. 'For good. I… I'm going to take my rightful position as Governess of Munchkinland. And… ' A small smile making its way onto her face now. She took Boq's hand. 'Boq and I are planning on marrying, as well.'

Elphaba was stunned. 'Really? He asked you?'

'Not really,' Nessa admitted. 'We just… we were talking about it, and… we decided it was the right time. It's not official yet,' she hastened to assure her sister. 'And it's not going to be anywhere in the near future. It's just… going to happen. Someday.' She looked at her sister and at her brother-in-law a bit shyly. 'And of course I'd love to have you there.'

'We'll be there,' Elphaba promised, squeezing her sister's hand again. 'Of course we'll be there! All of us – you know that.'

Nessa smiled at her, seeming a bit sad. 'I'll miss you all, though,' she confessed. 'When we're back, I won't be able to come to the Vinkus every vacation – I'm going to have duties there, and… and I'll miss you so much. You two, and Galinda and Paro, Lori and Hamold… and Lyssie, of course.' She smiled at the thought of her niece, and Fiyero smiled back at her. 'Well, _we _could always come to _you_,' he offered. 'And if we can't get away from our own duties, perhaps we could send Lys to stay over at your place for a little while.'

Elphaba didn't say anything, but Nessa could see that she wasn't comfortable with that idea. 'You don't have to do that,' she reassured her sister. 'Fabala, I know you don't want to leave her out of your sight.'

Elphaba smiled a bit mirthlessly. 'Overprotective mother, I know. I guess I'm just experiencing some separation anxiety when it comes to Elyssah. Or Yero, for that matter.'

He took her hand and squeezed it, and Boq shook his head. 'We understand,' he told her. 'I mean, it's not like Frex is going to rise from his grave or something…'

'Oz, I hope not,' Elphaba muttered under her breath.

'…but after everything that happened, we get that you don't want to leave her,' Boq finished. 'It's fine. We'll find a way to see each other.' He looked at Nessa. 'If we have to, we could even get my father to temporarily take up the role of Governor again,' he suggested. 'He's been Governor – or, well, Governor replacement – for five years now. He could handle a few weeks every now and then.'

Nessa's smile was radiant. 'That's a brilliant idea, Boq, thank you. And I'm glad you understand, Fabala.'

The raven-haired witch embraced her younger sister. 'Of course I do. I know that even though I consider the Vinkus _my _home now, Munchkinland still feels like home to _you_. It's okay, really. I'll miss you, too, but I'm proud of you, Nessie.' She smiled. 'And congratulotions. You deserve your title as Governess, and I'm sure that you and Boq are going to be really happy together.'

Nessarose smiled, then nodded. 'Alright then, I guess we'll be going again. I think Galinda said she needed to plan something about the wedding with me…?'

Elphaba choked. 'Don't go,' she advised her sister seriously. 'I mean it. Don't do it, or you'll regret it.'

Nessa laughed. 'I think I'll go and hide somewhere, then. Bye, Fabala. Fiyero.'

'Bye,' they both said, and Boq pushed Nessa's chair out of the room.

Elphaba bit her lip. Then she blurted out, 'Do you think I'm stupid?'

Fiyero shook his head in mild exasperation, winding his arms around her waist and kissing her softly. 'Fae,' he said, stroking some hair away from her face. 'You're not stupid. Not at all. Alright, perhaps you're a bit overprotective of Elyssah – and of me – but so am I.'

She chuckled faintly at that, remembering one time before they were married, when she had taken Elyssah out for a walk and forgot to mention it to Fiyero. In his panic, he had sent out military search patrols to look for them. She had been completely bewildered when there had been soldiers coming up to her to escort her and her daughter back to the castle.

She detached herself from him and tugged at his hand. 'Come on. Dinner is almost ready.'

* * *

'Mommy?'

Elphaba came out of the bathroom attached to Elyssah's bedroom, only to find Elyssah herself standing in front of the mirror, frowning slightly as she studied her reflection.

Elphaba moved to stand next to her daughter. 'Yes, sweetie?'

Elyssah looked up at her in the mirror. 'Why aren't I green?'

The young witch was actually a little stunned by that question. She had expected it to come, someday, when Elyssah would realise that not all people were green; however, she had expected her to be wondering why her mother _was _green, not why she herself _wasn't_.

'Because most people aren't green, _a mhuirnín_,' Elphaba replied, carefully starting to brush her daughter's hair. 'In fact, I know of no one else who is green beside me. You got lucky – you got your father's skin colour.'

Elyssah's frown deepened. 'Why lucky?' she demanded. 'Do you think green is ugly?'

Elphaba sighed, putting down the brush and turning the little girl around to look at her. 'Elyssah,' she said gently. 'Forget what I said, okay? I'm just green, and you and Daddy are not. Let's leave it at that, alright?' She turned her around again, picking up the brush and continuing to untangle her hair.

Elyssah was quiet for a few moments and Elphaba thought she would drop the subject, when she suddenly spoke up again. 'I don't think it's ugly.'

Startled, Elphaba met her eyes in the mirror. 'What?'

'Green,' Elyssah clarified. 'You're not ugly, Mommy. You're really pretty.'

Suddenly, there was a lump in Elphaba's throat. 'Lys…'

Her daughter turned around, looking up at her with huge, sapphire blue eyes. 'Mommy?' she asked in all her childlike innocence. 'Will I be as pretty as you when I grow up?'

The green woman let out a strangled laugh, picking her daughter up and hugging her tightly. 'You're going to be way prettier than I am when you grow up, Lys.'

'That's not possible, Mommy,' Elyssah said seriously, shaking her head. 'You're the prettiest in the whole world.'

Elphaba hugged her again. 'I love you, _a chiste_,' she told her daughter, kissing her forehead. 'I love you so much.'

'Love you too, Mommy.' She hugged her mother back, then asked, 'Will you read me a story from my new book?'

'Of course, sweetie.' Elphaba put her daughter down and moved to take the book from the nightstand. Elyssah crawled into her bed and Elphaba sat down on the edge of it, opening the book. 'Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess…'

'Mommy?'

'Yes?'

Elyssah rocked back and forth, looking up at her mother. 'I want the princess to be green.'

Elphaba chuckled softly. 'Of course, Lys. There was a beautiful green princess-'

'Do you really think green is ugly, Mommy?' Elyssah interrupted her again.

The dark-haired witch faltered for a moment.

She put the book aside and pulled her daughter into her lap, looking at her. 'Listen to me, Lys. Do _you _think that green is ugly?'

Elyssah shook her head violently, sending her hair flying all around her head. 'I think green is pretty, Mommy. And Daddy does, too. He told me that.'

Elphaba just stared at her daughter for a moment, blinking back some tears that threatened to spring to her eyes. Sometimes she still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Elyssah, and Fiyero, too. She wasn't sure what she had ever done to deserve them, but she was immensely grateful for them both.

She smiled and hugged the little girl again, stroking her ebony hair. 'Then so do I, _a mhuirnín_,' she said quietly in answer to Elyssah's question. 'So do I.'

* * *

**Reviews are very much appreciated! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Say I Do

**AN: Just to make this very clear: No, Frex is not going to come back in this story. I mean, come on, he came back in the Frex Hunters oneshot, but he can't. He's dead and he's going to stay that way. Dancing on graves... :D**

**I'm almost getting confusified about G(a)linda's boyfriends/fiancés myself... xD I mean, in three of my fics, she's with Paro; in Made To Be Broken, it's Athul; in Shadows and Ocean's Daughter, it's Cohvu, and in my first two fics and Wonderwomen, it's Corrin. GAH. I hope you're still following me :P.**

**Musicgal: I kind of found that bit cute myself ^_^. And though I don't think, either, that it's a very Elphaba-like thing to say, I figured that after everything that happened during YMH, she's not that shy anymore when it comes to professing her love to Fiyero.**

**Siarenthander: I should have just kept my mouth shut about Xanne-Li and pretended that I just knew your name - like, I'm psychic. That would have been cool and creepy. Creepy Queen of Cliffies... I like the sound of that :).**

**You're going to hate me after this chapter, but I have to live up to my title. I apologise in advance.**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Say I Do**

'I do!'

Galinda was still holding Paro's hands as she bounced up and down, beaming, blonde curls flying everywhere. Her veil shifted dangerously to the side and she almost stepped – jumped – on her dress, but her smile didn't fade in the slightest. 'I do! I totally do! There's nothing I'd rather do than do! _I do_!'

Everyone laughed, and even the vicar chuckled slightly. 'I think we're clear,' he said drily, and Galinda flashed him an sheepish smile.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife,' the vicar declared with a smile of his own. 'Paro Tiggular, you may now kiss the bride.'

Galinda squealed again as Paro slowly lifted the veil over her head, pulled her towards him, and kissed her.

Everyone clapped and cheered for the newlywed couple, and Elphaba went up to her friend to congratulate her. Galinda immediately pulled her into a giant bear hug, crying out, 'Elphie! I'm married!'

Elphaba chuckled slightly. 'I noticed. Contratulotions, Glin.'

'Congratulotions, Auntie Galinda!' Elyssah beamed at her. She was still holding the small basket with red, pink, and white rose petals, which she had been dropping while walking down the aisle before Galinda; now, she grabbed a handful of leftover petals and threw them at Galinda. They stuck to her veil and dress, and she laughed, picking up her goddaughter to kiss her cheek warmly. 'Thank you, Lyssie.'

Then she beamed at Elphaba. 'Oh my Oz, Elphie!' she gasped. 'You're married to Fiyero, and I'm married to Paro, and Fiyero and Paro are cousins! That makes us, like, _sisters_!'

'Try 'cousins by marriage', Galinda,' Elphaba said with a grin, but she still laughed when Galinda pouted. 'Don't spoil it, Elphie.'

Elphaba hugged her again, with Elyssah still caught between them. 'You know I've always considered you a sister, Glin,' she told her best friend honestly, and the blonde sniffled. 'Oh, don't say such sweet things, Elphie!' she blubbered. 'Now you're making me cry!'

'You've been doing nothing but cry all night,' Elphaba pointed out with a chuckle, taking Elyssah from the blonde. The little girl put her thumb in her mouth and looked at her mother, who smiled and brushed some raven hair away from Elyssah's face.

Galinda stared at them, and when Elphaba noticed that, she let out a nervous laugh. 'What?'

The blonde blinked. 'It's just that… seeing the two of you together… it's _creepy_,' she stressed. 'She's like… your tiny little twin sister, or something.'

Mother and daughter rolled their eyes at the exact same time, which only reinforced that feeling, and Galinda actually shuddered, making both Elphaba and Elyssah laugh.

The feast, of course, was gigantic, with a huge orchestra playing all kinds of different songs, hundreds of guests, expensive food, and, of course, pink. Lots and lots and lots of pink. There was pink everywhere; Galinda's dress was covered in pink roses, the tiara she wore had pink rhinestones in it. Paro's tie was pink and the bridesmaids' and flower girl's dresses were pink. The balloons were pink, the decorations, the punch, and even most of the food was pink. Galinda, of course, was giddy with excitement at it all, and she danced with Paro all night.

Just before midnight, Elphaba and Fiyero left, using the excuse that they had to put Elyssah to bed. They bade Galinda and Paro goodbye before disappearing into the hallway.

Elphaba sighed with relief, kicking off her heels and picking them up to carry with her. 'Thank Oz. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with Glin and the others and I think it's amazing that they're married now, but parties still aren't really my thing.'

Fiyero chuckled softly. 'You're not the only one,' he said, indicating Elyssah, who had fallen asleep in his lap a few hours prior and was now lying against his shoulder.

Elphaba laughed. 'That's my girl.' Then she grumbled. 'But at least _she _can just go to sleep. If _I _would do that, I'm pretty sure I would get weird looks.'

'Who cares?' Fiyero said casually. 'I slept in company all the time – you of all people should know that.'

She did. In the beginning, when they hadn't been together for too long, he had still been holding on to his dancing through life façade a little; and she had caught him more than once falling asleep in class, or during breakfast, or even lunch, when he had been hungover.

She chuckled softly. 'True. But I would also get myself a whack in the head by Galinda.'

He snickered.

She lingered in the doorway as Fiyero put their daughter to bed, watching them together with a soft smile on her face. Fiyero absolutely doted on their little girl, and to Elyssah, her father was her hero. Elphaba always loved seeing them together, seeing the love in Fiyero's eyes and the adoration in Elyssah's whenever they were in each other's company.

She was shaken from her thoughts when Fiyero tiptoed back to her, sliding his arms around her waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. They watched their sleeping daughter for a moment.

'You know,' Fiyero said quietly. 'Sometimes I still think about what could have happened.'

She turned in his arms to look at him. 'Yero…'

'If Boq hadn't helped you escape from that hospital,' he continued quietly. 'Or if Turin hadn't helped me find you… if we had been too late…'

'Fiyero.'

'Or even if Galinda hadn't been there when Elyssah was born,' he went on, ignoring her. 'Then… then she wouldn't be here right now.' He closed his eyes for a moment. 'And… and perhaps you wouldn't be, either.'

'Yero.' She cupped his face with both hands and looked into his eyes. 'Don't do that,' she said softly. 'Don't dwell on what could have happened. It didn't, okay? It didn't. Boq did help me escape, you and Turin didn't come too late, and Glin saved Elyssah. It's no use doing this, Yero. We're all alive, we're together, and we're happy… and Frex is gone-'

The moment she mentioned his name, she felt Fiyero tense, and she looked up at him again, smoothing his hair away from his face. 'Fiyero, don't,' she said firmly.

'I can't help it,' he said, gritting his teeth and looking murderous. 'Sometimes I even wish he _would _come back, just so that I could kill him again.'

She grabbed his arm and harshly yanked him out of the room, closing the door behind them as to not wake Elyssah. 'Fiyero Tiggular,' she whispered sharply. 'You stop this nonsense right this instant.'

He was flabbergasted. 'Nonsense?' he echoed, a little bit too loudly. 'Fae, he tried to _kill _you – multiple times! He tried to kill our _daughter_!'

'Hush,' she whispered, pulling him with her to their own room. Then she turned to him again. 'I know that, Fiyero. Don't you think I know that?' she demanded. 'I was there, remember?'

He did, and he cringed as the memories flashed through his mind. Nessa telling him that Elphaba was dead. Boq telling him she wasn't. Her throwing herself into his arms when they were finally reunited again. Frex pointing a gun at Elphaba, then knocking her unconscious and kidnapping her before his very eyes. Elphaba surrounded by a pool of blood…

Her face softened when she saw the anguish in his eyes, and she wrapped her arms around him, looking up at him. 'Yero, I understand,' she said softly. 'I do. But you have to let it go. This isn't like you, _a chroí_.'

He melted at her using his own nickname against him, and she felt him relax a little. He closed his eyes for a moment. 'I just hate him,' he growled, and she kissed him softly. 'I know, Yero. I know. But he's gone now,' she promised him. 'He can't hurt any of us anymore, and you should let it go, because this isn't you. This isn't the Fiyero that _apologised _to me for killing Frex, because you felt so awful about it. And I didn't blame you – I still don't, on the contrary… you saved my life. But to hear you saying things like these? For you to say that you _want _to kill him all over again?' She shook her head in disbelief and stepped away from him a little bit.

He approached her, pulling her closer again, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck. 'I'm sorry,' he said into her hair, near tears. 'I didn't really _mean_ it, either. It's just...' He trailed off, and she stroked his cheek and kissed him. 'I know.' He didn't have to explain it to her – she knew him better than anyone, knew how his mind worked, and for that, he loved her even more.

'Come on,' she said, kissing him briefly again before pulling away. 'Let's go to bed. It's been a long day.'

That, at least, was true, and they changed and crawled into the bed. He lied down on his back, staring at the ceiling, mulling things over in his head.

Elphaba was right – it wasn't like him at all, to be like this, but he couldn't really help it. Just the mere thought of Frex hurting, or even trying to hurt, Elphaba or Elyssah, made his blood boil. He had always been protective of the people he loved, but ever since Elphaba had fallen pregnant, and then after everything that had happened with Frex, it had gotten so much worse. And he didn't want to feel this murderous, or vindictive, or _bitter_; but sometimes it just got the better of him.

He felt Elphaba sliding her arms around him and he stiffened, sure that she was angry with him now, but she just lay her dark head on his chest and laced their fingers together. 'I love you.'

'Do you?' he asked her quietly, uncertain. 'Even when I'm like this?'

She just laughed and folded her arms onto his chest, resting her chin on top of them to look at him. 'Yero, I knew that you were ridiculous from the moment that we first met.'

He quirked an eyebrow at her, and she smiled at him. 'It was true, what I told you that day. Anyone else would have just let me get hit by that train. But you saved me – even worse, you kissed me. You loved me. And you have your moments of brainlessness, and sometimes you're moody, or angry, or not like yourself at all… but Yero, _everyone _is like that sometimes. You're only human. But you're also my hero, and you always will be, you know that.' She leaned forward to kiss him. 'Even when you're being foolish.'

He ran his fingers through her soft raven hair, relishing in the feeling of the silky strands between his fingers, his throat clogged with tears. 'I love you so much,' he choked out, and she softly kissed his chest, then his lips, tangling her long fingers in his hair. 'I love you, too, Yero my hero.'

He pulled her even closer, holding her tightly as he slowly drifted off to sleep. She smiled, pulling the blanket around them both and snuggling against him, using his chest as a pillow. There were times like these, when either of them was still insecure about everything. She often had trouble believing that it was all real, that he loved her and that they were safe, and that it would actually last; while he often reflected back on what happened and suddenly grew terrified of losing either her or Elyssah again.

But that was why they had each other, she realised. When she was having doubts, he was there to make her believe again; and when he got scared and worried, she always knew exactly how to comfort him. It had been horrendible, what had happened, but it had also made them stronger as a couple, and she knew it had reinforced the bond she shared with Elyssah as well. Though every pregnancy was special and every mother felt a bond with her unborn child, she knew that what she and Elyssah had shared was different, and not just on a magical level.

All in all, she decided, it wasn't all bad, what had come from it. Would she have _wanted _it to happen like this? No, of course not. But it _had _happened, and they couldn't change that now, so they might as well be grateful for the positive things it had brought them.

And now she knew that, as long as they had each other, everything would be okay.

Reassured by that thought, she allowed herself to drift off to sleep as well.

* * *

She awoke late the next morning to the sunlight streaming into the room, and she stretched and yawned, slowly blinking her eyes open. Slightly confused, she sat up. Ever since Elyssah had been born, they had never been able to sleep this late again; the girl always came to wake them up around eight at its latest, but now it must be at least half past nine. Why hadn't Elyssah come to their room?

There were many possible answers to that question, the most likely one being that Lori or Nessa – or even Galinda, who probably would still want to see her goddaughter even despite the fact that she was supposed to be in bed with her new husband – had taken her downstairs to keep her busy… but for some reason, there was an uneasy feeling in the pit of Elphaba's stomach, and she just _knew _that it wasn't simple like that.

She threw back the covers, rising to her feet as she put on a robe. Fiyero was still sleeping soundly, so she tiptoed out of the room, closing the door behind her. She went straight over to her daughter's bedroom, the sense of dread growing stronger with every step she took, and by the time she reached the door, she almost didn't dare to open it.

_Don't be ridiculous, Elphaba_, she scolded herself. _You're just being paranoid – as usual. There are a million possible explanations as to why Elyssah hasn't come to wake you up._

But somehow, she knew. Nothing indicated that anything was wrong, there was no proof whatsoever, no reason to think the worst; but she just knew.

She opened the door and stepped inside. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, and what she saw, caused her blood to run cold.

She opened her mouth.

'_Fiyero!_'


	4. Chapter 4 When You're Gone

**AN: I'm glad I'm still deserving of my title *smirks*. I actually kind of considered changing it to 'Evil Queen of Cliffies', but I can't keep on changing it, that would probably be confusifying :P.**

**Zelda Rules: Love you, too ^_^.**

**And Stefy, I'm sorry for crushing your happiness :'). Now I feel kind of guilty, because I've been sobbing a LOT over Come What May. **

**Also, for those of you who don't read Ocean's Daughter, I'm just going to do it again: I'm going to write another Frex Hunters fic. I'm going to post it on Halloween, which is still some time away, but I just wanted to start recruiting reviewers early, so... if you want to be in, just review or PM me. You can include preferred weapons and/or other information you want me to use, if you want to :).**

* * *

**Chapter 4. When You're Gone**

When he ran into the room, still in his pyjama pants, he found her kneeling down next to Nessarose, who was on the floor in front of her wheelchair, seemingly unconscious. Elphaba was cradling her sister's head in her lap. 'Nessa?' she said gently. 'Nessie, can you hear me?'

Nessa moaned softly and her eyelids moved a little, then flickered open. Elphaba looked up at Fiyero, a strangely blank expression on her face.

'They took her.'

It took a moment for Fiyero to comprehend what she meant. 'Who?' he asked anxiously. 'Who took who? What do you mean? What in Oz happened?'

Elphaba just squeezed her sister a bit closer, an attempt to hold on to her own sanity. She drew in a deep, shaky breath. 'I knew it,' she said quietly. 'The moment I woke up, I knew it. I wish I'd known before…'

Now he was _really _growing worried. 'Know _what_? Fae…'

Galinda, Paro, Boq, and Fiyero's parents meanwhile rushed into the room, alarmed by Elphaba's cry. 'Elphie?' Galinda squeaked, and Boq's eyes widened when he saw his girlfriend on the floor. 'Nessa!'

'She'll be fine,' Elphaba assured him quickly, though her voice was trembling. 'She was knocked out, but she'll be fine.'

'Elphie?' Galinda said in a small voice. All heads turned towards her, and she swallowed, not really wanting to ask the question she was about to ask.

'Where is Elyssah?'

Elphaba closed her eyes for a moment in an attempt to compose herself. She had already strongly suspected this, but Galinda's question confirmed the fact that Elyssah wasn't just with any of the others, and that realisation still came as a shock. It was true, then. They had really taken her away.

Nessa, meanwhile, slowly sat up with Boq's help and looked at her sister with wide eyes. 'Fabala…'

Elphaba opened her eyes, carefully keeping her face and voice neutral and emotionless. It would do no one any good if she panicked now. 'What happened, Nessa?'

The younger girl swallowed. 'I heard her, she was awake,' she said softly. 'I just wanted to go and play with her a little bit, so that you and Fiyero could sleep in.'

'I helped her upstairs with her chair,' Boq explained, looking pale, 'and then I left again. I had some letters from Munchkinland I needed to reply to, and I figured Ness and Elyssah would be fine on their own.'

Lori swiftly moved across the room to kneel down next to the green girl and her sister. 'Nessa?' she asked gently. 'Have you seen who it was?'

Nessa shook her head. 'I don't know,' she said, tears springing to her eyes. 'I didn't see. I heard something, and then I turned around… and suddenly my head hurt a lot and everything went black, and I don't remember anything after that until just now.'

'Are you okay?' asked Elphaba calmly, trying to handle the situation one step at a time, and Nessa nodded. 'I… I think so,' she replied faintly. 'My head hurts… but I suppose that's normal.'

'Paro,' Elphaba said firmly, rising to her feet and turning around to look at him. 'Could you and Boq take Nessa downstairs? Keep an eye on her and make sure to call a doctor to check up on her, just in case.'

The young man nodded and he and Boq took Nessa and her wheelchair out of the room.

Galinda just stared at her best friend with wide eyes filled with tears, not sure what to say or do. 'Oh, Elphie…' she choked out, but Elphaba shook her head violently. 'Don't. Galinda, don't.' She took a deep breath. 'Elyssah needs us more than ever now.'

A choked sound came from behind her, and when she turned around, she saw that it was Fiyero. His eyes were wide and his face was ashen – he looked about ready to faint.

'Yero?' Lori quickly moved over to where her son was standing, placing both hands on his shoulders and looking into his eyes. 'Breathe, Fiyero. Just listen to me – take a breath. Come on, you can do it.'

Galinda noticed Elphaba staring at Elyssah's empty bed, a strange expression on her face, and the blonde tentatively moved closer and placed a hand on her arm. 'Elphie?'

The moment Galinda touched her, Elphaba jumped and spun around. 'I'm fine.'

Galinda shook her head slightly. 'Elphie…'

'I said I'm fine.' Elphaba jerked her arm from Galinda's grasp and turned to Hamold. 'I need your help,' she said grimly. 'We need to send out every military patrol out there. They know what she looks like – everyone knows her. We have to make sure that within a matter of hours, all of the Vinkus – no, all of _Oz _– will be looking for her. The more people are looking, the bigger the chance we find her as quickly as possible. Okay?'

Hamold nodded quickly. 'Come down to my study with me and we'll make the arrangements right away.'

She nodded brusquely and followed the King out of the room, leaving Galinda slightly baffled.

Fiyero, who had by then regained his composure just the tiniest bit, was also gaping after his wife, completely dumbstruck. 'What is she doing?' he demanded in a high voice. 'How can she stay calm like this? How can she still _think_ right now? For Oz's sake, our _daughter _was _kidnapped_!' His voice went up even higher at the end, and Lori squeezed his arm. 'Calm down, Fiyero.'

'No!' He yanked his arm from her grip and started pacing the room. 'How can you even _ask _me that? Have you not been listening?'

'Fiyero,' Lori said gently. 'I realise what happened, and Elphaba does, too. You just feel a lot, and when something bad happens you're overwhelmed by emotions. Elphaba switches those emotions off and becomes practical. It's her way to deal with the situation, that's all.'

'But _how can she_?!' he screamed at his mother. 'Doesn't she _care_?!'

_Smack_.

Fiyero's hand flew up to his stinging cheek, where Galinda had slapped him, and he stared at the blonde.

'Fiyero Tiggular,' Galinda said in the lowest voice he had ever heard her use, and at the same time she also sounded more threatening than he had ever remembered her sounding. 'Don't you dare say such things. I know you're upset, but you have _no right_.' She paused and looked up at him. 'If anyone cares, it's Elphaba, and you know that,' she said coldly. 'And if you _really _think that she doesn't, then you don't deserve her.' She locked eyes with him, his wide, hers deadly. 'Or Elyssah.'

That did it. It started with a single sob, but within clock-ticks, he had buried his face in his mother's shoulder and was crying his heart out.

Lori tried to comfort him the best she could, tears in her own eyes as well. When he finally pulled away, his eyes red and puffy and tears stains still on his cheek, he looked at Galinda and choked out, 'I'm sorry.'

She nodded. 'I know.'

'I didn't mean it, I really didn't,' he pleaded, and she nodded again. 'I know, Fiyero. It's okay. You're upset.' She moved closer to him, looking up at him. 'But right now, I need you to pull yourself together.'

He started to splutter, but she cut him off by holding up her hand. 'Fiyero,' she said softly. 'I understand, I really do, but crying isn't going to get Elyssah back. She needs you right now, Fiyero. And Elphie does, too, even if she doesn't realise it yet.'

He took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to calm himself down, and nodded. 'Okay,' he said faintly, and she squeezed his hand. 'Good. Come on, let's see if we can help Elphie and Hamold.'

* * *

By the time dusk settled over the Vinkus that day, the entire Royal Military Force was out looking for Elyssah. Word had gotten out about her disappearance, and almost the entire Vinkus was now aware of the fact that their princess was missing. Elphaba and Fiyero had often taken Elyssah with them when performing royal duties, and Elyssah had soon become adored by the entire country, which was why the people were so shocked when they heard that she had been kidnapped. Villagers even set out to look for the little girl themselves.

Elphaba had spent all morning going over possible action plans with Hamold, but after that, he had told her gently that from that point on, there was nothing more they could do but wait. She had then locked herself in the library, refusing to come out.

Fiyero, Lori, and Hamold had sent out a public statement and Fiyero had spent the rest of the day leading one of the search patrols, looking for Elyssah in the area around Adurin Iir. Nessa felt guilty because she had been the one who was with Elyssah when it had happened, but the others had quickly reassured her, telling her that it was not her fault at all – it could have happened to anyone.

'And besides,' Galinda had added. 'If this was a planned abduction, then it would have happened anyway, whether you were there or not.'

Galinda, surprisingly, was the one who stayed calm in all of this. She had proved before that she could handle crises when there was no one else around to do so, and she did it again now. She reassured Nessa, comforted Fiyero, had long conversations with Lori and Hamold, and ordered Paro and Boq around to make sure that they were making themselves useful. She tried to coax Elphaba out of the library as well, but to no avail.

When Fiyero came back that night, he looked utterly exhausted and his face was crestfallen. 'Nothing,' he sighed when he came into the sitting room and everyone looked at him expectantly. 'Nothing at all. Not a trace, not a clue, not even a footstep.' He slumped down into a chair, suddenly seeming years older than his age.

Paro squeezed his arm comfortingly, but Fiyero couldn't even bring himself to give his friend a grateful smile. He felt utterly drained and helpless.

'Where is Fae?' he asked. The look that Galinda exchanged with Lori didn't escape him, and he sat up a little. 'Is she alright?'

Galinda snorted. 'We would know if she would open the door,' she said, and Fiyero frowned. 'She locked herself up?'

'Library,' Lori nodded. 'She went inside this morning and hasn't come out since.'

'Has she even eaten?' Hamold asked his wife, and Lori shook her head. 'I don't think so.'

Fiyero rose to his feet. 'I'll go and find her,' he said, leaving the room.

He made his way over to the library and knocked on the door. 'Fae?'

Immediately, there were hurried footsteps and the door opened right away. 'Did you find her?' Elphaba asked anxiously, and her face fell when he shook his head. 'I'm sorry, Fae.'

She turned around again, almost running back into the library, and he followed her. 'Fae?'

'Not now, Fiyero,' she said, sitting down at a desk and flipping through the pages of the book in front of her. He went to stand next to her, peering over her shoulder. 'What are you doing?'

She gritted her teeth. 'I'm trying to find a way to save my daughter.'

It was a spell book, he realised, and he exhaled audibly. 'Fae…'

'Don't give me that tone,' she snapped, gaze only flickering to his face for a clock-tick before returning to the book. 'I _will _find something.'

'Do you really think there is a spell that-'

'No.' She looked up at him, eyes flaming. 'No, I don't think there's a spell that could help me. But I have to do _something_!' She turned away from him again and stubbornly kept on looking through the book.

'Fae.' He grabbed her hands and held them, despite the fact that she tried to pull them away. 'Fae, listen to me.'

She looked up at him.

'I know you're hurting,' he said quietly. 'I am, too. But that's why I need you to talk to me. We have to stick together right now, _a chroí_. We'll find her. I know we will.'

She was shaking her head, and the moment he loosened his grip, she pulled away. 'No,' was all she said before turning back to her book.

He was stunned. 'Elphaba-'

'I said _no_!' she yelled, jumping to her feet. At the same time, several books suddenly flew from their shelves and crashed down onto the floor.

He stared at the books for a moment before looking back at her. He was completely stunned. It had been a long time since she had last caused a magical outburst, and it was only yet another sign of how upset she really was.

She was trembling now, and he moved closer to her. 'Fae…'

'Don't,' she whispered, and he realised she was on the verge of falling apart. She had kept herself from breaking down by burying herself in the spell books, so that at least she felt like she was doing something useful, but inside she was screaming.

'It's okay to cry,' he said gently, and as if that was her cue, her eyes filled with tears. He gathered her into his arms and held her as she cried.

'It's my fault!' she wept, and he pulled back to look at her. 'No, it's not,' he told her sternly. 'Do you hear me, Fae? It's not your fault. Not at all. I know you always blame yourself for everything, but you could never have prevented this from happening.'

'But I should have!' She wiped her nose with her sleeve. 'I should have, Fiyero! She's my _daughter_! It's my job to protect her and I failed!'

'If you failed,' he said quietly, 'then so did I.'

She fell silent at that.

'She's my daughter, too, Fae.' He cradled her in his arms again. 'And I know how you feel. I know you want to do something to help, but you suppressing your feelings and hiding away in the library to fruitlessly look for magic spells is not going to help Elyssah.'

He took her hands in his. 'Tomorrow, we'll go and look for her,' he promised. 'We're going to look for her, and we're going to find her. She'll be home soon, Fae. Everything is going to be alright, I promise.'

'You can't promise such a thing,' she whispered, and he held her a little bit tighter. 'I can,' he said determinedly.

'We won't stop until she's safely back with us.'


	5. Chapter 5 I Won't Stop

**AN: GAAAAHHH my wifi just stopped working. I kind of freaked. I mean, I wanted to post my last chapter as a nineteen-year-old tonight, and then the wifi stopped working! :O Thank Oz it's fixed now, so here it is! **

**Your reviews were funny and made me laugh. Yes, I'm cruel. No, having Elyssah abducted this quickly is not a record - check out Fifty Ways to Say Goodbye (my story, not the song) and you'll see that my record is starting the drama and angsty stuff right in the first chapter.**

**So... thirty-seven more minutes until my birthday. In my time zone, that is. Can you guys believe that a year ago, I didn't even _write _fanfiction? I wasn't on this site, I never read fanfiction... I mean, it feels like I've been on here since _forever_. I have no intent of leaving anytime soon, though, don't worry :P.**

**So tomorrow most likely there won't be an update, but perhaps the day after. Or I manage to squeeze one in tomorrow - I have most of the next Ocean's Daughter chapter already written, so that shouldn't be too much trouble... we'll see.**

* * *

**Chapter 5. I Won't Stop**

Neither of them slept that night. Elphaba kept on dozing off, only to wake up again in a matter of minutes because of horrendible nightmares. Fiyero didn't sleep at all, just tossed and turned and kept an eye on Elphaba.

She was trembling, and he pulled her closer, softly kissing her hair. 'It's okay, Fae,' he whispered. 'It's okay. We're going to be okay.'

She buried her face in his shoulder and cried, and he cried with her. 'I… I knew it,' she sobbed. 'Ever since I got pregnant, I knew it all along!'

'Knew what, _a chroí_?' he whispered, and she started crying even harder. 'That I would be a horrendible mother!'

'No, no, no, no. Fae? Look at me, _a mhuirnín_. Look at me!' He cupped her face in both his hands, forcing her to look at him. He gently stroked some hair away from her face. 'Don't think that,' he pleaded softly, his voice breaking. 'Fae… don't ever think that. You're the most amazing mother in the entire world. This wasn't your fault, _a chiste_. It wasn't. It was no one's fault, and especially not yours. Please, don't do this…'

The sobs racked her entire body now, and he held her close to him, tears streaming down his own face, until she slowly drifted off again. He watched her as she dozed. It didn't take long for her to wake up again, shuddering and gasping for breath. He didn't even ask her what the nightmares were about; he thought he knew, but he didn't really _want _to know.

The next morning, the two of them set out to look for their daughter. Hamold and Lori engaged in all kinds of meetings, while the others went out to look for the little girl as well; Boq and Nessa would travel in a carriage, and Paro and Galinda, as well as Fiyero and Elphaba, would travel by horse to cover as much distance as possible.

They left early in the morning, every couple going in a different direction. Fiyero and Elphaba went to the south, in the direction of the Thousand Year Grasslands.

She was leaning heavily against his chest as they rode on, as if she just didn't have the energy to keep herself upright anymore. He lowered his head and rested his chin on top of her hair. 'Don't give up, _a chroí_.'

Her voice sounded tired, but he was relieved to hear some of her old determination shimmering through. 'Never.'

They visited several villages, asking the people if they had seen a little girl with long black hair and blue eyes, and making them promise to keep an eye out for her. They reached the grasslands and even searched there, looking for any sign that could have something to do with their daughter, but to no avail.

When they rode back that night, Elphaba asked quietly, 'Who do you think has taken her? And why?'

He stayed silent for a while.

'I don't know,' he said finally. 'I think… I _hope_… that they just took her for the money.'

She looked up at him. 'You hope?'

'Yeah.' He swallowed. 'Because… because any alternative is probably worse.'

She thought about that for a moment, and realised that he was right. If the kidnappers didn't care about money, then why would they have done it? Suddenly, she felt icy cold. 'Do you think… Does anyone know about her powers?'

Again, he didn't respond right away. Then he said, 'Not many people know, I think.'

That wasn't really an answer, but she didn't push it. If Elyssah had been kidnapped because someone wanted her magical powers…

'Do you think the rebels did it?' she asked, her voice shaking a little. 'The ones your mother was talking about the other day?'

He drew in his breath with a sharp hiss. 'Yes! Of course!' He hugged her tightly, then kissed her. 'That might just be the clue we need!'

Hope sparked inside her heart. 'Really?'

'Yes! If we know who did it – if it really is them…' He took a breath. 'I'm going to talk to my Dad the moment we get home,' he promised.

* * *

He did, and Hamold nodded thoughtfully. 'I hadn't even thought about that,' he admitted, 'but it seems likely. They're the only ones that want something from us, and-'

'Fiyero!' There were quick footsteps on the stairs and mere clock-ticks later, Elphaba stormed into the room, her face ashen. 'Yero…'

He jumped to his feet and moved towards her, grabbing her arms to still her. 'What is it, Fae? What's wrong?'

Her breathing came in short, quick gasps, and she buried her face in his shoulder as she handed him a piece of paper. 'I found his in her room,' she said, her voice muffled.

Fiyero's eyes quickly skimmed over the lines, and he took a few deep breaths. 'Okay,' he said slowly. He held Elphaba to him with one arm, passing the note on to his father with his other hand. 'It could have been worse, Fae, try to hold on to that,' he said quietly. 'At least now we know something.'

'But what should we do now?' she whispered. 'It just confirms that someone has her, but there's not exactly a return address on it, Yero!'

Alarmed by their raised voices, Galinda and Nessa came into the room. 'Elphie?' the blonde asked anxiously. 'What's going on?'

Elphaba turned to look at her friend. Galinda had never seen the green girl looking so pale before, and she quickly wrapped her up in a hug. 'Oh, Elphie… What's wrong? Did anything happen? Is there news?'

'There was a ransom note in her room,' Elphaba choked out, and Nessa's eyes widened. 'A ransom note? What does it say?'

Fiyero shook his head. 'Not much,' he admitted. He took the note from his father and handed it over to Nessa, so that she could see it for herself.

She quickly read it. It wasn't long, and Fiyero was right – there wasn't much information on it.

_We have your daughter. _

_Instructions will follow._

'Instructions?' Nessa read out loud, cold shivers going down her spine. 'What kind of instructions?'

Fiyero shrugged. 'I don't know,' he whispered. 'Instructions to bring money somewhere, I hope, because that's something we could do.'

Hamold sighed and removed his reading glasses. 'Fiyero… if this really is the work of that rebel group, as we suspect it is… it might not be about money.'

'Then what?' Fiyero demanded in a high voice, even though he knew the answer to that already. 'What could it be about then?'

'The rebels protest against the way we rule,' Hamold explained carefully. 'If it's them… they might not want money. Perhaps they'll want us to step aside as King and Queen.'

Galinda stared up at them. 'Could they ask for that?' she asked fearfully, and Hamold sighed again. 'Galinda, they have our granddaughter. We would do anything to get her back, and they know that.' He looked at Elphaba and Fiyero. 'But no matter how much we love her, we're still King and Queen. We want her back more than anything, but our responsibility is to take care of the entire Vinkus and all the people in it. We can't just step aside and let someone else take over, not even for Elyssah.'

Fiyero's throat was clogged with tears. Never before had he hated the fact that his family was royalty so much.

'What are you saying?' Elphaba demanded angrily. 'That if that's what they want, you won't do it? You'd just let your own _granddaughter _rot with her kidnappers somewhere? She might be killed, and you would just do nothing?!'

'Elphie!' Galinda chided her friend, and Nessa looked shocked. Hamold, however, stayed calm. He moved over to Elphaba and placed his hands on her shoulders.

'Of course not,' he said seriously. 'We won't stop until she's back here with us.'

'But-'

'All I'm saying, Elphaba, is that I'm worried about this turning into a full-blown war.' He sighed and shook his head. 'Because if their demand is that we give up the throne, that's what most likely will happen. There's no way we're giving Elyssah up without a fight, Elphaba, but we have to try and see the bigger picture here.'

He moved away from her and started pacing the room. 'We shouldn't even be worrying about this right now,' he declared. 'We don't even know what it is they want. Let's not draw premature conclusions here, okay?' He looked at the green girl. 'Just know that one way or another, we're going to try our hardest to get her back.'

She hesitated, then nodded curtly and abruptly turned, leaving the room.

Galinda's eyes were filled with tears. 'Oz, I hope we'll find her soon…'

'We all do,' said Hamold quietly, and Nessa shook her head sadly. 'I just wish we could do something,' she exclaimed in frustration. '_Anything_. Just waiting around seems so useless! _I _feel useless!'

Hamold smiled sadly at her. 'Again, we all do,' he said to the young girl. 'But there's nothing we can do until we get more news.'

'And if there won't be more news?' Nessarose asked softly. Galinda started sobbing quietly at that and Hamold comfortingly placed his hand on the blonde girl's shoulder. 'There will be news,' he said. 'Good or bad, sooner or later, but there will be news.'

As if he had waited for that, a sentry suddenly hurried into the room. 'Your Majesty!'

Hamold turned around. 'Yes?'

'There's news.'

* * *

'Someone has seen her.'

Elphaba whirled around to face her husband. 'What? Where?'

'The Southern Vinkus,' he said tiredly. 'Not too far from where we've been looking the other day. A tip came in just now. My father is sending a few men there to investigate. He told us not to get our hopes up.'

Elphaba immediately moved closer to him. 'I'm going with them.'

Fiyero shook his head. 'They already left,' he said. 'And my Dad doesn't want either of us there. It might be dangerous.'

'I don't care, Fiyero!' she burst out. 'That's our _daughter _we're talking about!'

He gently took her into his arms. 'I know, _a mhuirnín_,' he said consolingly. 'I know. I want to get out there, too. But perhaps my father is right and we should just wait for the squad to report back to us.'

She sighed and her shoulders slumped. 'I guess.'

He gently kissed her hair, rubbing her back and holding her close. 'I know how you feel, _a chroí_, but it will be okay. Really.'

When they went to bed that night, their second night without knowing the whereabouts of their only child, Elphaba mulled it over in her head for a long time. She understood why Hamold and Lori didn't want anyone to endanger themselves when it might be unnecessary… but if there was even the slightest chance that Elyssah could be found, then shouldn't they do everything in their power to try and take that chance? What if the soldiers would find Elyssah and she would be terrified of all those strange men taking her with them, without seeing a familiar face? Or what if Elphaba's own magic was needed? She could control it much better now than she did six years ago, and even though it wasn't perfect, it was still easier. What if her magic could make the difference between life and death for her daughter?

She just couldn't lie here and try to sleep while Elyssah was out there somewhere. She hadn't been able to the night before and she certainly couldn't do it now, now that she knew where her daughter was, but couldn't go to her.

She tried to calm herself down and get some sleep, but woke up again after half an hour, shaken by yet another nightmare.

She looked to her side. Fiyero had somehow fallen asleep, though his brow was furrowed and he moaned softly every now and then, tossing and turning, clearly having a bad dream of his own. She left the bed and went towards the window, staring out of it for a moment.

She couldn't do this.

She cast one more glance at her sleeping husband, then hurried to get dressed and lingered for a moment longer. Then she leaned over Fiyero and softly kissed his forehead.

'I'm sorry, Yero,' she whispered. 'But I can't just stay here and do nothing. I can't wait – I have to go.'

She looked down at him. It broke her heart to leave him behind, but she had to do this.

'I'll be back, I promise,' she whispered.

She ran out of the room and hurried down the stairs, her cloak and dress rustling as she left the castle and headed for the stables. As quickly as she could, she saddled one of the fastest horses and jumped onto it, urging it to go outside and run as fast as it could.

She was going to look for her daughter, and she wouldn't come back until she found her.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA. BOW BEFORE MY THRONE AND KISS MY FEET. You know, both because I'm the Queen of Cliffies and left you with another cliffy, and because it's my birthday. I think I deserve some fans bowing before me and kissing my feet, don't you? **


	6. Chapter 6 Desperate Times

**AN: Thank you. My feet are very clean now from all the kissing. (But yes, Musicgal, they were already clean _before _the kissing, don't worry :P.)**

**Seriously though, thank you all so much :) for both the congratulotions and the reviews! I had a wonderful day, and I decided to end it with an update (though I doubt whether it will make you happy. Actually, I think not).**

**Moreanswers24: Thanks for the gagged Fiyero whom you hit with a frying pan! :D I'll deal with Elphaba, don't worry. Fiyero is MINE.**

**So. Cliffy. Because I have to live up to my name on my birthday. I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD, MWAHAHAHA.**

* * *

**Chapter 6. Desperate Times**

'Now don't scream, okay?'

Graydon slowly removed his hand from the child's mouth. Immediately, she opened it and started screaming.

He quickly pressed his hand against her mouth again. 'Shut up, will you?!' he demanded in exasperation.

She glared at him quite impressively for a five-year-old and squirmed until he released her. 'My Mommy and Daddy will come and look for me!'

'Sure they will,' Graydon said in a soothing voice. 'Don't worry about it, kid. All they have to do is pay some money and you'll be back with them in no time, okay?'

She stomped her feet. 'I want to be back with them _now_!' she yelled, and he stared at her. 'Sweet Oz, this is harder than I thought,' he muttered under his breath.

The plan had been simple. A week or so ago, Graydon's older brother had approached him, telling him about the plans. Sortres, as his brother was called, and Graydon himself were orphans, and they had spent most of their lives learning how to make a living for themselves. They'd never had much and that was why they had joined the small group of people that rebelled against the King and Queen of the Vinkus. Not because they truly disagreed with the way the King and Queen ruled, but because it offered them an opportunity to get money, power, and prestige.

Sortres, however, had always been more ambitious and ruthless than Graydon was, and so he had quickly made it to the top. Now he was Graydon's superior and one of the most important members. He no longer executed the plans; he _made _the plans.

And now he had made this particular plan. A plan that involved kidnapping the daughter of the Crown Prince and his wife and keeping her with them until her parents – or grandparents – paid the ransom for her.

Sortres had explained to his younger brother that there was barely any risk involved for him; he already had some other men who would take the girl from her room, and all Graydon had to do was keep an eye on her and prevent her from escaping until the money was paid and Sortres would come to pick the girl up. Sortres had offered his brother a generous percentage of the ransom money in return, and Graydon had immediately agreed. He could live with a kidnapping. No one would be killed or hurt, and in the end everyone would just return home safely; and in return, he would be able to build a home for himself and his wife and daughter.

The truth was that there was barely anything he wouldn't do for money at this point. He hated not being able to give his wife a piece of jewellery or even buy his daughter a new dress. They lived in a tiny cottage that only barely managed to stay upright, and there were nights when they had to go to sleep with empty stomachs because there wasn't any money for food. He didn't want that for his family. He wanted to give them more.

And so he had agreed to Sortres' plan. Two men had brought the princess to him a few days ago, and now here he was, in a small cottage with the most stubborn five-year-old he must ever have come across.

She crossed her arms and glared at him, and he sighed. 'Listen, kid. I don't want to hurt you. Just work with me here and you'll see your Mommy again really soon.'

He wished he had asked Sortres for more details, but his brother had kept those to a minimum, claiming that the less Graydon knew, the safer he would be.

He was jerked from his thoughts by a hard kick against his shin-bone. He yelped in surprise and pain. 'What in Oz was that for?'

'Let me go!'

'No!'

'I have magic powers,' the small thing threatened. 'If you don't let me go, I'm going to change you into a toad!'

'If you could do that, you would have already done it,' Graydon pointed out.

Elyssah faltered at that, because he was right. Changing the colour of a stone in a necklace was not at all comparable to changing people into animals, and her magic wasn't _that _strong – or developed – yet.

Graydon grumbled under his breath, then took the girl's arm and pushed her into a room. 'Stay there until you've cooled off a little,' he told her, before closing and locking the door behind her.

She pounded on it with her fists. 'Let me out!'

He didn't respond, just leaned against the door and rubbed his face tiredly. This would be a few long, long days.

* * *

'It's the cottage at the outskirts of town,' the elderly man told Elphaba. 'I'm pretty sure that's where he took her.'

Her heart was pounding in her chest. 'And it was a little girl? About five years old, waist-long black hair, bright blue eyes?'

The old man covered her hands with his in a calming gesture. 'I know what your daughter looks like, Your Highness,' he said gently. 'I've seen her when you visited our village last spring. It was her. I'm absolutely positive. The only thing I'm not positive about is where she is right now.'

Elphaba shook her head. 'That's alright,' she told him, relief washing over her. 'Just the fact that you've seen her at all is a huge help to me. Thank you so much.'

'Anytime, Your Highness.' He bowed and she led her horse further down the street, moving through the village until she reached the cottage the man had mentioned.

* * *

'Are you ready to behave again?' Graydon asked, opening the door just a crack.

His heart sank when he realised the princess wasn't angry anymore. Instead, she was crying.

Now, he could deal with a little girl's tantrums – he'd had enough practise with his own daughter. What he could _not _deal with, however, were a little girl's tears. He hated it when his own daughter cried, and this little girl reminded him so much of her. He hated it. He couldn't look at it.

She turned her head to look at him. Her face was stained with tears and she was sobbing. 'I want my Mommy!'

He sighed and sat down on the only bed in the room. 'Look,' he said as gently as he could. 'I'm really sorry about all this, kid. But I _promise _you that it's not going to last much longer. I could go and get you your favourite food, if you want,' he offered. Sortres had given him some money to take care of the girl.

She shook her head, raven hair dancing around her shoulders. 'I want Mommy. And Daddy.' She sobbed again, and he took a deep breath. Then he moved over to sit next to her in the window seat, patting her back a bit awkwardly.

'It's going to be okay,' he said in what he hoped was a comforting manner. 'Everything is going to be okay.'

She cried silently for a while, then wiped her nose with her sleeve. They sat in silence for a few moments.

'Are you sure you don't want me to get you anything?' Graydon asked. 'Some candy, a toy, a teddy bear? Anything?'

Suddenly, Elyssah sat up straight. 'Mommy.'

He sighed. 'We've been over this, remember?' he said patiently. 'You'll see your Mommy soon enough, but I can't go and get her for you.'

The girl shook her head. 'No,' she said mysteriously. 'Mommy is here.'

He stared at her. 'What do you mean, Mommy is here?'

Just then, someone banged on the door.

Graydon cast one glance at the raven-haired girl on the bed, then moved into the other room, pushed the curtain aside and peeked out of the window. When he saw the person that was standing outside, his eyes widened.

'Oh, Shiz.'

* * *

'What if they've taken her too?' Fiyero demanded, completely panicking. 'What if they decided that just Elyssah wasn't enough for them?'

'Now, Fiyero, let's not-' Paro began, but his cousin wouldn't listen.

'I have to go after them. I have to save them!'

'What if she wasn't taken?' Galinda said quietly, and Fiyero's head whipped around. 'What?'

'I said, what if she wasn't taken?' The blonde girl looked up at him. 'What if she left?'

Fiyero was stunned. 'You mean… voluntarily?'

'Well…' Lori said hesitantly. 'I could see her doing that. I mean… She wants to find Elyssah, and…'

'Yes, well, so do I!' Fiyero snapped. 'But I don't run off in the middle of the night without telling anyone where I'm going, do I?'

'Fiyero, calm down,' Lori said sternly. 'We don't know for sure what happened.'

Fiyero tangled his hands in his own hair. 'So she _was _taken,' he said in a high voice, and Lori strode over to him and shook him briefly. 'Fiyero. Stop this and think. Don't panic right now.'

'Too late,' Galinda muttered under her breath, and the prince snapped at her. 'Shut up, Galinda! You don't know what it's like! My daughter is kidnapped, I have no idea what happened to my wife-'

'Then stop whining about it and do your best to find out!' she yelled back at him.

Paro stared at his wife in amazement for a moment. 'Since when did you get all practical in crisis situations?'

'Since Fiyero got shot,' Boq muttered under his breath, and Lori cringed slightly at the memory. Galinda did, too. 'Yes, well, when everyone loses their head, nothing will happen,' she said. '_Someone _has to stay calm. And though I admit that I'm usually the first to lose it, I can handle it when everyone else around me is breaking down. And right now, Fiyero, you are breaking down. You have to snap out of it and think. What could have happened? Start at the beginning.'

'The first question would probably be: did she leave voluntarily or not?' Paro offered. Galinda nodded. 'Thank you, dearest. That's true. What do you guys think?'

'I think she did,' Nessa spoke up a bit hesitantly. She blushed a little when everyone turned to look at her, but continued nonetheless. 'Leave voluntarily, I mean. I think… I think if she was kidnapped, Fiyero would have noticed something. Anything. He was sleeping not a meter away from her, for Oz's sake.'

Hamold looked at his son. 'Was there anything unusual when you woke up?' he asked.

'Despite the fact that my _wife _was missing?' Fiyero growled, and Hamold gave him a stern look. 'Yero. I mean things like… an open window. Objects that seemed to have been moved. Any sign of a struggle at all?'

He hesitated for a moment, thinking about it; then he shook his head. 'No.'

'I could see her leave on her own,' Galinda agreed quietly. 'She knows, Fiyero, that you would never allow her to endanger herself, and so she didn't tell you. She just heard that there's been a tip about the whereabouts of her daughter, and you, Hamold, told her she couldn't go and look for Elyssah herself because it would be too dangerous. We all know Elphie. I think she felt trapped and restricted, and that's why she left without telling anyone.'

Fiyero thought about all the times she hadn't told him something – all the times she had had these horrendible nightmares and didn't tell him, the times she sacrificed herself or submitted herself to her father to save him, or Galinda, or someone else. She never talked those things through with him first – she was too passionate and too impulsive for that.

He nodded slowly. 'Okay. What's next?' he asked, trying to keep himself calm.

'I think we covered the 'where did she go',' Boq chimed in. 'Clearly, she's gone to wherever the tip about Elyssah being spotted came from.'

'So we go there, too,' Fiyero concluded. 'Right?'

Hamold shook his head. 'No. I'll send word to the squad that went to the village to keep a look out for Elphaba,' he decided.

Fiyero's face fell. 'That's it?'

'Yero, it's too dangerous-'

'I don't care!' he suddenly yelled, startling everyone in the room. 'For Oz's sake, stop telling me that everything is too dangerous! I don't care! Do you hear me? This is _Elphaba _we're talking about! My _wife_! And my _daughter_! I would scratch out my own eyeballs or cut off my own limbs if I could keep them safe that way! I already failed as a father. I'm _not _going to fail as a husband.' With a few big steps, he reached the door. 'I'm going to find them if it's the last thing I'll ever do.'

* * *

The moment a man opened the door, Elphaba braced herself, expecting some kind of savage; but she was surprised to find that he was just a man in his thirties, with brown hair and not unfriendly gray eyes. 'Can I help you?'

'That depends,' the green girl said through gritted teeth. 'Do you or do you not have my daughter?'

In reality, she knew he had her. Ever since she had given birth to Elyssah, she felt like they shared some kind of magical bond; Elphaba suspected that was because of the fact that they had combined their powers a few times when she was still carrying Elyssah. She wasn't sure exactly how it worked or what it meant, but what she did know, was that she could feel it if her daughter was nearby, and the other way around, too. And right now, Elyssah was nearby. _Very _nearby.

'Your Highness.' The man bowed before her. 'I am very sorry, but I have not seen your daughter.'

'Oh, really?' she sneered, already raising her hands to – she wasn't sure to do what, exactly. Punch him, perhaps. Or try and see if her powers would work with her to knock him down.

Anyway, before she could move, there was a sound from inside the cottage and a small person came dashing from a room and towards the open door. 'Mommy!'

Elphaba's eyes widened. 'Elyssah!'

Graydon panicked. This wasn't supposed to happen – how did anyone even know the little princess was here? Someone from the village must have tipped off the King and Queen…

He knew what to do in these sorts of situations. Sortres had given him explicit instructions and the means to execute those instructions. And even though Graydon really didn't want to do it, he felt like he didn't have a choice. If he gave in now, not only would he not get his money, he would end up in prison. Possibly for the rest of his life. And he couldn't do that, if only because he couldn't do that to his family.

And so he decided that these were desperate times, and thus they called for the desperate measures Sortres had told him about. He reached inside his pocket and took out the gun, before reaching out and roughly pulling the girl towards him, pressing the gun against her head.

Elphaba froze.

'One more move,' Graydon told the emerald witch standing just outside the door, 'and your daughter is dead.'


	7. Chapter 7 Found And Lost

**AN: If I tell you that I ended this chapter with a cliffy, just because some of you were begging me not to... do you think I'm cruel? Hm... Cruel Queen of Cliffies. I like that. Alliteration :D.**

**Mixed/not so mixed feelings towards Graydon, huh? Trust me, there will be more of that. This chapter reveals his life story, and soon Sortres will be introduced.**

* * *

**Chapter 7. Found And Lost**

'It's nothing personal,' the man told her as he was holding a gun against the head of her daughter. 'All this is about is money.'

'I'll give you all the money you want if you let her go,' Elphaba said immediately. She contemplated using her powers for a moment, but she was reluctant to do so. She still couldn't always control them; if she made one mistake, Elyssah would be dead, and that was a risk she couldn't take.

Graydon shook his head. 'Where I come from, we don't make deals based on people's words,' he declared. 'No one can be trusted. I can't just let you walk away and _trust _you to give me my money instead of having me thrown into jail…' _Or sentence me to the gallows_, he added in his mind. Kidnapping the princess was bad, but by also threatening to murder her, he had pretty much signed his own death warrant.

Elyssah started crying softly. 'Mommy…'

The sound broke Elphaba's heart, and in that moment, she knew what she had to do. She straightened her back. 'Take me instead of her.'

Graydon's eyes grew wide – he hadn't expected _that_. 'What?'

'You heard me,' she said.

He was completely baffled. 'But… but _why_?'

'Mommy!' Elyssah struggled weakly, but froze again when she felt the cold metal of the gun pressing against her temple once more. She sniffled.

Elphaba offered her a reassuring smile before looking back up at Graydon. 'She's only a little girl,' she pleaded softly. 'She's _five_ years old. Just let her go back to her father, and take me instead.'

He hesitated. Was this a trap? Why would she do this?

'Fiyero will pay as much ransom for me as he would for her,' Elphaba added in a final, desperate attempt to convince him. 'Please…'

He looked at the sobbing child he was holding, then at the woman in front of him, the despair clearly visible in her dark brown eyes. And in that moment, he didn't see Elphaba and Elyssah. He saw his own wife, trying to sacrifice herself for their daughter, and he had to close his eyes for a moment to wipe the image from his mind.

He stepped back a little, into the house, pulling Elyssah with him. For a moment, Elphaba's eyes widened in panic, thinking that he was going to shoot the little girl; but then he gestured towards the green girl with the gun. 'Get in. Close the door behind you. And no surprises, or your daughter is dead.'

She quickly stepped inside and closed the door, and Graydon sighed, then nodded. 'I'll let her go in exchange for you as my hostage.'

Elphaba let out the breath she hadn't even realised she'd been holding. 'Thank you,' she said quietly, and he nodded brusquely. 'But I'm not going to take her back to the castle or something,' he warned her. 'And I am also not above shooting _you _if you resist. I need you alive, but that doesn't mean I can't blow a hole in your leg.'

She bit her lip and nodded. 'Understood.'

He let go of Elyssah, and the girl flew towards her mother. 'Mommy!'

Elphaba caught her and hugged her tightly, squeezing her eyes shut and thanking Lurline that her daughter was safe. 'I love you, Lys.'

'Love you too, Mommy.' Elyssah sobbed quietly and Elphaba pulled away a little to look at her. 'Sweetie, listen to me.'

Elyssah nodded and her mother smoothed some raven hair away from her face. 'When you get out of here,' she said, 'just follow the road, and you'll reach a village. Go up to the first house you see, okay? Tell the people who live there who you are, and they'll make sure you get back to Daddy. Okay?'

'What about you, Mommy?' the girl asked in a small voice, and Elphaba hugged her again, fighting to keep her own tears at bay. 'I can take care of myself, _a chiste_. I'll be fine. Don't worry.'

The sight caused a tightening sensation in Graydon's chest. It was almost enough for him to blow off the entire thing and let them both go home – if only so that he could go home himself to hug his family and never let them go again.

Almost.

'Time's up,' he barked. 'Let her go now or you're both staying here.'

Elphaba hugged her daughter one last time. 'I love you, Lys. Always remember that. Stay safe, and take care of Daddy for me, will you?'

Elyssah hugged her back. 'I will, Mommy.'

Then Graydon took the girl's hand and took her outside, giving her a small push in the direction of the village. 'Go now.'

She looked back at him once. He nodded towards the village again and then she turned around and broke into a run.

* * *

When Fiyero finally reached the small village where the tip about his daughter had come from, the Royal soldiers that had been waiting for him approached him immediately. They bowed. 'Your Highness.'

Fiyero jumped off his horse and threw the reins towards one of the men. 'Is there any news?' he asked anxiously.

'Actually,' one of the soldiers said, smiling warmly at the distraught prince. 'We found your daughter.'

Relief washed all over him. 'You did?' Then he felt cold chills running down his spine. 'Wait. Is she alright?'

'She's perfectly fine, Your Highness,' another soldier assured him. 'We don't know exactly what happened, but one of the people here found her running into the village this morning, and the baker and his wife took the girl in. She was upset, but the local doctor has already checked her over and physically she is perfectly alright. She keeps asking about you.'

Fiyero exhaled slowly, feeling as if a heavy weight had suddenly been lifted from his shoulders. 'Where is she now?'

'Still at the baker's,' a soldier said. 'Come on, I'll show you.'

Fiyero followed the man through the village until he knocked on the door of a house. Immediately, there was a sound of hurried footsteps coming from inside. A woman opened the door and she smiled and curtsied for Fiyero. 'Your Highness.'

'Daddy!' A small whirlwind of violet fabric and ebony hair came dashing towards him, and before he knew it, his daughter was in his arms again, sobbing her heart out against his shoulder. 'Daddy…'

He clutched her to his chest, burying his face in her soft hair. 'Thank Oz,' he murmured into her hair, tears stinging his eyes. 'Thank Oz…'

Elyssah cried, locking her arms tightly around his neck, and he looked over her shoulder at the baker's wife, who was standing in the doorway with a smile on her face and tears in her own eyes as well. He locked eyes with her. 'Thank you,' he said sincerely.

She waved him away. 'It was nothing, Your Highness,' she assured him. 'I couldn't very well leave her out on the street, could I? And she's been a little angel from the moment she arrived.' She gently patted the little girl's head. 'See now, lass? Everything is going to be alright again now. Your Daddy is here.'

For some reason, that only made Elyssah cry harder, and Fiyero gave the woman a faint smile. 'Must be the shock,' he said, and she nodded understandingly. 'Thank you for all your help,' he continued. 'A generous reward will be distributed among the people of this village for finding my daughter.'

The baker's wife's eyes widened and she curtsied again. 'Thank _you_, Your Highness.'

She closed the door behind him and he moved back towards the square of the village, where his men were waiting for him. They all smiled when they saw the little princess, safely enveloped in her father's arms.

Fiyero gently put Elyssah back on her feet and crouched down in front of her, taking her hands. 'How are you feeling, princess? Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?'

The girl shook her head, sending her raven hair flying around her face. 'No… but Mommy…'

It was as if ice cold fingers suddenly closed around Fiyero's heart. When no one had mentioned Elphaba, he had just figured that he had somehow arrived at the village before her and that she would come soon, and when his men had told him that Elyssah had been found, he had been so focused on that... He hadn't taken into account once that even though Elyssah might be fine, perhaps Elphaba was not.

'What happened to Mommy, princess?' he asked softly, and she sniffled. 'She- she found me,' she said. 'But… but then the man took me and he had a gun and he said he would kill me if Mommy tried anything…'

Fiyero tried not to shiver at the thought.

'And…' The girl sniffled again. 'Then she said…' She started crying again. 'She said that he could have her if he let me go!' she sobbed.

'Wait, wait, wait.' Fiyero tilted her chin up a little so that she had to look at him. 'They have her now?'

Elyssah nodded, still sobbing, and Fiyero closed his eyes for a moment. Elyssah wrapped her arms around his neck again and he held her close to him, burying his face in her raven hair and willing himself not to cry. He couldn't break down in front of his daughter. He had to be the strong one now.

_Yero my hero._

He swallowed.

* * *

'Drink this.' Graydon handed Elphaba a cup.

She took it, but didn't drink from it. 'What is in it?' she asked calmly, and something about her made him decide not to lie to her. 'Something that will make you fall asleep,' he said. 'If you found this cottage, it probably means others, like your husband, are on their way here as well, and so we have to leave. I have a carriage waiting out the back, but I don't trust you to not make a fuss or try to escape as we go. I also don't want you to see where we're going, just in case you manage to get in touch with someone out there through those magic powers of yours. You can't help them find you if you yourself don't know where you are.'

Sortres had given him the address of another refuge, should something like this happen, and that was where he planned on taking Elphaba. And this time, he wouldn't let _anyone _see his hostage.

She nodded. 'What exactly are you planning on doing with me?'

'Nothing,' he answered truthfully. 'I'm going to keep you with me while my superiors take care of the ransom money. As soon as we have it, you're free to go, and you'll never see me again.'

'So you just want money?' she asked, looking up at him as she sat on the bed. 'That's all there is to it?'

He nodded. 'That's all, Your Highness. I'm not trying to be the bad guy here. I don't want to hurt anyone and I don't take pleasure in kidnappings. I just want to be able to feed and clothe my family.'

She thought about that for a moment, then nodded. 'Alright.'

He was surprised. 'What?'

She held up the cup with the mysterious liquid. 'I trust you,' she said, and he let out a barking, mirthless laugh. 'You shouldn't.'

'I know. But I'm doing it anyway.' With that, she brought the cup to her lips and emptied it all at once.

She put the empty cup on the nightstand. 'How long before it takes effect?' she asked, but as the words were leaving her mouth, they sounded strange to her own ears, muffled, like she was under water. Her head started spinning and her vision went dark, and she fell backwards onto the bed.

Graydon approached her and lifted her up in his arms. 'Not long,' he told her sleeping form.

He took her out the back door and gently put her down inside the carriage, closing the door; then he took the reins of the horse and steered it towards the road.

They rode on for a few hours without stopping, and by the time they reached the cottage that would be their new refuge for the next few days, dusk was already setting in. He had abandoned the carriage in a village a few miles ago and had moved Elphaba to the horse, rising on through the forest until they reached the cottage.

Once they arrived, he lifted her off the horse and brought her inside, putting her down on the bed before moving to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. When he walked back into the living room, he looked through the open door into the bedroom and saw that she was awake.

'Hey,' he said, moving into the room and putting some tea and toast on the nightstand for her. 'How do you feel?'

She brought one hand to her head. 'Dizzy,' she muttered. 'Headache.'

'That's normal. You'll be fine again soon.' He hesitated. 'You can sleep here,' he then said. 'I'll take the couch.'

She pushed herself up a little, propping herself up onto her elbows, brow furrowed. 'Why?'

He looked at her, confused. 'Why what?'

She shook her head slowly. 'I can't read you,' she said. 'First you kidnap my daughter and threaten her with a gun. Then you allow me to take her place, knock me out with a strange beverage and take me to some cabin in the woods, and now you're making me tea and food and offer me to take the couch so that I can sleep in a bed? What kind of kidnapper _are _you?'

Something about her tone made him feel like he should be offended, but he wasn't, really. He just shrugged. 'Not the everyday kind, apparently.'

She snorted softly in agreement. 'You could say that.'

'What? Would you rather have me throw you into a cold, dark cell to rot?' he asked pointedly. She shook her head. 'No, of course not. I'm not saying that I _mind_,' she explained to him. 'I was just wondering… why?'

He sat himself down on the edge of the bed, a reasonable distance away from her. 'It's true, what I told you earlier,' he said. 'I'm only in this for the money.'

'You don't strike me as a greedy person.'

'I thought you said I was hard to read.'

'Not all of you.' She tilted her head a little to the side. 'But somehow, I'm having trouble believing that you're just doing this because you want a big mansion and expensive clothes.'

He was silent for a while, considering telling her everything. Sortres had warned him about not growing too close to his victims, but he didn't really understand why. It wasn't like he was going to kill her in the end, or something. He would never do something like that, no matter how much money his brother offered him.

'My brother and I… we've never had much,' he began quietly. 'Our parents died when I was three years old and Sortres seven, and we ended up in an orphanage. We went to several foster homes, but there were always problems… Sortres was emotionally damaged by the death of our parents, and he became… difficult to handle.'

He fidgeted a little. 'We always ended up being sent back to the orphanage in the end because the families couldn't deal with Sortres. When we were sixteen, we were kicked out and expected to make a living for ourselves.'

Elphaba stayed very still. When this man had talked about being able to feed and clothe his family, she had started wondering whether there were really people that poor living in the Vinkus, and now she wondered if Hamold and Lori knew about these things. They were the King and Queen and they tried to take care of their people the best they could, but they didn't know _everything_. If they knew about this, they would do something, Elphaba was sure of that. And if they wouldn't do it, she and Fiyero certainly would.

'I fell in love with this wonderful girl,' Graydon continued, 'but her family wasn't rich, either. We were young and in love, and we thought everything would turn out alright in the end… we managed. There were days when we barely got by, but we managed.' He took a breath. 'And then Daeni was born.'

'Your daughter?' Elphaba guessed, and Graydon nodded, a smile on his face. 'She's the most beautiful girl you have ever seen. Dark brown hair, bright green eyes. She…' He swallowed. 'She looks a little bit like your own daughter.'

Was it stupid, Elphaba wondered, that she was starting to feel sorry for him? Whether it was or it wasn't, she did. His life clearly hadn't been easy.

'She's amazing,' he continued softly. 'But she's… ill. She has a lung disease that could be fatal if she isn't given the proper medication.'

He was clearly trying his hardest to fight back his tears, and though he was failing, Elphaba pretended not to notice.

'We can't afford it,' he whispered. 'We get her the medication when she gets too sick, but when we do, there's no more money left to buy her proper food or warm clothes. Our roof is leaking, our house ready to fall apart. My wife has been wearing the same dress for over two years, and I feel like I'm failing them. Both of them. Sooner or later, Daeni will need even more medication, and if we won't be able to pay for it… she'll die.'

He looked up at Elphaba again, pain visible in his gray eyes. 'That's why I'm doing this.'

She remained silent, mulling this new information over in her head. Somehow, this all made sense, she realised. Her first gut feeling about him had been right. He wasn't cruel, just desperate.

'I understand,' she said, and he blinked at her. 'You do?'

She flashed him a tired smile. 'I'm a mother,' she said simply. 'You couldn't prevent your daughter from getting sick; I couldn't prevent mine from getting kidnapped. I know what it feels like to fail as a parent.'

He cringed slightly. 'I'm sorry.'

She shook her head. 'I get it now.' She looked at him. 'Look… What's your name, anyway?' she suddenly asked. 'If we're going to be stuck with one another, I might as well know.'

'Graydon,' he said, and she nodded. 'Look, Graydon… I don't know how this is going to end,' she began.

'I don't know if I'm just going to walk away from here in a few days, or if something else will happen that will turn everything around. But I promise you that if I ever make it back to the castle alive, I will make sure that your family is taken care of. Whether by that time you are the richest man in the Vinkus or spending the rest of your life in jail.'

He looked up in surprise. 'Really?'

She nodded. 'Under one condition.'

'Which is?' he asked, and then he could see a fire burning brightly in her dark chocolate eyes as she said in a low voice, 'Do not _ever_, under any circumstances, point a gun at my daughter _ever _again.'

He started laughing, suddenly feeling much lighter. 'I promise.'

'Good.' She reached for the cup on the nightstand, but froze when there came a knock on the door. 'Who is that?'

Graydon cursed softly under his breath – had someone found them? He moved towards the window and peeked outside, fearing the worst.

When he saw the man standing outside the cottage, though, his heart sank. Even though it wasn't Elphaba's husband or a member of the military squad, it still wasn't someone he really wanted to see right now.

'It's Sortres.'


	8. Chapter 8 We Are One

**AN: Glad to see you all agree with me that I'm cruel :D.**

**This chapter... Sortres comes along, and there some magical action between Elphie and Elyssah. Yay. You might be able to tell that I had 'We Are One' from the Lion King II on an endless loop while I was writing this... ahem... yeah. Just love that song, and I though it fitting for Elyssah and Elphaba :).**

* * *

**Chapter 8. We Are One**

Fiyero and his men spent the night in a small inn in the village.

After putting Elyssah to bed, he went to sit in the window seat, gazing out of the window at the stars and the sleeping village outside. He remembered all the times he had found Elphaba in a window seat. She always claimed it helped her think, to just sit there and look up at the sky.

Now he knew what she meant.

He wished he knew where she was, or at least if she was okay. What if she was hurt? Elyssah had told him that the man that had taken her had said it was all about money, but for some reason, he had trouble believing that.

Of course, he would pay the money nonetheless. He would do anything for a chance to get Elphaba back.

'Daddy?'

He turned around, only to find Elyssah in the doorway, her sapphire blue eyes huge in the dim light. 'I can't sleep,' she said in a small voice. 'Can I sleep in your bed?'

His heart melted, and he rose to his feet and went over to her, picking her up in his arms and kissing her cheek. 'Of course, princess.'

He tucked her in and crawled in the bed next to her, looking at her for a moment. She moved closer to him and burrowed into his arms. 'I miss Mommy,' she said, her voice quivering slightly.

Fiyero wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. 'I miss her too, princess,' he whispered. 'But she's going to come back soon.'

She looked up at him with wide eyes. 'Promise?'

He hesitated, but then he nodded. 'Promise.' Because he would make sure of that. He would make sure Elphaba came home safely, or he would die trying.

Softly, he started to sing a lullaby to his daughter, and it wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

'Stay here,' Graydon told Elphaba in a low voice, 'and don't make a sound. I'm going to try and get him to go away.'

She nodded. 'Okay.'

He closed the door to the bedroom, then moved to the front door to open it. He forced a smile when he saw his brother. 'Sortres!' he greeted him. 'What brings you here?'

'Rumours.' The older man pushed past his brother and into the cottage, eyes darting around for a moment before he turned around again. 'Why are you here, Graydon?'

'We've been discoverated at the other place,' Graydon replied calmly. 'I thought it would be best to move here in order to prevent anyone else from finding us.'

Sortres nodded brusquely. He stood there for a moment, looking around, then moving his gaze to the closed doors that led to the bathroom and the bedroom in which Elphaba was staying. Then he turned to face his brother once more. 'Is it true?' he asked curtly.

Graydon blinked. 'Is what true?'

Sortres turned around fully and looked his brother in the eye. 'Did you let the girl go?'

Graydon was startled. 'Where- where did you hear that?' he asked faintly, and his older brother grumbled. 'I have eyes and ears everywhere, Graydon. You know that.' His eyes bored into Graydon's. 'So it's true, then?'

'It's not like we lost our hostage,' Graydon hurried to explain. 'Yes, I let the girl go, but we have her mother now.'

Sortres' eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He pushed his little brother down into a chair. 'Tell me what happened,' he ordered.

'Princess Elphaba found us,' Graydon explained. 'She begged me to let her daughter go and take her instead.'

Sortres growled. 'And you _agreed_?!' he demanded. 'Graydon, I told you specifically – if the mother were to come and find the kid, you were supposed to make her stay there as well! You were supposed to keep them _both _hostage and not let _either _of them get away!'

Graydon looked at his brother, confused. 'Sor… of course I agreed,' he said softly. 'We can still get the money,' he assured him. 'Prince Fiyero will pay the same amount of money for his wife as he would for his daughter. It didn't endanger our mission, and I just… I had to do it.' He shook his head. 'I'm a father, too, Sortres,' he said, trying to get his brother to understand. 'That look in her eyes… I couldn't do that to her.'

Sortres let out a frustrated shriek and grabbed a mug from the table, smashing it against the wall. It shattered into tiny little pieces, but it didn't seem to relieve his anger.

Graydon looked up at his brother with wide eyes. 'Sor, what in Oz…'

'You blew it!' Sortres roared. 'You blew the entire mission, Graydon!'

'No, I did not! I just explained to you, the money-'

'Oz dammit, I _knew _I should have asked someone else for this job! You're just too dim-witted!'

Graydon was baffled. 'Excuse me?'

'You really don't understand, do you?' Sortres asked, his voice suddenly dangerously low. 'You really don't understand that _this was never about the money_!'

Graydon stared at his brother for a while. 'What do you-'

'Of course it was for _you_!' Sortres started to pace. 'Everything, all of this, was always just about the money for you.' He mimicked his brother. ''I want to take care of my family!' That's why I knew you would agree to this if I offered you some money. And sure, you will never see me declining some nice big sacks of gold, but that was never the goal of this!'

Now Graydon was starting to get a little bit angry, too. He rose to his feet. 'What _was _this about, then, Sortres?' he asked. 'Enlighten me.'

'It's all about power,' Sortres hissed at him. 'Everything in life is always about power. And though money is a part of that, it's not all.' He covered his eyes with his hand. 'Graydon, the girl and the mother are both magical.'

That did nothing to clear up Graydon's confusion. 'I know,' he said. 'Everyone knows that Princess Elphaba is a sorceress, and I guess it's possible that the little girl is, too. I don't see what that has to do with anything.'

Sortres leaned against a wall, his eyes burning with anger. 'Do you have any idea what that magic could do?' he hissed at his brother. '_Think_, Graydon. Just use your brain for once. We could overthrow the current government. We could take over the Vinkus, become Kings ourselves. We could overthrow the Wizard himself, if we wanted to!'

'But they would never use their magic for that!' Graydon protested, and Sortres whirled around to face him. 'That's why we needed the girl!' he shouted. 'The kid is only five and could easily be persuaded into doing anything, especially if we were to hurt her mother if she didn't. The mother would be more difficult to get to work with us, but that's why we'd have the girl. Princess Elphaba would never allow anything to happen to her daughter, no matter what she would have to do to prevent that from happening.'

It took a while before Sortres' words sunk in, but when they did, Graydon felt sick. This had been his brother's real plan all along? If he had known this, he would never have agreed to help.

'You wanted to trick them into using their magic by threatening to hurt the other?' Graydon choked out. 'Sortres, that's _sick_! You can't tell a five-year-old that you're going to hurt her mother if she doesn't work with you!'

'It gets sicker, _brother_,' Sortres hissed. 'Because I wasn't planning on leaving it at threats when it came down to it.'

It felt like he had punched Graydon in the gut. 'You mean you would actually hurt them?'

'Why not?' Sortres made a frustrated sound in his throat. 'But that doesn't matter now, since you let the girl go! What about my instructions didn't you understand? Elyssah was kidnapped. I _knew _that Elphaba would come and find her – that's why we kidnapped the girl, because we knew we could use her to lure Elphaba to us and after that we could use her to make Elphaba do what we wanted her to do. I told you to take them both hostage and keep them here until I came to give you further instructions! Imagine what we could have _done _with those magic powers, Graydon! We can't make Elphaba do anything for us _now_, because we don't have her daughter anymore! We don't have anything against her _because you let the girl go_!'

'And you know what?' Graydon rose to his feet, his own eyes flashing as well now. 'I'm so glad I did,' he spat at his brother. 'Because I would _never _have worked with you if I had known this!'

'I knew it,' Sortres sniffed contemptuously. 'Always the weak one. The one with a _heart_. Lucky for me, I have some leverage to make sure you keep doing what I ask you to do.'

Graydon's eyes narrowed. 'Leverage? What do you mean? I would never help you with this. I won't,' he declared, but his brother only laughed hollowly. 'We'll see about that, little brother. I think you're going to do whatever I ask you to, no matter what you say.' His gaze was piercing as he turned it onto his brother again. 'Unless you want something to happen to your family.'

Graydon drew in his breath with a sharp hiss.

'That's right, little bro.' Sortres started circling him like a predator circling its prey. 'We have your wife and your kid, and we're not going to let them go until we have caught a certain someone _else's _wife and kid. So you are going to stay here and make sure Princess Elphaba doesn't escape, while _I _set out to get the little girl again. And I'm not letting your wife or your daughter go until I have both Elphaba and Elyssah safely locked in a cellar somewhere. Understood?'

Graydon was too shocked to say anything, and Sortres glared at his brother for a moment longer, then turned around and left, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

_Elyssah and her mother were walking in the gardens of Adurin Iir together._

'_Mommy?'_

'_Yes, sweetie?' They stopped walking and Elyssah studied the ducks in the pond for a moment before looking back up at her mother. 'I was just thinking,' she said seriously, and Elphaba suppressed a smile. 'What about?'_

'_Well…' The little girl scrunched up her nose in thought. 'About… dying.'_

_Elphaba was startled. 'What?'_

'_There's this girl at school,' Elyssah explained, 'and her Daddy died. And then she said that everybody dies when they get older. But then I thought… what if you die?' she asked, her lower lip trembling. 'Or Daddy? Or Auntie Nessa or Auntie Galinda or… or…'_

'_Hey, hey, hey!' Elphaba shook her head and crouched down in front of her daughter, stroking her cheek. 'Lys, you shouldn't worry about those things. None of us is going to die anytime soon!'_

'_But you will one day,' the girl pointed out, sounding far older than her four years of age. 'Won't you?'_

_Elphaba couldn't deny that._

_The little girl sniffled a little. 'And when you do, I'll be all alone!'_

_Elphaba paused for a moment, then took Elyssah's hands and looked into her eyes. 'All you need to know, Elyssah,' she said solemnly, reaching out to tuck a loose strand of ebony hair behind her daughter's ear, 'is that you'll _never_ be alone. Because the ones you love will always be with you.'_

_The little girl furrowed her brow. 'I don't understand,' she declared. 'I mean, I love Daddy, but he's not here right now… so how can he be with me if he's not here?'_

_Elphaba smiled. 'Not physically,' she conceded. 'He's not _here_… but he is right there.' She softly tapped the spot where Elyssah's heart was. 'When you love someone, and they love you back, they never really leave you. You always carry them with you in your heart. Even when they've died.' She met her daughter's eyes. 'Elyssah, whenever something happens and you feel angry, or sad, or lost… Just remember that you're never alone. Your father and I, and the rest of your family, too, will always stand by your side. We're a family. In a way, we'll always be together.'_

_Elyssah thought about that for a moment. 'Is that like… like with our magic?' she finally asked, screwing up her nose again in thought. 'That I get this funny feeling whenever you're close?'_

_Elphaba smiled and picked her daughter up, spinning her around, making her giggle. 'Exactly like that,' she told the little girl. 'We are one, you and I. We're connected. And that is why you can handle anything. Whatever happens, no matter how much it scares you or makes you think that you could never do it… remember this, and you can take on the world. Because it means so much to have people love you, and to love them in return. No matter how far away from you they might be.'_

_Elyssah looked up at her mother with large, confused eyes. 'I'm not sure I understand,' she confessed, but Elphaba just smiled and lifted her daughter up in her arms again to hug her. 'You don't have to,' she told her. 'Not yet. One day you'll understand.'_

Elyssah awoke with a start, staring into the darkness with wide eyes for a moment. 'Mommy,' she whispered, but it had been just a dream – a memory, actually. The girl recalled her mother telling her those things, about six months ago.

She curled into herself, feeling alone despite the fact that her father was with her. She hadn't really understood what her mother had tried to tell her that day, but she felt that she should. She had a feeling that if she would understand, it would help her somehow.

Her father stirred beside her and turned to look at her. 'Lys?' he asked quietly. 'Are you okay?'

She nodded. 'I just had a dream,' she said softly. 'About Mommy.'

He stroked her hair. 'Don't worry, princess,' he murmured softly. 'Do you want to tell me what the dream was about?'

'Something she told me when we were in the garden some time ago,' she said in a small voice. 'Only I didn't really understand what it meant. She said… She said that…' She closed her eyes as she tried to recall it, then suddenly gasped when images flooded her mind.

She saw her mother, lying curled up on a bed in a strange room, arms wrapped protectively around her stomach.

_You'll never be alone._

The scene changed to her father in what had to be a hospital; he was lying very still, but then there was a light shining around him and green and red sparkles surrounded him for a moment.

Green was the colour of her mother's magic… and red was the colour of Elyssah's own.

She heard her Auntie Galinda's voice. 'She saved you, Fiyero! Elphie and her unborn child! They saved you!'

Elyssah knew that Auntie Galinda always called her mother Elphie, and she understood that the unborn child they were talking about was Elyssah herself – her Auntie Galinda had once told her that she had saved her father's life before she was even born, but she hadn't really understood how that had happened back then and her parents refused to tell her, claiming that she was still too young to know.

But from this vision, she realised that she and her mother must have used their magic _together_ to save her father.

_We are one, you and I._

Elyssah held her breath.

…_Elyssah, whenever something happens and you feel angry, or sad, or lost… Just remember that you're never alone…_

…_Whatever happens, no matter how much it scares you or makes you think that you could never do it… remember this, and you can take on the world._

'We're connected,' Elyssah whispered. 'We are one.'

'Elyssah?' Fiyero sat up straight, eyeing his daughter worriedly. 'Are you alright?'

_We are one… _And suddenly, she realised what that meant.

She was connected with her mother, not only through their magic, but through their love for one another. They could feel each other whenever they were close, but that wasn't all of it; a part of her mother would always be with her, wherever she went… because they loved each other.

And as she realised that, it was as if she could feel it, almost see it; it was almost like a rope, or a thread, lighting up, connecting her and her mother. And she could see where the thread went. She wasn't sure how, but she could see it, she could feel it, and she was absolutely certain that she was right.

She sat up as well and looked at her father, excitement in her blue eyes.

'I know where Mommy is.'


	9. Chapter 9 Didn't Know What To Do

**AN: Hi guys!**

**I'm really sorry for the long wait (I just checked and it wasn't **_**that **_**long. Five days for this one and a week for You're Still The One, but still), but I have a good reason! **

**Last week, my fourth wisdom tooth started coming through, and it hurt like hell - you know, headache, my ear and throat hurt, cheek, jaw, etc.. So I skipped some lectures, thinking it would pass, but it didn't. Finally mustered all my courage and went to the dentist, and he told me way too cheerfully that the new wisdom tooth had too little room to come through entirely, so I had to have it removed.**

**Now those of you who know me a little, know that I'm pretty terrified of dentists and even more so of needles, so I kind of went into hysterics in front of my dentist. I quite literally begged him if he couldn't leave it in. He just laughed at me (I'm not joking here, I hate that man) and told me no. I freaked out, not just because I was scared but because the earliest I could have it done would be next Thursday and my exams will start in two weeks, so I was really worried about that, too; but Friday early in the morning, the pain got so bad that they made it an emergency appointment, and two hours after I woke up, I found myself at the hospital.**

**I will spare you the details about the long, long needle that was used to sedate me (and the near panic attack that sent me into), but the point is that I'm still alive and back again ^_^. Didn't have much inspiration or energy to write last week, but I'll try to update a little bit more in the next few days.**

**Anyways, thank you all so much again for your reviews and I hope you like this! (Inluding my cliffy comeback *smirk*.)**

* * *

**Chapter 9. Didn't Know What To Do**

Graydon came into the room where Elphaba was still hiding and closed the door behind him, slumping against it. He looked up wearily to find Elphaba in the window sill, as usual. 'Did you hear all that?'

She nodded, and he sighed, raking his fingers through his hair in an almost desperate gesture. 'What am I going to do now?'

Elphaba's reply was a whisper, so soft that he almost didn't hear it; and when he did hear it, he was sure he must have heard it wrong. 'What did you say?'

She looked up at him calmly and repeated what she had said, a little louder now. 'Kill me.'

So he _had _heard it right. Completely baffled, he stared at her. 'Is that a figurative way of speaking?'

She shook her head. 'No,' she said. 'I mean that in the literal sense.'

He could only gape at her.

'Listen,' she said, shifting a little and gazing at him gravely. 'I heard everything your brother said,' she said. 'And he won't stop until he gets both me and Elyssah. You're a father, Graydon. You must understand – I can't let that happen. I have to do everything I can to protect my daughter. We're no good to your brother apart – he needs us to be together. If you kill me, Elyssah won't be of any use to him anymore and so she won't be in danger.'

Graydon slowly started shaking his head. 'No,' he declared firmly. 'This is wrong. Elphaba, I'm going to set you free and you can find your daughter and protect her yourself.'

Now she shook her head. 'You can't let me go,' she said. 'He'll go after your family.'

Graydon bit his lip, clearly panicked. 'But…' He pulled at his hair and moaned softly. He sank down onto the bed, deflating. 'I just don't know what to do anymore,' he wailed softly.

Elphaba shifted a little, tucking one leg underneath her, and looked over at him. 'Graydon, I was serious,' she said solemnly. 'Just kill me. If you tell Sortres I did it myself, he'll probably believe you – and he will let you and your family go freely. My daughter and my husband will be safe. It's probably best for everyone. Like I said, you're a father, and so I know you understand that I would do anything to protect Elyssah, and that I-'

'I'm also a husband!' he suddenly snapped at her, rising to his feet. He glared at her. 'And as such, I know for certain that I _cannot _let you do this.'

She stared at him, baffled.

'Elphaba,' he tried to explain. 'You're right – I would do anything to protect my own daughter, too. But think not only about her safety for a moment, but also about her emotional state. About your husband. It would destroy them if you died.'

Elphaba bit her lip – hard. Of course, she knew that was true – she couldn't really deny it. She had heard from Nessa and Galinda what Fiyero had been like when he had thought she was dead, years before, and they hadn't even been together for all that long back then.

_What life? She _was _my life…_

But then again, he still had his parents, and Boq and Nessa, Galinda and Paro. And Elyssah did, too. They had many people around them who loved them and would take care of them. Even more importantly, they had each other. Fiyero wouldn't give up, would he? He would force himself to keep it together. For Elyssah.

As if he was reading her mind, Graydon spoke up softly, 'Even your daughter wouldn't be enough for him.'

Her head snapped up to look at him.

He shook his head. 'He would probably put on a brave face for Elyssah,' he admitted. 'That's what I would do for my daughter. But if my wife would kill herself, even if it was to keep Daeni safe… I would die inside.'

Elphaba swallowed, but the lump in her throat wouldn't go away. Because she knew that he was right.

'I know,' she whispered, looking away, tears brimming in her eyes now. 'But I have to do _something_, Graydon. I can't just sit here and do nothing while that lunatic brother of yours is after my daughter!'

He sighed. 'I know. You're right. But I don't know what to do…' Suddenly, his head whipped around to face Elphaba. '_I _could go.'

She frowned. 'What?'

'I could go,' Graydon repeated. 'To warn your husband. Tell him that you're safe, but that my brother is after Elyssah. He could protect her if he knew, and-'

'Graydon, you'd be taken captive, or even shot, before you could get within a mile radius of him,' she interrupted him sharply. 'And what if Sortres comes back and finds only me here? He might do something to your family, just because you didn't listen to him!'

Graydon started chewing his lip again. 'You're right,' he said. 'But…'

She spoke up softly. 'I'll go.'

He looked up at her.

'You wanted to set me free,' she reminded him. 'So you do that, and…'

His face fell. 'But… my family…'

She shook her head. 'I don't want anything to happen to them, Graydon,' she said. 'But I also don't want anything to happen to mine. So if you let me go, and I warn Fiyero, make sure Elyssah is somewhere safe… and then I come back.'

He stared at her, completely dumbstruck. 'You'd come back?'

'If I move quickly, I could be back within a few days,' Elphaba said. 'If Sortres comes by in that time, just tell him I'm asleep or something – he didn't ask to see me last time, either. You just pretend I'm still here, and I'll be back as soon as possible to face your brother myself.'

He was still gaping at her, no sound coming out of his mouth. Finally, he choked out, 'You… you'd do that? You'd come back? For me?'

She smiled sadly at him. 'I don't believe you're a bad person, Graydon,' she said truthfully. 'I think you're just desperate, and perhaps slightly naïve when it comes to your brother, but that's not a crime. You don't deserve any of this, and your family deserves it even less – they don't even know what's going on. If coming back is what it takes to save a woman and a sick little girl's life, then I will.'

He returned her smile, albeit a bit shakily. 'Thank you.'

'I'll leave when it's dark outside,' she told him. 'That way, no one will recognise me and start spreading the word that I got out, or something. If that happened and Sortres would hear…'

Graydon shuddered. 'You're right, that wouldn't be good,' he agreed. 'So we wait a few more hours?'

She nodded.

'I'll go and make us some food,' he said.

They ate something while they waited, neither of them speaking much, both their minds on their respective families. Elphaba looked out the window as the sky slowly grew darker. Had it really only been this morning when she had seen Elyssah? When she had offered to take her daughter's place? It seemed like weeks ago.

She wondered what they were doing now, Elyssah and Fiyero. Were they together again yet? Or was Elyssah still in the village and was Fiyero on his way? Either way, she decided, they were together – or would be soon – and that was what mattered. They would pull each other through.

Suddenly, she felt something, a strange sensation in her mind – like someone was brushing it with a feather, but… different. She frowned. It was such a familiar feeling, yet she couldn't place it… And then she gasped when realisation hit her.

Elyssah.

It had been a long time since she had felt this, that gentle nudge in her mind – when she had been pregnant, to be exact. It had been their way of communicating with one another even before she had been able to feel Elyssah move; it was her daughter's magic, reaching out for her.

What in Oz was Elyssah doing?

Graydon, who had seen Elphaba pale, quirked an eyebrow. 'Something wrong?'

She shook her head numbly. She didn't want to tell him for several reasons. One, because it might be nothing and he would only get worried if he knew her daughter was trying to contact her. And two, because if he knew about Elphaba and Elyssah's magical connection, he might tell Sortres – whether purposefully or not – and she couldn't have that.

'You sure?' Graydon pressed on, and she snapped, 'Everything is fine!'

He looked offended and collected their plates to bring them to the kitchen, not even saying a word. Elphaba sighed and rested her forehead against the window.

Graydon didn't come back into the bedroom again, and Elphaba didn't bother coming out. She just waited.

Finally, when she figured it was dark enough, she left the room. 'Graydon?' she called.

She found him in the kitchen, stirring a cup of coffee, and she leaned against the door frame. 'I'm leaving.'

He looked up at her and nodded slowly. 'Okay. I'll… cover for you.'

She flashed him a faint smile. 'I'll be back as soon as possible.'

He nodded. 'Good luck.'

'Thank you.' She turned around and he followed her into the living room.

They headed for the hallway, but suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door.

Elphaba and Graydon exchanged a look. 'Could be Sortres,' said Graydon worriedly.

Elphaba understood the message and swiftly disappeared back into the bedroom. Graydon took a deep breath and entered the hallway, then opened the door.

What he found there, however, wasn't his brother.

It was the barrel of a gun, being pushed into his face.

He gulped.

Then an ominous voice sounded from behind the gun. 'Give me one reason not to murder you right now.'

Graydon opened his mouth, but upon hearing the voice, Elphaba came dashing from the other room, her face hopeful. 'Yero?'

Immediately, the gun lowered and Graydon could see that it was indeed Prince Fiyero standing in front of his door. 'Fae?'

Elphaba ran past Graydon and straight into her husband's arms. 'Yero!'

He wrapped both his arms around her and held her close to him, closing his eyes for a moment and burying his face in her soft ebony hair. Then he pulled away slightly to look her over almost frantically. 'Are you okay?' he demanded.

'I'm fine,' she assured him, and another, much smaller figure came running towards her. 'Mommy!'

Elphaba couldn't help a broad, beaming smile to spread across her face. 'Lys!'

She knelt down to catch her daughter in her arms, lifting her up and spinning her around. Elyssah locked her arms around her mother's neck. 'Mommy, I missed you!'

'I missed you, too, sweetheart.' Elphaba tenderly stroked some ebony hair away from her daughter's face. 'Are you alright?'

Elyssah nodded violently. 'I did exactly as you asked, Mommy! I went into the village and then there were nice people who took care of me, and then Daddy came… only he was really worried about you,' she added with a look at her father.

Quite honestly, Fiyero was startled – he had tried so hard to hide that fact from his daughter, not wanting to upset her even more.

Elphaba smiled at him and laced their fingers together, squeezing his hand softly. 'How did you find me?'

Fiyero opened his mouth, but Elyssah was faster, beaming at her mother. 'Remember what you told me about that I would never be alone, and that we are one?' she asked significantly, and Elphaba nodded slowly. 'Yes.'

'I understood it,' Elyssah declared proudly. 'And then I could feel where you were.'

Elphaba was completely stunned – even she hadn't known that their connection went that deep. 'You could?'

Her daughter nodded. 'And then we came here.'

'Fae, are you _sure _you're alright?' Fiyero asked her quietly, and she leaned up to kiss him softly. 'I'm fine, Yero. Really.'

Fiyero looked over her shoulder, and his eyes narrowed when he saw Graydon standing there. With a growl, he pushed Elphaba behind him protectively and took out his gun again. Graydon blanched and recoiled, holding up both hands.

Elphaba quickly stepped in front of Fiyero again. 'Yero, don't!'

He stared at her. 'What do you mean, don't?' he demanded. 'Fae, he kidnapped our daughter! He held you hostage! I should murder him right on the spot!'

'Fiyero,' she said softly, and he met her gaze.

'He has a family,' she told him gently. 'His brother is forcing him to do this. All he wants is for his family to be safe and healthy.'

That didn't completely ease Fiyero's suspicion, but his face softened and he lowered the gun. If that was true, he could understand it. He would do pretty much everything for his own family, too.

Elphaba squeezed his hand again. 'Thank you.'

Graydon let out an audible breath. 'Yes. Thank you.' He looked at Elphaba, who nodded at him. 'Seems like I won't have to go anymore,' she said. She turned to Fiyero again. 'Yero, there's not much time,' she said. 'But Graydon's brother is after Elyssah, and I need you to keep her safe.'

He stared at her. 'What are you saying?'

'I have to stay here,' she replied. 'If Graydon allows me to escape, his brother will do something horrendible to his family. I can't let that happen, Yero. So you and Elyssah have to go, make sure you keep her safe – get her out of the Vinkus if you can, but don't leave her alone…'

'And what about you?' he demanded anxiously. She leaned up to kiss his cheek. 'I'll be fine,' she promised him.

Graydon, however, was shaking his head by now. 'No,' he declared.

Elphaba spun around to face him, incredulous. 'What?'

'Elphaba.' He gestured towards Fiyero and Elyssah. 'You still want to go on?' he asked in a choked voice. 'After… _this_?'

She met his gaze steadily. 'Of course,' she said simply. 'This is your _family _we're talking about, Graydon.'

But he was shaking his head again.

'No,' he said again. 'I… I can't let you do this, Elphaba.' He indicated Fiyero and Elyssah again. 'Just look at them. You can't just send them away and expect them to leave you here.'

The truth was that once again, he recognised so much of himself and his own family in the Tiggulars; and the look in Fiyero's eyes, but especially the one in Elyssah's, broke his heart.

Elphaba started to protest. 'But-'

'Elphaba,' he said urgently. 'It was a desperate plan, anyway. If you were to stay here, and Sortres wouldn't be able to get his hands on your daughter… I don't know what he would do. He might just keep you here for a very long time. He could lock you up somewhere and keep you there for the rest of your life, trying to force you to use your magic to his advantage _without _Elyssah. He might even just kill you out of mere frustration. There's no guarantee, and so it's too dangerous.'

Fiyero had blanched visibly at this, subconsciously pulling Elphaba a bit closer to his side, which only strengthened the feeling Graydon had that this was the right decision to make.

'I can't do that to you,' he concluded simply. 'Any of you.'

Elphaba opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by a high-pitched scream. 'Mommy!'


	10. Chapter 10 Promises Broken

**AN: Sorry it took another while, but here's the next one! Although I doubt if it will make you happy...**

**Musicgal, thanks so much for the big hug :). And yeah... I just had to bring that back - it was my favourite line from Yero My Hero back then ^_^.**

* * *

**Chapter 10. Promises Broken**

'Now,' Sortres said in a sickeningly sweet voice, pressing his blade against Elyssah's throat. 'Unless you want your little darling princess to get hurt, I suggest you, Princess Elphaba, come with me; and you, Prince Fiyero… well, you'd better go and find yourself a new wife and kid.'

Fiyero's hand immediately went to his sword again. 'Over my dead body,' he growled, but Sortres just smirked. 'That can be arranged.'

'Sor…' Graydon tried desperately. 'Please think about this.'

'Think about what?' The older man turned towards his brother with a sneer. 'You, my little darling brother, are _weak_. I thought you would do anything for your family, but unfortunately, it seems like I underestimated you.' He trailed the tip of his knife along Elyssah's cheek without actually putting pressure on it – yet. 'I think you need some more convincing, Graydon.'

His eyes bored into his brother's. 'Tell me, brother – if I killed your wife, would you do as I told you? Surely you wouldn't want your daughter to have to grow up as an orphan, would you?'

Graydon's face was ashen now. 'Please don't,' he begged, and Sortres grinned at him. 'I knew we understood each other.'

Suddenly, he pushed Elyssah towards his brother. In a reflex, Graydon caught her and held on to her.

'Now,' Sortres said in a low voice. 'Keep that girl here, or I will carry out my threat. I can promise you that… and we both know that I always keep my promises, don't we?' He cackled and handed Graydon his knife. 'Keep her there,' he ordered. 'If either Fiyero or Elphaba tries something, don't hesitate to hurt the girl.'

Suddenly, Fiyero was grabbed from behind. He yelped and tried to wrench himself free, but two of Sortres' men had taken his arms and were forcing him to the ground right now. Elphaba's eyes flamed as she looked at Sortres, and when she raised her arms, green sparks were flying back and forth between her fingertips. 'Let them go!'

Sortres' face darkened. 'I wouldn't try your magic on me, you little witch,' he snarled. 'Unless you want your daughter to get hurt. Graydon?'

He shot one look in his brother's direction, and Graydon swallowed, then put just the tiniest bit more pressure on the knife. A small drop of blood trickled down Elyssah's cheek, and the girl choked on a sob. Graydon almost couldn't bear it – it was the most heartbreaking sound he had ever heard, except perhaps for the cry that escaped Elphaba's lips after that.

'No!' Her eyes were wide and her face was pale as she slowly lowered her hands, the sparks fading. 'Don't hurt her,' she begged Sortres, almost in tears. 'Please.'

Sortres grinned. 'See? Much better.'

He circled Elphaba like a predator circling its prey, studying her, trailing a second knife along her jaw, down her neck and her arm, and to her side. 'I knew I could get you to listen to me.'

She resisted the urge to spit into his face and he chuckled softly, then whirled around abruptly to face Fiyero. 'Now,' he said in a dangerously low voice. 'Get out of here, Prince Fiyero, or I'm afraid I'm going to have to order my men to get rid of you some other way.'

'Why didn't you already?' Fiyero spat, and Sortres cast his eyes heavenward. 'Do you _want _me to?' he asked in a bored voice. He kneeled down next to Fiyero, tilting up the prince's chin and examining his face. 'You know,' he said in a tone that implied he was just having a casual conversation with someone. 'Despite what you might believe, I am not a psychopath. I don't enjoy murdering people. In fact, if I can avoid it, I do.' He stared at Fiyero intently. 'But I won't hesitate to kill someone if that is necessary for my cause.'

Fiyero, apparently feeling the same urge Elphaba had only moments before, threw back his head and spat into Sortres' face. Sortres' eyes darkened. 'Careful, Your Highness,' he hissed. 'I am very close to deciding that your death is necessary for my cause.'

Elphaba grabbed his arm. 'Let me talk to him,' she pleaded softly. 'I can convince him to go.'

Sortres shook her off and made a vague hand gesture. 'Go ahead,' he said. He indicated Elyssah, who was still trembling in Graydon's grip, a knife pressed against the side of her face. 'But you know that if you try something, your little one will lose an eye.'

Elphaba swallowed, but nodded. The two men holding Fiyero down pulled him up, so that she could look into his eyes. 'Yero…'

'I'm not leaving you here,' he declared hotly. 'Either of you. So you might as well stop trying.'

'Do you want Elyssah to die?' she whispered harshly, but he shook his head stubbornly. 'They wouldn't kill her,' he said confidently. 'They need her for their evil plans involving both your powers.'

'Well, then do _you_ want to die?' she snapped at him. He shook his head again. 'I'm not leaving-'

'Do you want Elyssah to have to grow up without her father?'

That shut him up. For a moment, at least. 'But-'

'Do you want your parents to lose their only son?'

'Fae, my parents-'

'Do you want _me _to have to go on without you?' She looked into his eyes. 'Because you know I can't. I can't do this without you, Yero. You have to go.'

He softened, but he remained stubborn. 'Fae, I can't just-'

'Fiyero!' she practically yelled at him. He fell silent, and she caught his gaze and held it. 'You're no good to anyone dead,' she said, and he let his head hang.

'I know,' he muttered. 'But…'

'I know, Yero my hero,' she said softly, brushing his hair away from his face and kissing his forehead. She cradled his face into her hands and looked into his eyes. 'We'll be fine,' she promised him quietly. 'I will take care of Elyssah, _a chroí_. One way or another, I'll find a way to get us out of here… but I need you to stay alive. For Elyssah. For me. Okay?'

He bit his bottom lip until he tasted blood, but she kept on looking at him until he gave a small nod. 'Okay,' he conceded reluctantly, and he closed his eyes as she kissed his lips. 'Thank you.'

'Take him away,' Sortres ordered his men. 'Escort him to the nearest City, then come back. We have what we need now – there's no need for us to stay in the Vinkus, so we're leaving as soon as you two get back.'

'Leaving?' Fiyero protested, starting to struggle again. 'Where are you taking them?'

Sortres eyed him coolly. 'There's absolutely no need for you to know that, Your Highness,' he said with a sneer. 'Now if you'll excuse me.' He turned back towards Graydon. 'You're coming with us.'

Graydon looked at his brother pleadingly. 'But… my family…'

Sortres waved him away. 'You're not thinking I'm going to let them go, are you?' he said contemptuously, a cruel smile playing around his lips. 'No way, little brother. They're my only leverage to make sure you won't turn against me, and I'm planning on making good use of that.'

The anger radiating from Elphaba was almost palpable. 'You filthy pig,' she said in a low voice, trembling with rage.

Sortres turned around. 'Excuse me?'

'You heard me.' She locked eyes with him – his gaze cool, hers dangerous. 'You promised your brother that you'd let his family go if he helped you.'

'If he helped me, yes,' Sortres sneered. 'But he didn't, remember? He tried to let all three of you get away!'

'He hurt my _daughter _because of you!' Elphaba shouted at him, gesturing wildly. Sparks flew off her fingers again and Sortres eyed them in interest. 'Ah, there's the magic,' he whispered greedily. 'I knew it. You're going to be of good use to me, Elphaba. With power like that…'

Her eyes flashed, and he sighed, apparently tired of this conversation. 'Elphaba,' he said curtly. 'When I said I always keep my promises, I wasn't serious. Where we're from, promises don't mean a thing. Get used to it.'

He eyed her up and down for a moment curiously. 'Why do you people _feel _so much?' he asked, genuinely curious about that. 'Why do you allow yourselves to care about one another this much? It's bad enough that you feel that way about your family… but why would _you_,' he pointed at Elphaba, 'care about me breaking a promise I made to Graydon?'

'Because I'm human,' she snapped back at him. 'And some people around here _do _have feelings.'

'Yes.' Sortres studied his brother, then the agitated green girl in front of him. 'Some people do.'

A malicious grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. 'That's it, isn't it?' he asked her. 'You're identifying yourself with him.' He nodded towards Graydon. 'You both have a family, a little girl to keep safe. Did the two of you bond while he was keeping you here? Did he tell you his sad life story – the story about poor little orphan Graydon, who found himself a family and only kidnapped you because he needed money to save his daughter? Who didn't know anything about his older brother's evil plans?'

Elphaba's silence was enough, and he sneered. 'Ha. That's what I thought.' He glared at Graydon. 'You're predictable, brother. Pathetic and predictable.'

Elphaba flared up. 'He is not pathetic!' she hissed. 'If anyone around here is pathetic, it's _you_, Sortres!'

'So then you thought,' Sortres continued, ignoring the princess, 'you thought that now I have _your _family, the least you could do is make sure _his _family is safe. Because you both have partners and little girls, and you feel bad for Graydon and his family, so you want _his _family to be safe, because _you _couldn't protect your own. Is that right?'

Something flickered in Elphaba's eyes, but she didn't say anything. He was right, after all. She hadn't been able to protect Elyssah and Fiyero – _again_.

'She did the best she could to protect us,' Fiyero told Sortres, getting all worked up himself now. 'She's not to blame for anything, _you _are! Wait until I get free, then I will-'

'Oh, shut up, will you?' Sortres snapped at him. 'You have no right to speak at all, Prince Fiyero. Aren't _you _the man of the family? If anyone was supposed to keep your wife and daughter safe, wouldn't it have been _you_? Well, allow me to assure you that you failed. Big time. Because I'm going to take them both, and you can spend the rest of your life feeling guilty as you mull over the fact that _you couldn't save them_.'

With an almost animalistic growl, Elphaba jumped onto Sortres' back, locking her arms around his neck and hanging onto it with all her weight. He struggled weakly to get her off of him, but her grip was iron and he couldn't shake her off right away.

Graydon, Fiyero, and all Sortres' men watched with their mouths wide open as the raven-haired witch tried to strangle the man that had kidnapped her daughter. 'I hate you!' she hissed into his ear. 'And even if I don't succeed now, I promise you that one day, one way or another, I'm going to bring you down! Do you hear me?'

Sortres clenched his teeth as his fingers found his knife, which he had put back into the pocket of his coat. 'I hear you,' he growled, then plunged the knife backwards, into the green girl's stomach.

Immediately, her grip loosened, and he yanked back his knife as she fell onto the floor, gasping for breath as her own blood trickled from between her fingers, staining her dress and the floor beneath her.

'Elphaba!' The scream from Fiyero's lips was bloodcurdling, but before he could move, one of the men slammed the prince's head into the wall, effectively knocking him out. Elyssah was crying, and Graydon's face had turned ashen. 'Sortres…'

'Take him away!' Sortres shouted at his men. 'For Oz's sake, take that despicable prince _away _or I'm going to strangle him with my bare hands!' Then he looked down at Elphaba, who was still curled up on the floor, wheezing for air. 'Now look at what you've done,' he said to her, nudging her with his foot. 'Why couldn't you just listen to me?'

'Sortres,' Graydon tried, 'you can't possibly-'

'Shut up, Graydon.' Sortres stepped over Elphaba's now limp body and watched as his men took Fiyero away. Then he turned back to look at the terrified little girl Graydon was still holding.

'You see now what happens when you love someone?' he asked Elyssah. 'You get either them or yourself killed. Little bit of advice to you, kid: it's better to be independent and alone. You have less to lose.'

The girl sniffled slightly, and when she looked up at Sortres, her bright blue eyes were filled with tears; but he was slightly stunned to see a strength in there that he hadn't expected to see in any five-year-old. His eyes flickered towards the unmoving green girl on the floor for a moment before coming back up to look at Elyssah. She was her mother's daughter, alright.

'You're wrong,' the tiny princess said now, looking up at Sortres, obviously scared and sad, yet unwavering. 'Mommy says that love is the best thing in the world.'

Sorters snorted a laugh and nudged Elphaba again, as if to make a point. 'And look where it got her.'

Elyssah didn't say anything. Sortres examined the green girl at his feet for a moment and grimaced. 'I hope I haven't hit any vital organs,' he grunted, 'or this has all been for nothing. Oz dammit, why did you have to attack me?' he asked Elphaba irritably. 'I wouldn't have had to do this if you hadn't.'

She didn't respond, of course. Sortres wasn't sure if she was unconscious or dead. He hoped the former, or her magic powers would be lost to him forever.

Graydon could feel the little girl shaking, and he made a decision. 'Elyssah,' he whispered, so quietly that Sortres couldn't hear me. 'As soon as you're alone with Sortres, I want you to tell him you need to go to the bathroom.'

She looked up at him with a tear-stained face. 'But I don't have to go to the-'

'Ssh.' He squeezed her arm softly. 'The window in the bathroom is small,' he whispered, 'but it's big enough for you to fit through. Get out of here. Run as fast as you can. Try to find your Daddy. Okay?'

She looked at him with wide eyes, but nodded, and he flashed her a quick smile. 'Good girl.' Then he turned towards Sortres. 'Sor?' he asked. 'Why don't you let me see what I can do for Elphaba? You know I have some medical experience…'

As he had hoped, his brother nodded brusquely. 'Fine,' he said. 'I'll just take this little brat to the kitchen then.' He grinned at her. 'Are you hungry, darling? I could fix you a snack.'

The girl crossed her arms and huffed. 'I'm not your darling.'

Sortres' face darkened. 'Just come with me already,' he snapped, taking Elyssah's arm and pulling her with him.

Graydon gently lifted Elphaba into his arms and looked down at her face. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered to her, because he knew Sortres hadn't been the only one to break his promises tonight.

He moved her into the bedroom, where he carefully placed her on the bed. He went to find the first aid kit he knew to be in one of the cupboards in the bathroom and cut open part of Elphaba's dress to see how much damage his brother had done. At least she was breathing, he noted, which was good, though it was faint and irregular. He cursed his brother under his breath.

It had been about ten minutes before he suddenly heard a frustrated shriek. Moments later, Sortres stormed into the room, his face murderous. 'She's gone!' he screeched at his brother. 'Oz dammit, the little brat is _gone_!'

Graydon had to suppress a triumphant grin.


	11. Chapter 11 Guardian Angels

**AN: I'm sorry for the slow updates lately. The thing is, I've still been down because of the whole tooth thing the past week; plus my exams are coming up, and I really need to focus on those first.**

**Also the updates might continue to be a bit slower, because I'm also working on some background things I need to turn my most AU fanfics, starting with Shadows and Ocean's Daughter, into original stories, so that's taking up some of my time as well.**

**Some words to you:**

**Ozzie, no matter how much I love that you love my stories so much that you're reading them at 2 am in the morning: you should sleep. My updates won't walk away and thus will still be there in the morning.**

**Fae the Queen, you read my mind. Wish granted ^_^.**

**Elphaba'sGirl, keep on practising nice blackmails.**

**Artsoccer: almost killing Elphaba is just so much fun. But be honest - would you _really _want me to kill Elphaba for real? **

**Oh, and I almost forgot - virtual chocolate chip cookies and brownies for Elphaba'sGirl, who was once again the 100th reviewer for this story! :) You like being my 100th or 200th or 300th or something reviewer, don't you? It's like you're counting, it happens so often :P but I love it! Thank you, big hug!**

* * *

**Chapter 11. Guardian Angels**

When Fiyero woke up, he had no idea where he was at first.

Then everything that had happened came rushing back to him and he shot up, looking around him in bewilderment. His surroundings seemed familiar and unfamiliar at the same time; he was pretty sure he wasn't in the Vinkus anymore, but he felt like he should know where he was nonetheless.

He rubbed his face, trying to think despite his pounding headache. The cottage where he had found Elphaba had been at the Vinkun border. How far had he been taken away? He needed to find out where he was as soon as possible – the sooner he would know, the sooner he could go back there to save Elyssah and…

_Elphaba._

Was she alright?

_No, of course she's not alright._ He mentally kicked himself. _You just watched her being stabbed. She is most definitely _not _alright._

But was she alive? And would she stay that way? His stomach clenched and his mouth went dry at the thought. What if she was gone? What would he do then? He couldn't live without her, he knew that much… but what about Elyssah? He couldn't just abandon her, either…

He ran his fingers through his hair in an almost desperate gesture. What was he supposed to do now?

_Find out where I am_, he told himself. _First I have to find out where I am, and I'll work from there. One step at a time._

And so he rose to his feet and got moving.

* * *

'Daddy?' Elyssah tugged at the sleeve of the man standing with his back towards her.

He turned around, and she backed away. 'You're not Daddy.'

'Oh, the poor thing!' A woman knelt down next to the little girl. 'Hello there, sweetheart. Are you lost?'

The woman looked vaguely familiar to Elyssah, but she couldn't remember where she had seen her before. It didn't really matter, either. She shook her head. 'I'm looking for my Daddy.'

'Well, let's look for him together, shall we?' The woman offered her hand, and Elyssah hesitated, then took it. 'What does your Daddy look like?' she asked.

Elyssah thought about that for a moment. 'He has dark blonde hair,' she said finally. 'And blue eyes. He's the Crown Prince,' she declared proudly, and the woman stilled and gaped at the little girl for a moment. 'Elyssah?'

The girl blinked, confused. 'How do you know my name?' she asked in a small voice, and the woman knelt down next to her again. 'Elyssah Tiggular, aren't you?'

The little girl could only nod.

'And your father's name is Fiyero?'

Elyssah nodded again, and the woman let out a strangled laugh. 'Sweet Oz. You Tiggulars have a way of accidentally running into us whenever something bad is happening, don't you?' She swept the girl up in her arms and looked at her. 'Do you remember me, honey?'

Elyssah studied the older woman for a moment, but before she could reply, the woman's husband showed up at her shoulder. He recognised the little girl immediately. 'Is that…'

The woman nodded and looked at him. 'Do you suppose the stories we read in the paper are true?' she asked softly. 'About the kidnapping?'

Elyssah immediately started nodding violently. 'A man took me from my room,' she said, lower lip trembling. 'But then Mommy came to save me, and she took my place.'

The man and the woman shared a look.

'And then I found Daddy,' Elyssah continued, 'and we went to find Mommy, only a bad man found us and…' She sniffled softly. 'They took Daddy away,' she said in a small voice. 'And they had a knife, and Mommy…'

Immediately, the woman pressed the little girl closer to her and Elyssah buried her face in her shoulder. 'Oh, sweetheart…'

Her husband looked at her, worry clearly visible in his eyes. 'Do you suppose Elphaba…'

His wife shushed him with a significant look towards the child, and he closed his mouth. They would have plenty of time to discuss this between the two of them later, but he understood that he shouldn't talk about the possible murder of a woman right in front of her five-year-old daughter.

'Let's take her home,' the woman said softly, and the man agreed. 'You take good care of her,' he told his wife, kissing her cheek. 'I will go and gather some neighbours to set out and look for Fiyero.'

The woman smiled at him. 'Good luck.'

Then she put the girl down and took her hand instead. 'Come on, honey. Let's go and take care of that nasty cut in your cheek, shall we? And shall I make you some hot chocolate, too?'

* * *

Fiyero had sat around trying to wrap his head around everything for a while, but finally, he had just decided to move in a random direction and hope that it would be the right one.

With nothing to do but think, he tried to focus his thought as much as he could on a way to get back to the cottage where Sortres kept his wife and daughter. The moment his mind wandered towards Elphaba, however, he stopped himself. He didn't want to think about her. Thinking about her meant considering the possibility that she was dead, and he couldn't handle that. Right now, he had to focus on getting back – perhaps he could find a way to save them after all.

He clenched his fists at the thought of Sortres. If he would ever see that man again, he would strangle him with his bare hands, he swore. And Graydon… Elphaba had said that he didn't like doing this, that he had a family and only tried to take care of them; but in Fiyero's eyes, the man was just as guilty as Sortres was. He had put a knife to his daughter's throat, for Oz's sake! He had kept Elphaba prisoner and he had _hurt _a five-year-old girl!

Perhaps if he could find his soldiers… they could lure Sortres into a trap. Or they could just kick in the door and free Elyssah and Elphaba using violence. Right now, he didn't really care anymore about _how _it would happen; as long as it _would _happen.

When he stumbled across a village, he frowned. It looked familiar, though he couldn't really place it.

He shook it off, however. The only place he was interested in finding right now was either the place where Sortres kept his family, or the place where the Vinkun Royal Soldiers were staying. He didn't care about any other place.

So he kept going, passing meadows and grasslands – they were not the Thousand Year Grasslands of the Vinkus, but they were grasslands nonetheless, which told him that at least he wasn't _that _far away from his homeland. Somehow, that gave him hope that he was going into the right direction.

'Hello, there!' a voice suddenly called to him from across a road.

He looked up to find a man standing there. He squinted. He couldn't see who it was, but judging by his posture, he was slightly elderly and smaller than Fiyero himself. If he meant harm, Fiyero was sure he could take him.

Reassured by that, he waved in response, curious about what the man would want. The stranger approached him. He crossed the road and when he got closer, his face lit up. 'Fiyero! It is you! I had hoped it would be.'

Fiyero gaped at the man. 'Turin?'

The older man laughed and clapped the prince's shoulder. 'It's good to see you, really. I'm glad to see that you're okay! Come with me – I have someone back home who will be _very _happy to see you!'

Fiyero's face fell. 'Turin, I would love to go home with you and see Lavel again,' he said honestly. 'But you see, there's a lot going on right now and I don't have time-'

Turin shook his head with a smile. 'I wasn't talking about Lavel, son. I'm talking about your little girl.'

Fiyero's eyes widened. 'Elyssah is with you?' he asked hopefully, and Turin nodded. 'We bumped into her when we were in town,' he explained. 'Lavel took her home, and I found some men to look for you. The girl said that you were out here somewhere and that she had been looking for you.'

A wave of relief crushed Fiyero, and in an impulse, he hugged the older man standing before him. 'Thank you,' he whispered. 'Thank you so much.' He pulled back and shook his head. 'I never used to believe in these kinds of things,' he declared, 'but right now, I honestly think that you and Lavel are our guardian angels or something. I mean, you helped _me _when I was wounded and looking for Elphaba; and before that, you helped Fae when she was pregnant and…' His voice trailed off, and Turin squeezed his arm comfortingly. 'We will find Elphaba, Fiyero,' he promised the young prince. 'We'll help you.'

Fiyero managed a weak smile. 'Thank you.'

They only had to walk another twenty minutes or so before they reached the small cottage Turin and Lavel still lived in, and the moment they approached it, the door flew open and Elyssah burst out. 'Daddy!'

He caught her and hugged her tightly. 'Are you alright, Lys?' he asked her anxiously, pulling away to check on her. 'Did they hurt you?'

'I'm fine,' she assured him with a small smile. 'The man with the nice eyes helped me get away.'

Fiyero resisted the urge to snort. The man with the nice eyes… No matter which one it had been, he still felt the urge to rip out those eyes and stuff them down the man's throat until he choked.

Lavel appeared in the doorway, smiling softly upon seeing the father and daughter together. 'Fiyero,' she said warmly as he approached her and kissed her cheek. 'It's been a while.'

'Sorry,' he said sheepishly. 'Prince's duties, and all…'

Lavel laughed and took Elyssah from him. 'Oh, don't worry, I understand. And it's not as if you live around the corner.'

'Daddy,' Elyssah said excitedly, 'they say that they're Auntie Lavel and Uncle Turin! Are they the ones from your bedtime stories?'

Turin quirked an amused eyebrow. 'We star in Prince Fiyero's bedtime stories?'

Fiyero grinned a bit shyly. 'Well, what did you expect?' he asked. 'You helped us so much. You saved our lives back then.'

He looked back at his daughter. 'Yes, princess,' he confirmed. 'That's them. You've met them a few times before, but you were still very little back then.'

Elyssah beamed at him. 'I like them.'

'So do I, princess.' He sighed and lowered himself onto a chair at the kitchen table, burying his face in his arms. Lavel, sensing his mood, gently sent Elyssah away to play – she had found the girl some dolls that had once belonged to her own daughter, and Elyssah was delighted to play with them.

Turin sat with him then, while Lavel moved around the kitchen to make some tea. 'Care to tell us what happened?' Turin asked, and Fiyero sighed again. 'I suppose.'

He told them everything he knew then. They had read about some of it in the papers, and Elyssah had filled them in a little bit as well, but still they were shocked upon hearing the entire story.

'Oh, the poor lass,' Lavel said sympathetically. 'I can't believe how cruel fate is to bestow such horrors on you all once again.'

Fiyero only moaned softly in response, and Lavel placed one hand on his shoulder. 'Don't worry, Fiyero.'

'How can I possibly help it?' he asked, sounding defeated, and Turin looked at him gravely. 'Son, you shouldn't worry until you have any real reason to,' he told the younger man a bit sternly. 'She may be fine.'

'And she may be dead,' Fiyero snapped, immediately regretting it, but not taking it back. He buried his face back in his arms and cried, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Lavel gently pulled him towards her and let him cry into her shoulder until he was out of tears.

* * *

They stayed at Lavel and Turin's for the night, but the next morning at breakfast, Fiyero announced that he was going back.

Elyssah looked up at him, and he forced himself to smile at her reassuringly. 'Don't worry, princess. You can just stay here with Auntie Lavel and Uncle Turin. I'll come to fetch you later, okay?'

She shook her head. 'No.'

He blinked at her, startled by her response. 'What?'

Her eyes looked enormous in the sunlight streaming through the window, bright blue and sparkling with something he couldn't quite name. 'I don't want you to leave me alone, Daddy,' she said in a small voice. 'I want to come with you.'

He already started shaking his head. 'Lys, you can't-'

Her eyes flared up for a moment. 'You need me to find Mommy.'

He cut himself off in the middle of his protests and fell silent.

Turin looked at the little girl as well, frowning a little. 'What do you mean, lass?'

Elyssah looked at him and scrunched up her nose. 'I think I remembered which way I ran when I escaped,' she said slowly. 'I can find the way back.'

Fiyero faltered at that. She was right, after all; he had been out when he had been taken away, and as he had concluded before, he had no idea which direction to travel in.

But no. He couldn't take Elyssah with him – of course he couldn't! He would be leading her right back to Sortres, he would endanger her!

As if she sensed what he was thinking, she crossed her arms and set her chin defiantly. 'I'm coming,' she declared, and in that moment, she reminded him so much of her mother that he felt a lump in his throat and he could do nothing but nod.

'I'm coming with you,' Turin said immediately, not wanting to hear any protests from the prince; and so after breakfast, the three of them set out to look for Elphaba.

Fiyero was slightly startled that Elyssah had mentioned Elphaba. He himself hadn't mentioned her name once in Elyssah's presence ever since the emerald witch had been stabbed. Last time, he had been trying very well to hide his own feelings for his daughter's benefit, but she had picked up on them nonetheless, and he didn't want that to happen again. He wanted her to have faith, and he wanted her to think that he had faith, too.

But he had underestimated how much she was like her mother, and how she could always read his mind.

Fiyero stayed silent as they walked, smiling a little as he watched Elyssah giggling and shrieking with laughter as Turin took her onto his back and pretended to be a horse. 'I am your noble stallion, my Princess,' he said with a bow to the little girl. 'Where do you want me to take you?'

Elyssah giggled with delight and climbed onto his back again, pressing her heels into his sides. 'Run, horse!'

They played around like that for a little while, and Fiyero was glad to see her this carefree. Everything that was going on was way too much for a five-year-old girl like her. He had never wanted things like these to happen to her. Ever since she was born – or even before that – he had sworn to keep both her and her mother safe, and truth be told, he felt like the biggest failure in the world right now.

They were supposed to be together now, all three of them playing in Elyssah's room back at Adurin Iir. Playing with their innocent little girl who didn't know a thing about the world yet. Him watching Elphaba, the soft smile on her face as she in turn watched Elyssah, the way her face would light up when she saw him watching her, despite the frown that would also appear on her face. She would make a sarcastic comment about how he was ruining his eyesight by watching her all the time, and he would reply with something incredibly cheesy that would make her smile. At night they would put Elyssah to bed together, read her bedtime stories, spend some time with his parents and with Paro and Galinda, Nessa and Boq, before retreating to bed together, and he would experience the luxury of going to sleep with her in his arms and waking up that exact same way. Those were perhaps the moments he treasured most, those private moments where it was just the two of them and he could tell her and show her just how much he loved her, and she would do the same for him.

It wasn't supposed to be just him trying his hardest to deny the fact that his daughter had been through far more than he had ever wanted her to go through. Just him walking here, trying not to let his daughter know that he was dying inside because of the not knowing, because of the fear. Walking here and praying to every deity he knew that he would ever wake up with his wife in his arms again – praying that she would ever wake up again at all.

He was shocked when he suddenly felt a small hand sliding into his own. He looked down, right into the sapphire blue eyes of his daughter, and she said calmly, in an unusually solemn voice, 'Don't worry about Mommy, Daddy. She's alright.'

He tried his hardest to hold them back, yet couldn't prevent the tears from filling his eyes, and it took him a while before he found his voice again. 'How do you know, princess?' he croaked, his voice breaking. She sounded so sure, so confident. How could she have so much faith? Was it faith? Just her childlike innocence that made her believe her mother was alright? Or was it more?

Her answer proved him right in his suspicions. 'Because,' she said matter-of-factly, leaning a little bit closer into his side. 'I can feel her.'

Fiyero wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Elphie and Graydon again.**


	12. Chapter 12 And Then A Hero Comes Along

**AN: So I have a few things to say.**

**One: I'm sorry for not updating Ocean's Daughter. The thing is, I'm completely stuck on it. I'm not putting it on hiatus or anything, and I expect to update again soon, but I just wanted to apologise for it taking so long.**

**You see, the thing is this: with this story, I know what's going to happen. There are about two chapters left after this, maybe three, and I've got it all planned out. Sometimes my stories work that way. With Ocean's Daughter, the plot has gotten so complicated that I really need to plan all these things out along the way; and with my exams coming up, I just don't have the time or the inspiration for that. **

**Two: Thank you so much, all of you that have reviewed. Loved them, as always. **

**Artsoccer: You are forgiven and Elphaba will live. **

**Elphaba'sGirl: I think it's just the site going crazy, because I've had it multiple times now :S. And I think I can safely tell you that you now hold the record of being the something-hundredth reviewer of my stories :P. I don't think anyone else managed to do it even twice, but I think you've done it about three or four times now, if not more. Yay ^_^.**

**Turner Child: You are now in it. Just in time, because guys, all of you: I'm closing the Frex Hunters sign-up. I think there's eighteen of us now, and that's more than enough :P. It will be posted on Halloween (Dutch time, that is).**

**And I love how most of you feel kind of conflicted towards Graydon at the moment - wanting to hate him, but still sympathising with him. That was kind of my intention ^_^. **

**I personally really liked this chapter. I think you will, too. Except for the ending, that is - but hey, I'm not Queen of Cliffies for nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 12. And Then A Hero Comes Along**

'Elphaba?' Graydon entered the room and put a tray with some food and drinks on the nightstand. 'I brought you some breakfast.'

The green girl in the bed turned away from him, not saying a word.

He sighed. After examining her, he had found – much to his relief – that Sortres hadn't hit any vital organs; the knife had actually pierced her side rather than her stomach, thus hurting her, but not injuring her in a life-threatening way. Graydon had spent hours taking care of her, cleaning the wound and bandaging it, finding some clean clothes for her, trying to get her to eat and drink or to talk to him, but to no avail. She had woken up a long time ago now and she seemed to be doing okay, but she refused to speak a single word to him.

Not that he could blame her, after everything that had happened.

'Elphaba, please,' he said softly. 'I'm sorry, really, I am. I'm sorry I allowed you to get stabbed-'

'Is that what you think?' She shot up and turned to him so quickly that he could see the faint grimace of pain that flashed across her face for a moment, but she didn't flinch and stared at him with cold, dark eyes. 'You think I'm not speaking to you because I got _stabbed_?'

He was startled, but glad that she was talking to him again. 'Yes, of course I think-'

'I don't care about getting stabbed, Graydon,' she hissed at him. He just stared at her, and she pushed her hands through her long raven hair in frustration. 'I mean, of course I _care_, but it's not the reason. Of course it's not the reason. It was Sortres that stabbed me, not you. I don't know why you would think that – it doesn't make any sense.'

He blinked, slowly. 'Then why-'

'You promised, Graydon.' She lied back down again, on her back this time, staring at the ceiling rather than at him. 'You promised. And I know that promises don't mean a thing to Sortres, but I _really _thought that they meant something to you.'

He had to think for a moment, but then he realised what she meant. After Elyssah had first escaped, he had promised her that he would never point a gun at her daughter ever again.

Of course he hadn't pointed a _gun _at Elyssah this time, but he wasn't going to use that as a lame excuse. He knew what she had meant. He had promised her to not threaten or hurt her daughter, and now he had done both.

Again he saw the little girl's frightened face, he heard the agonising scream from Elphaba's lips, and he felt more awful than he ever had in his life.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered. 'Lurline, I'm sorry, I swear I am.'

He looked up, hopeful. 'But I helped her escape,' he said. 'Doesn't that count for something?'

She just sighed wearily, continuing to study the ceiling. 'It doesn't work like that, Graydon,' she said quietly. 'Of course I'm grateful that you helped her escape, but you can't keep going like this. You have to pick a side. Are you on mine, or on his? You can't keep _both _our families safe, Graydon, and I know that you know that as well as I do. If you would just choose where you are in this, then it would make everything a lot easier on everyone.'

'How can you ask me that?' he demanded, getting worked up now. 'Elphaba, you know it doesn't work like that.'

'Yes, well, it doesn't work like _this_, either,' she snapped back at him. 'You can't promise me to not hurt my daughter, then threaten and cut her with a knife right in front of me. You can't tell me that you want to help me and then allow me to get stabbed by your brother. You _cannot _say that you will let me and my family go, only to turn against us again the moment your brother shows up!'

He stayed silent. She was right, after all.

She turned to her side again, her back towards him. 'Just go away,' she said, her voice slightly muffled by her pillow, and without another word, he rose to his feet and left the room.

* * *

'Do you think it's still far, lass?' asked Turin.

Elyssah shook her head. 'I don't think so,' she said a bit uncertainly. 'I mean… I'm not really sure where _exactly _it was, because I was just running and trying to get away… but I think we're close.'

Fiyero had been unusually quiet ever since Elyssah had told him that Elphaba was okay – even more so than before. He wasn't sure if he could believe her. Of course he trusted his daughter, and he _wanted _to believe her – he wanted to believe her so badly… but he just couldn't. What if she was wrong? What if it just was wishful thinking on Elyssah's part? What if Elphaba was badly injured after all… or even dead?

Suddenly, Elyssah started jumping up and down with excitement. 'There it is!'

She already wanted to run towards it, but Turin stopped the girl. 'Wait a moment, Elyssah.'

Fiyero bit his lip. 'We need a plan, don't we?'

'We do,' Turin agreed. He looked at the Vinkun prince. 'Where did you leave your soldiers when you came here?'

Fiyero thought about that for a moment. 'A nearby village,' he remembered. 'I told them to wait there until I got back.'

Turin nodded. 'Can you tell me where?'

'You have a plan?'

Turin shrugged. 'It's not much of a plan, really,' he confessed. 'But I suppose you agree with me that we need to keep Elyssah safe…'

'Of course I do.'

'And I'm sure if I told you to come with me to get your soldiers, you would refuse…'

'If Fae is in there, I'm not leaving her.'

Turin flashed him a smile. 'See? It's not that hard to get into your head. So I was thinking we go about this the same way we did last time.'

_Last time._ Images of Frex and guns and a pregnant Elphaba in a pool of her own blood flashed in his mind, but he resolutely pushed them away. 'What do you mean, like last time?'

Turin lifted Elyssah onto his hip and gestured towards her. 'I will take your little girl with me and travel to that village you were talking about,' he said. 'I'll bring your soldiers back here as quickly as I can. You stay here in try to find out if Elphaba is okay, but for Oz's sake, Fiyero, _please _be careful. I don't want to come back here knowing your daughter is safe to find _you _kidnapped. Or hurt. Or worse.' He didn't specify 'worse' for Elyssah's sake, but they both knew what he meant.

Fiyero sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't very good at being careful when it came to his wife, but he knew Turin was right. 'I'll try.'

Turin gave him a sympathetic smile and squeezed his shoulder. 'Good luck.'

'Thanks.' Fiyero hugged Elyssah and kissed his daughter's hair. 'Don't worry, princess. I'm going to bring Mommy back.'

She just looked at him with her big blue eyes, and he gave her a reassuring smile. Turin turned around and Elyssah buried her face in his neck as they walked away, peering over his shoulder and watching her father until he was out of sight.

Fiyero didn't waste any time. As soon as Turin and Elyssah were gone, the hunter in him took over, and he sneaked around the house, peering through every window he could find. He found Sortres pacing up and down in the living room, waving his hands around frantically, clearly worked up about something – probably still Elyssah's disappearance. Graydon was sitting on the couch across from his brother, looking tired and seemingly older than last time, rubbing his face wearily as he obviously tried to stay focused on his brother, though his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

There was a small window through which he could see the bathroom, from where Elyssah had escaped; and he couldn't help but admire her litheness, since the window was located pretty high. She would have had to climb onto the toilet and pulled herself up to wiggle herself through the small window, only to make a drop to the ground on the other side that must have been painful, yet she had managed it.

The kitchen was devoid of any life, and when he moved on to the next window, he thought for a moment that this room was also empty. There was a bed with a pile of blankets on it, a nightstand, and a closet; that was all. It wasn't a big room, and it was dark, so Fiyero couldn't really see much. Just then, however, he caught a glimpse of something green, and his heart started to hammer in his chest.

'Fae,' he whispered. He nearly pressed his nose against the window, trying to get a better look at her. She was lying in the bed, underneath the blankets. He could only see her face, which was uncharacteristically pale… and she wasn't moving.

It felt as if his heart stopped for a moment. 'No,' he whimpered. 'No, Fae, please don't do this to me…'

Had she died quickly? Had they just moved her body in here and were they now debating what to do with it? Or had they just left her here when she had still been alive and didn't they even know that she was dead now?

_Or,_ a sarcastic voice in his head (one that sounded an awful lot like Elphaba) suggested, _she's not dead at all, just unconscious or sleeping, and you're being overdramatic. As usual._

Oz, he hoped so.

He examined the window, looking for a way to open it from the outside without having to break it – that would immediately send Sortres and Graydon running into the room, and that just wouldn't do.

Finally, he discovered that he could enter the cottage from outside through the kitchen window, and so he crept inside and through the hallway, casting a quick glance into the living room as he passed the open door. Neither Sortres nor Graydon spotted the prince, and so he quickly moved along and as quietly as possible, opened the door to the small bedroom, slipped inside, and silently closed it behind him.

There she was, in the bed. She still wasn't moving and he circled the bed over to her side until he could see her face. She was even paler than he had first thought, her eyes were closed, and she still didn't move. When he reached out to touch her cheek and felt how cold her skin felt, something snapped inside of him, and he buried his face in her neck and started sobbing quietly.

He didn't notice her eyes slowly fluttering open or the confused expression on her face when she realised there was a man half-lying over her, crying. For a split second, she thought it was Graydon; but then she took in his sandy hair, his body warmth, his smell, and her eyes widened. 'Yero?' she whispered softly.

Instantly, he stilled, holding his breath and not moving so much as a finger. Had he heard it right or was his mind starting to play tricks on him now?

Then he felt slender fingers softly combing through his hair, and finally, he looked up. He looked into her eyes, which were open and, though sadness and pain clearly shimmered through, very much alive, and he burst out in sobs all over again.

'Ssh,' she soothed, continuing to stroke his hair and softly kissing his forehead. She cradled his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. 'Hey. Don't cry, Yero my hero,' she said softly, leaning her forehead against his. 'It's alright.'

'I… I thought you were…' he choked out, and she kissed his lips. 'I'm not,' she whispered. 'I'm not.' She wiped his tears away. 'Don't cry,' she begged him quietly. 'I hate to see you cry.'

In response, he just buried his face back in her neck as he crawled onto the bed and lay down next to her, his arms going around her and pulling her against him. She turned around to face him and curled into him, snuggling her head under his chin. 'I love you, Yero.'

He didn't say anything, but she felt his arms tighten around her and she just allowed herself to be held by him for a few moments.

'How did you get in?' she whispered after a while, and he pulled back a little, still shuddering, but at least not sobbing anymore. 'Kitchen window,' he sighed. 'I just… I had to know if you were okay.'

She brushed his hair away from his face. 'It's okay, Yero,' she said softly. 'I'm okay. But you need to get out of here, before one of them comes back to check on me.'

He shook his head stubbornly. 'I'm not leaving you,' he declared, and she squeezed his hand tightly. 'Yero… you can't stay,' she said. 'You have to keep yourself safe. I don't know what's going to happen to me… and Elyssah can't lose us both.'

He shook his head stubbornly. 'She won't,' he told her firmly. 'Help is on the way.'

Surprise crossed her face. 'What do you-'

'Elphaba?' She shot up upon hearing Graydon's voice and sent Fiyero a panicky look, but by then, he was already off the bed and on the floor, crawling under the bed instead.

Graydon pushed open the door and entered the room, pausing in the doorway for a moment. 'Elphaba?'

She turned away from him without saying a word.

He sighed. 'Okay. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Call me if you need anything, okay?' With that, he closed the door behind him again, and they could hear his footsteps fading away.

Fiyero appeared from underneath the bed again, looking murderous. 'See how you were doing?' he hissed. 'For real? After he _stabbed _you?'

'He didn't stab me,' Elphaba tried to calm him. 'Sortres did. I'm not saying Graydon didn't make wrong choices, and I'm furious with him for doing what he did to Elyssah, but he also tried to help.'

Fiyero let out an animalistic growl. 'When I'm done with him, _he _is going to be the one needing help.'

'Don't do that,' she chided him gently. She tried to sit up, but he gingerly but firmly held her down. 'Don't. You're hurt.'

'I can sit-'

'You don't have to. I don't want you to.' Sighing, she relented, and he knelt down next to the bed, levelling his face with hers. 'Elyssah is safe,' he told her softly. 'She made it across the border and into a small town safely. And guess who found her there?'

She buried her face in her pillow. 'A murderer?' she suggested, her voice muffled. 'A rapist? Another kidnapper? It wouldn't surprise me, what with the luck we seem to be having currently.'

He chuckled softly, stroking her cheek. 'There's my little pessimist.'

She raised her head to glare at him, and he shook his head with a smile. 'Lavel and Turin.'

Her eyes widened and she sat up before he could protest or stop her. 'Lavel and Turin?' she echoed, a little bit too loudly, and he quickly clamped his hand over her mouth. 'Yes. Ssh.'

'Yero, what happened?' she whispered urgently when he let her go, and he softly told her everything. 'Elyssah is with Turin now,' he reassured her. 'He's on his way to fetch the military squad I had with me. Just a little bit longer and we'll be safe, Fae.'

She sniffled a little, unable to prevent those cursed tears from dripping from her eyes, and he gently brushed them away with his thumbs, kissing the trails they left on her cheeks. 'Everything is going to be alright,' he promised her, sounding and feeling more confident now than he had ever since Elyssah was taken. 'It's all going to work out, Fae. Soon we'll be going home. You and me and Elyssah – we'll all be going home.'

She buried her face in his shoulder and he dropped light kisses on her head, loving the feeling of having her in his arms again. Thank Oz she was alive.

Their moment was broken when suddenly, heavy footsteps sounded outside the room. Before either of them could move, the door flew open.

Sortres was standing in the doorway. And he did _not _look happy.

* * *

**Also, one final thingy... I posted a new story. Well, you all know by now that I'm restless and usually do two or three stories at the same time; and right now, with all the complicated and heavy plots and happenings, I just wanted something nice, light and fluffy, and so I just started writing and posting it. It's called 'Blow my mind' and I would love for you guys to check it out and tell me what you think :).**


	13. Chapter 13 Family

**AN: Only one more chapter to go after this one! I think. Maybe two, that depends on how long the thingy-that's-still-going-to-happen will take ^_^.**

**Anyway, thank you all for sticking with me, even despite the recent lack of updates. I really appreciate it! And my exams are over, so that means more writing time again! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13. Family**

Fiyero was on his feet instantly, grabbing the first thing he saw that could do as a weapon, which happened to be a table lamp.

Sortres snorted a laugh. 'A lamp? You're going to protect your wife using a _lamp_?!'

Elphaba's natural reaction was to bristle upon hearing it implied that she would need protection in any way. 'I can protect _myself_, thank you very much,' she snapped. Sortres just took out his gun, casually cleaning it using the fabric of his shirt. 'Well, _your_ independence,' he said to Elphaba, then turned around to face Fiyero, 'and _your _lamparen't going to get you anywhere. Unless you're looking for some _enlightenment_.' He snorted another laugh at his own joke. Fiyero just glared at him.

'Now, enough with the jokes,' Sortres said, suddenly cold and deadly serious. 'Clearly, Prince Fiyero, you have not listened to me. I gave you a chance. I gave you the chance to get away, alive and healthy. I don't know whether you're stupid or suicidal, but you're out of chances now. I won't let you go this time.'

'I'm not asking you to,' Fiyero snarled. 'I would never leave without Elphaba.'

Sortres sighed tiredly. 'That's what you said last time,' he pointed out. 'Yet you did.'

'You might as well give up, Sortres,' Elphaba spoke up from behind the prince. 'Elyssah is safe now. You won't be able to get to her anymore. We both know that I would never voluntarily help you, so with your leverage gone, what use is it to keep me here?'

Sortres grinned, which did not make either Elphaba or Fiyero feel better in the slightest. 'You're right,' he admitted. 'Your darling girl escaped, and though I could send out search patrols to find her again, I don't think you would take another chance this time. I think you _have _sent her someplace safe. But then the solution presented itself without me even having to ask for it, in the form of a man sneaking in through the kitchen window to rescue his wife.' He pointed his gun at Fiyero's head. 'If you don't help me, your husband is dead,' Sortres declared. He grinned at Elphaba. 'How's that for leverage?'

She made a choked sound.

'True, it's not as much power as it could have been,' Sortres sighed. 'Your baby girl clearly possesses almost the same amount of power that you do, and I would have found it _lovely _to work with you both; but since you keep getting in the way of my plans, I'm going to have to improvise, and so just _your _powers will do. They're probably more than enough to achieve my goals, anyway.' He took a piece of paper from the pocket of his coat and threw it on the bed for Elphaba to take. 'You can start by casting this spell I found, which will effectively kill the King and Queen of the Vinkus. After that, we're going to Adurin Iir and you and your darling princey here are going to make an announcement. You will tell the people that you are so overcome with grief that you don't find yourselves able to rule the Vinkus, and that's why your transferring power over to your close and trusted friend Sortres. More instructions will follow after that. Are we clear?'

Elphaba was trembling, and it was clear that she was terrified for Fiyero, but she looked Sortres in the eye and spat, 'Go to hell.'

Sortres cocked the gun with a sharp click. 'You have ten clock-ticks. One…'

'She can't!' Fiyero blurted out. 'Magic takes a great toll on her. She can't cast any spells until she's fully healed!'

It was a nice try, but Sortres didn't believe it – even though it was mostly true. 'Somehow I have trouble believing that, Prince Fiyero.' He pressed the gun against Fiyero's temple. 'And I am losing my patience here. Elphaba, I'm done playing games. You're going to help me, or I swear to Oz, I will murder your husband and _everyone _you have _ever _cared about until you agree to do what I ask of you! Three. Two. One-'

A bolt of green lightning shot from Elphaba's hand and hit Sortres square in the chest.

His jaw dropped and he gaped at Elphaba for a moment, who was blinking in amazement herself. She hadn't really _meant _for that to happen; she had just felt a surge of panic when Sortres went to shoot Fiyero, and her magic had automatically responded to save him.

Sortres sank to the floor with a loud _thump_, the large burn wound in his chest sizzling. Graydon burst through the door. 'What in Oz happened?'

He stared at Fiyero, who was breathing hard. Then at Elphaba, who just looked shocked. And then at the dead body of his brother on the floor.

'Sortres…' he whispered. He couldn't help the flash of pain that crossed his face. No matter how cruel and wicked Sortres had eventually turned out to be, he was still Graydon's brother. They had grown up together, he had looked up at him when they were children. He understood that Sortres had to be killed for everyone to be safe again, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

As if that was their cue, the cottage was suddenly swarming with soldiers, Vinkun soldiers. Turin emerged from the crowd, smiling upon seeing Elphaba and Fiyero. 'It's good to see you, Elphaba. Are you alright?' he asked as he came up to her and knelt down next to the bed.

She was still too stunned at everything that had happened to properly respond, but Fiyero quickly crawled onto the bed with her, gathering her in his arms. '_Are _you?' he asked worriedly. 'Alright?'

She slowly let out a breath she hadn't even realised she had been holding. 'Yeah,' she said faintly. 'Fine.' She looked up at him, her eyes wide. 'What about you?'

'Nothing happened, Fae,' he quickly reassured her, stroking her cheek. 'You saved me.'

'I thought I'd return the favour for once,' she murmured, clearly exhausted, and he smiled and lifted her up in his arms, cradling her against his chest. 'Come on. Let's get you home.'

'Your Highness?' one of the soldiers asked. Fiyero looked at him. 'Yes?'

The soldier gestured towards Sortres' dead body. 'What do we do with him?'

Fiyero hesitated, then said, 'Take him back to Adurin Iir with us. I'll look into it once we get back, okay?'

The soldier nodded. 'And the other one?'

'He's also coming back with us,' Fiyero replied, his face hardening. 'Throw him in the dungeons and my father will look into his case later.'

The soldier saluted, and him and a few of his colleagues took Sortres' body and Graydon away. Six of them stayed behind to escort Elphaba and Fiyero back to Adurin Iir.

'Where's Elyssah?' Elphaba mumbled, and Turin rested his hand on Fiyero's shoulder as he looked at the green girl. 'Don't worry,' he assured her. 'She's safe. She's back at the village with some of your men, Fiyero.'

Fiyero nodded. 'We'll pick her up on our way back to Adurin Iir.'

Elphaba reached for Turin's hand and squeezed it. 'We'll visit you and Lavel again,' she promised. 'As soon as everything is settled.'

'But not before you are healed,' Fiyero added sternly, and Turin laughed. 'Don't worry about it, Elphaba,' he assured the young witch. 'You focus on getting better first and enjoy some quality time with that beautiful family of yours, and Lavel and I will see you when the time comes.'

She smiled at him, and he squeezed her hand, then clapped Fiyero's shoulder. 'Take care, both of you.'

'Thank you, Turin,' Fiyero said quietly. 'For your help. Again.'

Turin winked at him. 'My pleasure, son.' With that, he, too, left.

'Your Highness.' One of the remaining soldiers that would escort the royal couple back home, came up to Fiyero. 'There's a carriage waiting outside,' he said. 'It has been arranged for, since Master Turin told us that your wife would most likely be injured.'

Fiyero smiled gratefully at him. 'That helps a lot, thank you.' He didn't think Elphaba would be up to horse riding right now.

The soldier lingered for a moment. 'Is she going to be okay, sir?'

Elphaba opened her eyes to glare at the poor man. 'Fine.'

The soldier seemed flabbergasted, and Fiyero chuckled. 'You heard her,' he said, grinning down at his wife. 'She's hurt, yes, but she'll be fine.'

'Okay. Um, that's good.' The soldier bowed. 'Whenever you're ready to go, sir.'

Fiyero nodded. 'Let's go right now.' He didn't want to stay in this place a clock-tick longer.

* * *

Elphaba slept most of the way back, both because she was still hurt and because the burst of magic had drained a lot of her energy. Fiyero just sat there as she used him as a living pillow, gazing down at her face the entire time. There had never been a time when he would get tired of watching her, but especially now, after all this time, he felt like he could study her for years and not ever want to do anything else. He bent over her and softly kissed her forehead, combing his fingers through her hair as she slept.

When they stopped in the village and Fiyero left his wife for just a clock-tick to greet Elyssah, the girl launched herself into her father's arms. 'Daddy! Is Mommy okay?'

'She's fine, princess,' he said with a smile, cuddling with his little girl for a moment. 'She's very tired, though, and she's a little bit in pain, so be careful with her, alright?'

Elyssah nodded obediently, but when she and Fiyero got back into the carriage, Elphaba turned out to be awake. She smiled sleepily when she saw her daughter. 'Hey, Lys,' she whispered.

Elyssah padded over to her mother and wrapped her small arms around Elphaba's neck. 'Love you, Mommy.'

Elphaba's eyes filled with tears at that and she sniffled, trying her hardest not to cry. 'I love you, too, sweetheart.'

Elyssah quickly fell asleep on the bench opposite theirs, and Elphaba buried her face in Fiyero's shirt. He stroked her hair, as always knowing what was on her mind. 'Fae, it's okay to cry, you know,' he said. 'After everything that happened? I know you're strong, and I know you're pretending that it didn't get to you, but I know it did.'

She made a soft, muffled sound, but her shoulders started shaking. He held her as she cried, softly rubbing soothing circles on her back until she calmed down. 'I was just so scared,' she admitted in a small voice. 'For Elyssah, when she was kidnapped and threatened, and when Graydon held that knife against her… and for you, too. Especially just now. I really thought he was going to…' A single sob escaped her lips, and he pulled her up a little so that he could look into her eyes, resting his forehead against hers. 'I know, Fae. I know.'

She pulled him to her for an almost desperate kiss, and when they finally broke apart, they were both breathless. She nuzzled his neck, heaving a sigh that seemed to relieve her of all the thoughts, fears, and emotions of the past weeks, and he felt the tension finally leaving her body as she realised that they really were okay now. They were all alive and safe, and they were going home.

'I love you,' she murmured, already drifting back to sleep again, exhausted now not just from the magic and the pain, but from the crying as well.

He kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek. 'I love you, too, _a chroí_. More than anything in the world.'

* * *

When they reached Adurin Iir, and Fiyero lifted Elphaba out of the carriage, ready to carry her inside, Graydon was just being escorted to the castle dungeons.

The moment he caught sight of the couple, he called out desperately, 'Your Highness!'

Fiyero whirled around, narrowing his eyes. 'You,' he hissed, 'have no right to speak to either one of us. No right at all.'

Elphaba softly touched his arm. 'Yero…'

'What?' he snapped, then immediately regretted it. 'I'm sorry. Fae, I didn't mean…'

'I know,' she assured him. 'It's alright, Yero. Really. Take me over to him?'

'You actually want to _talk _to that-' he began incredulously, getting all worked up over it, but Elphaba just looked at him.

'Please?'

He hesitated, then gruffly complied and she rested her head against his shoulder. 'Thank you.'

When they came within earshot of Graydon, he gave Elphaba a pleading look. 'Elphaba…'

'Don't call me that,' she said flatly, and he nodded, giving her an apologetic look. 'Your Highness. I know you have no reason to grant me any favours, but-'

'Graydon,' she cut him off, and he looked at her, his eyes communicating fear as well as hope.

'Your family did nothing wrong,' she reminded him. 'If anything, they're victims of all this, too, because they have to miss their husband and father now without ever having done anything to deserve that.'

Graydon closed his eyes, a flash of pain crossing his face. She knew he regretted everything that had happened, and though that wasn't enough to make it alright, she also couldn't say she fully blamed him for it all. His brother had been the _real _lunatic, after all.

'And besides,' she continued, looking him in the eye. 'I told you before that I always keep my promises.'

His eyes lit up. 'Do you mean…' he began hopefully. She nodded. 'Your daughter will be okay, Graydon,' she said simply. 'I'll make sure of that.'

His eyes actually filled with tears. 'Thank you.'

'I can't promise what'll happen to you, though,' she added softly. 'You committed crimes against the crown, but I'm not the Queen. You will be punished according to the Vinkun laws and I can't change that. I don't have that power.'

He hung his head, but nodded. 'I understand,' he muttered. 'As long as my family will be alright, that's all that matters.'

She nodded, too, and actually gave him a small smile before he was dragged off to the dungeons and she was taken inside by Fiyero.

He kissed the top of her head. 'We're home, Fae,' he said happily as he walked through the doors, his wife in his arms. She smiled, tightening the grip of her arms around him and leaning her head against his chest. 'We're home,' she whispered, feeling safe again for the first time in weeks.


	14. Chapter 14 Never Too Late

**AN: I decided to make this one a cliffy and add one more chapter, so the next one will _really _be the final chapter. And no, no Graydon-wants-revenge-action, but I guess this is some other action. **

**Anyways, thank you all again so much for your reviews - I really appreciate them, it always makes me happy to see them and know that there are still people out there who enjoy what I post :). So this chapter is for all of you.**

* * *

**Chapter 14. Never too late**

A doctor soon came to examine Elphaba, ordering her to stay on bed rest for at least a week, preferably longer. Normally, she wouldn't have been happy with that; but she was still too drowsy, and too much in pain, to really mind.

What really lifted her spirits, though, was her family. From the moment they got home, she had never been alone. Fiyero stayed with her pretty much all the time, not wanting to leave her out of his sight for a clock-tick. Elyssah had dragged her dolls and her fairytale book over to her parents' room and barely ever left, either. Everyone else had come to greet them right after they had first come in – most of them with tears, the women also with hugs, and Galinda, of course, with loud squeals. And after that, everyone just kept walking in and out of the room for all kinds of reasons. To see how they were doing. To bring them food. To take Elyssah away for a bath. To hear the story again, even though Fiyero, Elphaba, and Elyssah had already told them a thousand times. To tell them about the search that had been conducted for the remaining rebels; the Vinkun soldiers had found and arrested dozens of them. Some of them had known about Sortres' evil plans, some of them had been in it just for the money, like Graydon, but they had all been arrested and were currently awaiting trial in the dungeons.

'Daddy?' Elyssah whispered, climbing onto the bed with her parents, holding out her book. 'Will you read me a fairytale?'

Fiyero brought his finger to his lips and pointed at Elphaba, who had her eyes closed. Just then, however, Elphaba opened one eye. 'Yeah, Daddy,' she mumbled. 'Read us a fairytale.'

Fiyero chuckled and smoothed his wife's hair away from her forehead. 'I thought you were asleep.'

'Well, obviously, I'm not.' Elphaba smiled sleepily at her daughter, extending one arm towards her, and Elyssah cuddled close to her. Then they both looked up at Fiyero, and once again, he was struck by the similarities between them. Save for her fair skin and blue eyes, Elyssah was almost an exact carbon copy of Elphaba.

'How can I say no to those faces?' he teased them, and he opened the book and started reading. 'Once upon a time, there was a prince in a kingdom far, far away…'

'Daddy?' Elyssah interrupted him, and he stopped reading to look at her. 'Yes, princess?'

'Are those men going to come back to lock me up again?'

Elphaba suddenly felt a lump in her throat. Here they were now, a family, together again, but she realised that even though they seemed to be alright on the outside, there were still wounds that needed healing – and not just in the literal, physical sense. From the moment she had started talking to her unborn baby, she had promised it to keep it safe; and when Elyssah was born, Elphaba and Fiyero had sworn to do anything they could to protect her.

And they had. She knew that. Only it hadn't been enough.

'No, _a chiste_,' Elphaba said quietly, wrapping her arms around her daughter and holding her close. 'They won't come back. Not ever again. They were bad men, Elyssah, and they will be punished for what they did.'

'You're safe now,' Fiyero added, stroking his daughter's hair. 'I promise.'

Elphaba caught his gaze over Elyssah's head, and he knew what she was trying to say – he couldn't promise such a thing. They'd done that before, and they'd had to break that promise.

'Or at the very least,' Fiyero added, 'I promise that we'll try anything to keep you safe. Okay?'

Satisfied, Elyssah nodded, putting her thumb in her mouth and leaning against Elphaba. 'Okay.'

Fiyero continued to read the fairytale, and after a while, Elyssah fell asleep.

Fiyero scooped her up into his arms and disappeared into the hallway, where Galinda and Nessa were already waiting to put the little girl to bed. The happenings of the past few weeks had left them all a little on edge, and so no one was ever really alone; they always made sure there was at least two of them, lest something else happen.

The two girls went to put Elyssah to bed and Fiyero returned to his wife's side, knowing that she was bothered by what Elyssah had said. 'Fae?'

'Do you think…' Her voice sounded strangely calm, but he could sense the tears behind her façade. 'Do you think we failed? As parents?'

He sighed and sat next to her. 'Fae…'

'Because…' She swallowed with difficulty. 'Because I can't help but feel that we did,' she said almost inaudibly, and he wrapped his arms around her and softly rocked her back and forth as she buried her face in his shoulder.

'Fae,' he said gently. 'I know how you feel. Really, I do. I've thought that, too, many times, in the past few weeks. But you know what? Perhaps we were being foolish by making ourselves believe that we could keep her safe in the first place.'

Elphaba looked up at him, her face stained with tears.

He softly kissed her forehead. 'We're only human,' he whispered. 'And so is she. We couldn't protect her from the world forever, Fae. Sooner or later, she would find out that there are also bad people out there. That turned out to be sooner rather than later, but in the end, she would have found out, anyway, and it probably wouldn't have hurt us any less. No one likes to see their children getting hurt, but it's part of life, Fae. And I think we should be grateful that nothing worse has happened. She's still alive, and even though she's not as innocent as she was, she also hasn't changed all that much. We're still here, all of us, and we're together again. Isn't that the most important thing?'

She buried her face back into his shirt, and he softly stroked her back as he hummed an old Vinkun lullaby for her until she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

'Fiyero, hi.' Hamold smiled at his son, then at his daughter-in-law, as he came into the room. 'Elphaba, good, you're awake. Can I talk to you for a clock-tick?'

She pushed herself up to lean against the pillows. 'Of course,' she said, and Hamold sat down at the end of the bed. 'As you know, most of the rebels have been arrested,' he began. She nodded. 'I heard.'

'Sortres has been buried with his and Graydon's parents,' Hamold said. 'We tracked down their family and found out where their graves were. We thought that would be fitting.'

Elphaba nodded again. 'That's good.'

'And as you also know, Graydon's family is being looked after,' Hamold continued. 'I've made sure they were transferred to a different house, less drafty and cold, which is healthier for the girl; and they'll be provided with enough food and medicine. I'm already working on taking measures to make sure that no family here in the Vinkus will have to live in that kind of poverty ever again. At least _that _came from this entire situation – it's opened my eyes to the circumstances some of my people live in without me even being aware of it, and I want to make some changes.'

Elphaba smiled at him. 'That's amazing,' she said softly, and he returned her smile. Fiyero squeezed his wife's hand, then said sincerely, 'It really is, Dad.'

'Thank you, Yero. Elphaba.' Hamold looked at them both. 'That's not what I came here to tell you, though.'

Elphaba leaned her head against Fiyero's shoulder as Hamold continued. 'The rebels are all going to stay locked up for some time – some longer than others, depending on whether they knew about Sortres' bigger plans or not. It's all happening according to the Vinkun law, of course. Those are all things you shouldn't be concerning yourself with, I can take care of that. I just wanted to ask you to be present at Graydon's execution tomorrow.'

Fiyero was shocked, and Elphaba immediately shot up. '_What_?'

Hamold looked at them both. 'Like I said, everything is happening according to the law,' he said. 'And what Graydon did was unforgivable. Every single rebel played some part in it, of course, but Graydon's case is different, Elphaba. Surely you can understand that. He has personally threatened you and Elyssah. He's hurt the future Crown Princess-'

'Hamold, I know,' Elphaba cut him off. 'I know. And that was wrong of him in so many ways. But Elyssah wasn't _seriously _hurt, Hamold – you can't condemn Graydon to death! He has a family of his own!'

'I'm sorry,' Hamold said with a sigh. 'I don't have much say in this, Elphaba. He committed crimes against the Crown, and so the law says-'

'I don't care what the law says! You can't do this!'

'I have to. I'm sorry.' Hamold rose to his feet. 'You two need to be there tomorrow,' he said. 'It's an official thing. I'll send someone to get you ready in time.' With that, he left.

Fiyero quite literally had to hold Elphaba down to keep her from jumping out of bed. 'Fae,' he tried, but she was furious. 'No, Fiyero! He can't do this!'

'It's not his fault. And besides,' Fiyero couldn't help but add grimly, 'Graydon deserves it.'

Elphaba stopped struggling and stared at him with a combination of anger and disappointment. 'How can you say that?' she demanded.

He set his jaw. 'He hurt Elyssah. He played a role in Sortres hurting _you_,' he said. 'He kept you two away from me. He had it coming all along.'

She just kept on staring at him like that, an accusatory look in her eyes. 'Funny,' she said finally in what was almost a hiss. 'I would have thought better of you.'

He was stunned. 'Excuse me?'

'Imagine being him, Fiyero.' Elphaba inched away from him, looking at him with enormous dark eyes from the other side of the bed. 'Imagine that Elyssah was born sick and we didn't have enough money to keep her healthy. Our house leaks, we don't have enough warm clothes, no luxuries whatsoever, and we can barely afford Elyssah's medication. Then your brother comes along and tells you he can help you get enough money to take care of your family. It involves you holding someone captive, but your brother tells you that no one will get hurt, it's just about money, and the one you're supposed to guard will be returned home safely. Imagine that, Fiyero.'

He did. It was awful, even in his imagination.

'Now tell me that you would rather see your family suffer than accept that offer.'

He opened his mouth, then closed it again. She kept on looking at him until he gave in. 'You're right. I'm sorry.'

'We have to do something, Fiyero,' she said softly, and he moved over to her again and kissed her cheek. 'I'll go talk to my father and the council,' he promised. 'Why don't you get some more sleep? I'll ask my Mom to stay here with you, perhaps she can help us, too.'

Elphaba smiled at him. 'Thank you, Yero.'

And Fiyero did try his best. However, as he was told at least a dozen times, the law was the law, and they couldn't make an exception for one single man. Fiyero and Hamold requested for the council to change Graydon's sentence to prison, but they didn't agree and so their request wasn't granted. There was nothing they could do.

And so the next day, Fiyero and his parents took their places in the official happening. Elphaba had flatly refused to be there, claiming she didn't want to see it, and Fiyero had told everyone that she was still not feeling well enough to be up and about, which they all believed and understood. And so here he was, watching as Graydon was being led to the middle of the square, where a firing squad was already standing, weapons in hand, ready to shoot the convict the moment the King gave the sign. Elphaba's words from the day before resounded in Fiyero's head, and he felt a pang upon discovering Graydon's wife and daughter amidst the small group of people that had come to witness the execution. The woman was crying, crushing her daughter against her as she stood with her back towards her husband, unable to watch. The little girl was looking over her mother's shoulder with wide eyes, staring at her father standing in the middle of the square. Graydon gave her a shaky smile, and Fiyero could only picture those three people being himself and Elyssah and Elphaba.

'Any last words?' a voice boomed across the square, and Graydon turned, looking, much to Fiyero's surprise, straight at the Crown Prince. 'Your Highness,' he said in a strangled voice, meeting Fiyero's gaze. 'Doing what I did to your wife and your daughter was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, and I just want you to know how sorry I am for doing it.' He looked back at his own daughter once more, then hung his head, ready to accept his punishment.

Fiyero turned towards his father sharply. 'Dad, we have to stop this.'

'Yero…'

'Just _look _at him, Dad! That could be _me_, standing there! Look at his wife and daughter – do you really want to do this? Do you really want to take their father and husband away from them? We have to stop it!'

Somewhere in the middle of Fiyero's rant, Hamold's face had grown slightly shocked, and his son asked anxiously, 'What? Dad? Are you okay?'

Hamold pointed at something apparently happening on the square. 'It seems like you weren't the only one with that thought, Yero.'

Fiyero turned to look as well and he gasped, the colour draining from his face, when he saw what was going on.

Because there, on the square, was Elphaba. She was dressed in a royal blue gown, ebony hair cascading down her back, her chin up high and her jaw set in determination as she moved. You could barely even notice her limping slightly because of her not yet fully healed wound; she looked every bit the princess she was, and the people on the square fell silent the moment they lay eyes on her. She crossed the square until she was positioned right in front of Graydon – between him and the firing squad.

Her eyes found Hamold's. 'I won't let you do this,' she said simply, and the King gaped at his daughter-in-law as she turned to face the men in front of her, head held up high.

'If you're going to shoot him, you're going to have to shoot me first.'


	15. Chapter 15 All's Well That Ends Well

**AN: Here it is, the final chapter. I found it funny that so many of you thought that I would hurt/kill Elphaba in this chapter. I would never do that! :O :P**

**I saw something quite upsetting today, but I guess I'm okay again now - and it _is _the tenth anniversary of Wicked, after all, so I decided to give you all lots and lots of updates. **

**I posted a oneshot called 'Happy Ending' which is extremely sad. I'd love for you to check it out and tell me what you think. (The AN of that one also explains the upsetting thing I just mentioned.)**

**This is the final chapter of this story, but there will be two more oneshots in the Yero My Hero saga. One of those will be posted later tonight. It's called Daddy's Little Girl and it will be set ten years in the future. The other will be posted some other time and will take place in between Yero My Hero and this story, some time after Elyssah is born.**

**And last but not least, *drumrolls*, the Frex Hunters: Halloween will be put up tonight, because I have to be at uni early tomorrow morning and I don't want to make you wait for it until I get home at five in the afternoon.**

* * *

**Chapter 15. All's Well That Ends Well**

It was hard to say whose mouth was open wider – Hamold's, Fiyero's, or Graydon's. Though they weren't the only ones who were shocked – everyone on the square was frozen, staring at their princess with their eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets.

Hamold was the first to regain his composure. 'Lower your weapons!' he barked at the firing squad. 'For Oz's sake, that is your _princess _you're currently pointing those guns at! Put them away!'

'No.' The general of the Vinkun army, who was standing next to Hamold, turned to face his King. 'Your Majesty, this execution has to proceed as planned. Get the princess out of there.'

Hamold hesitated. Fiyero, however, rose to his feet and started in Elphaba's direction, which earned him an approving nod from the general. 'Men!' the general shouted. 'The moment the prince and princess are safe, you shoot down the convict. That is an order!'

Elphaba all but glared as her husband as he walked up to her. 'Yero,' she said through clenched teeth, 'no matter what you say, you won't be able to talk me out of this, and if you try to take me away nonetheless, I swear I'll use my magic on you. I refuse to let him die.'

Fiyero chuckled softly. 'I know, Fae. I didn't come to talk you out of it.'

She met his gaze in surprise. 'You didn't?'

He smiled and shook his head. Then he slipped his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. He looked at the firing squad in front of him, then at the general, who was still standing next to Hamold. 'If you're going to shoot this man, you're going to have to find yourself a new Crown Prince!' he yelled.

Elphaba let out a soft squeal and threw her arms around him, kissing him. 'I love you, Yero.'

He squeezed her hand. 'You were right,' he said. 'About Graydon. And this,' he indicated the firing squad, 'is wrong. Sure, he should be punished, but not like _this_.'

The general, meanwhile, went beet red. 'Your Majesty!' he spluttered, looking at Hamold. 'You can't possibly approve of this!'

Hamold, however, was smiling as he looked at his son and daughter-in-law. 'General, I think the execution is off.'

'But Your Majesty!'

'I know.' Hamold held up one hand. 'It's the law. I know. But general, it's clear that Prince Fiyero and Princess Elphaba aren't going to move until they know for sure that this man will stay alive.'

'But-'

'And surely you'll agree with me that we can't very well shoot down the Crown Prince and the princess in our attempts to execute a criminal.'

'No, of course not, but-'

'I suggest you withdraw your men, general.' Hamold looked at the man beside him. 'Their services are no longer needed.'

The moment the general called back the firing squad, Elphaba slumped against her husband, and he held her up by wrapping an arm around her waist. 'Don't get me wrong,' he said. 'I really think you did the right thing here today. But I _have _to say this.'

'Say what?' she asked him a bit warily.

He scowled at her. 'What in Oz were you thinking?' he demanded in a high voice. 'Getting out of bed and travelling through the entire castle while you still haven't fully healed yet? Not to mention the fact that you just positioned yourself between a convicted criminal and a _firing squad_ – you nearly gave me a heart attack!'

She chuckled weakly. 'Sorry.'

He pulled her against his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head. 'You're never going to stop doing that, are you? Giving me heart attacks?'

'I try,' she mumbled. 'Only you should know by know that I attract trouble.'

'My little commotion,' he teased her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She turned in his arms to look at Graydon. His own wife and daughter had made their way towards him by now and they were both clinging to him almost desperately, the little girl holding onto him as if she was never going to let go, and the woman crying. Graydon met Elphaba's eyes over his wife's head, and she detached herself from Fiyero and slowly started making her way over towards him, limping slightly.

He gently pulled away from his family as well, moving forward and meeting the raven-haired witch halfway. They just looked at each other for a moment. Graydon found his throat clogged with unshed tears, but he could tell from the look in Elphaba's eyes that she knew what he was trying to say nonetheless.

Finally, he cleared his throat. 'Your Highness…'

She rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. 'Elphaba.'

He returned her smile. 'Elphaba.' He grew serious again and met her gaze. 'Thank you,' he said, quietly, but sincerely.

She surprised everyone present, including Graydon, by suddenly wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

She only pulled away when she felt Hamold's hand on her shoulder. 'Elphaba,' he said. 'That was a very brave thing you did.'

She shrugged. 'It was the right thing to do.'

He nodded. 'But you know it's not over yet,' he warned her. 'We can't just let Graydon go now.'

Elphaba narrowed her eyes at the King. Hamold shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. 'Elphaba…'

'You're the King,' she said through clenched teeth. 'Surely you can do _something_.'

He sighed. 'Elphaba, the council-'

'Tell them I'll hex them if they don't agree to let Graydon go.'

Hamold stared at her in shock. 'You wouldn't!'

She raised an eyebrow. 'Maybe not. But are they willing to take the risk?'

'I'll talk to them,' he promised with a sigh.

* * *

It took them a while, but finally, they got the council to agree – mostly because Elphaba pointed out that she, Elyssah and Fiyero were the main victims here, and they had long since forgiven Graydon, so why would they still lock him away?

Elphaba, Elyssah and Fiyero were all there when Graydon was released, and they all smiled as they watched Daeni and her mother running towards Graydon to greet him. Many hugs and kisses were shared, and Graydon lifted his daughter onto his hip. Elphaba's smile widened when she saw the look on his face, and she knew she had made the right decision.

He embraced her gingerly, and she kissed his cheek. 'So…' he said tentatively. 'Did you… Am I…'

'Forgiven?' She smiled at him. She had taken Elyssah down to the dungeons to see Graydon once, a few days ago when he had still been staying while waiting for the council to make a decision. He had apologised to the little girl, and she had accepted his apologies gracefully, like the little princess she was.

'You are,' Elphaba assured him. Then she narrowed her eyes at him. 'But if you ever, _ever_-'

'I know,' he cut her off hastily. 'I won't. Never again. I promise. I swear. On Daeni's life.'

Her eyes softened. 'I believe you.'

'Thank you so much,' he said again. 'For everything.'

She looked at his wife, then at his daughter in his arms, and then at him again. 'Take good care of them.'

'I will.'

She stepped back. She lifted Elyssah to rest on her hip, Fiyero wrapped his arms around them both, and like that, they watched as Graydon and his family turned around and left.

* * *

'Elphie!' Galinda smiled broadly when her friend entered the room. 'How are you feeling?'

'Tired,' Elphaba replied, sitting down in an armchair. 'But a good kind of tired. I'm glad it's all over now.'

'Well…' the blonde said mysteriously. 'Perhaps it's not _all _over…'

Elphaba moaned and buried her face in her hands. 'What now?' she asked in exasperation. 'Who got kidnapped this time?'

Galinda giggled. 'No one.'

'Did Frex come to life?'

'Thank Oz not.'

'Sortres, then?'

'No! Elphie, we're talking _good _news here!'

Elphaba removed her hands to glare at her friend. 'Could you just tell me what's going on already?' she demanded, and Galinda grinned at her. 'There's two things, actually.'

Elphaba quirked an eyebrow. The blonde girl just said there, bouncing. 'Galinda,' Elphaba said through gritted teeth. '_What's going on_?'

Galinda jumped to her feet and did a little dance around the table. 'Paro and I are staying in the Vinkus!' she squealed, before capturing Elphaba in a huge hug.

That actually _was _a pleasant surprise. 'Really?' the green girl asked, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

'Really!' Galinda squealed again. 'Remember that he got offered his dream job in the Emerald City? Well, he was offered the same job here not too long ago. We talked about it, and we agreed we'd rather stay here. We're going on our honeymoon to the City instead, for three weeks.'

Elphaba hugged her friend again. 'Glin, that's amazing news!'

Galinda punched her playfully. 'Yes, well, I can't very well leave you and Fifi and Lyssie here by yourselves, can I? It's like trouble runs in the family with you guys.'

The princess chuckled. 'Who knows? Maybe it does. What's the other thing?'

Galinda's face brightened. 'Nessa and Boq picked a date for their wedding!' she cheered, starting to bounce again. 'It's going to be next spring, in Munchkinland. We're all invited, and Elphie, you get to be her matron of honour!'

'Galinda!' Nessa, who wheeled herself into the room, complained. 'I wanted to tell her that myself!'

Galinda clamped her hands over her mouth. 'Oops! Sorry!'

Nessarose rolled her eyes, then smiled at her sister. 'So, what do you say, Fabala?'

Elphaba returned the smile. 'I'd love to be your matron of honour, Nessie,' she said sincerely. 'And I'm really happy for you and Boq.'

'I'm a bridesmaid!' Galinda squealed. 'And Lyssie will be flower girl! Ooh, Nessa, can I help you plan your wedding?'

Nessa laughed. 'Sure,' she agreed, and Galinda squealed once more.

Just then, Fiyero entered the room. 'Fae!' he complained. 'Elyssah wants to go on a play date with her friend from school!'

Elphaba raised one eyebrow. 'Then let her go,' she suggested drily, but Fiyero looked at her as if that was the craziest thing he'd ever heard. 'Fae!' he protested.

'It's good for her development to play with other children,' Elphaba pointed out. 'And it's nice that she has friends at school. So why in Oz wouldn't you want her to go on a play date?'

'Because,' he said in a whiny voice. 'She's supposed to play with _me_. When did she go from 'Daddy, I love you, you're my hero' to 'Daddy, get out, I want to play with someone else'?'

Elphaba, Galinda and Nessa all burst out laughing at that. 'Fifi,' Galinda giggled. 'You're so dramatic sometimes!'

'Of course she still adores you,' Nessa assured him. She made a face. 'Wait until she reaches puberty.'

Elphaba snorted a laugh. 'Imagine her wanting to go on a date! Yero is going to have a heart attack!'

Fiyero crossed his arms and sulked, and Elphaba laughed again and slipped her arm around his waist. 'Don't worry, _a chroí_,' she teased him. 'Even if you're not _her _hero anymore, you'll always be mine.'

Nessa and Galinda let out an 'aww' in unison and Fiyero grinned broadly at his wife. 'I love you.'

She kissed him. 'Love you too. Now get out of here and tell Elyssah she can go on her play date.'

Fiyero grimaced, but complied, and Elphaba watched with a smile as he left the room. She listened to Nessa and Galinda's excited chattering, and she couldn't help but feel happy. She was happy because despite it all, they'd made it again.

And that, she decided as she looked at her friends and thought about her own family and Graydon's, was the most important thing.

* * *

**Happy 10th Wicked Anniversary, and thank you all so much for reading!**


	16. Epilogue

**AN: Yes, I already finished this story, but then I realised I forgot something that I did want to put in at the end... and I posted Daddy's Little Girl, and I thought that perhaps it would be funny to make a reference to that... and so the Epilogue was born.**

**Now it's _really _over :P.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Elphaba sat on the picnic blanket, smiling broadly as she watched her husband chasing her daughter around. Elyssah was laughing and giggling as she ran away from Fiyero, who tried to catch her with a grin on his face. The girl squealed when he finally caught her and she shrieked when he started tickling her. 'No, Daddy, don't!' she gasped, giggling loudly and trying to wiggle away from him. She managed to free herself after a while and ran straight towards Elphaba.

She swung Elyssah up with a smile, spinning her around. 'Is Daddy tickling you again?' she asked her daughter sympathetically, and Elyssah nodded with a serious face. Her mother put her down on her feet again. She shot a grin in Fiyero's direction. 'Shall we go and tickle him back, then?' she suggested wickedly to her daughter, whose face lit up.

'Yes!' she cheered. They attacked the Crown Prince, hitting him with such force that he stumbled and fell backwards into the grass with his wife and daughter on top of him.

'Tickle time!' Elphaba announced, and Elyssah started poking her father everywhere she could. Fiyero meanwhile tried to grab Elphaba, who sprang away from him. Elyssah giggled loudly as she poked Fiyero's stomach, making him gasp, and he shrieked when Elphaba jumped on top of him and started tickling him as well. 'Alright!' he cried. 'I surrender! Just stop! Please!'

'Auntie Nessie, Uncle Boq!' Elyssah suddenly shouted in enthusiasm. Then she caught sight of the people behind her aunt and uncle and her smile could compete with the sun. 'And Auntie Galinda and Uncle Paro!' she cheered. 'And Mommy, look – Granny and Granddad are here, too!' She dashed towards them, and Boq put her into her Aunt Nessa's lap. Nessa hugged the little girl. 'It's good to see you again, Lys,' she said with a smile. 'I missed you.'

'Are you going to stay?' Elyssah asked eagerly, and Boq nodded. 'We'll be staying for about a week before we return to Munchkinland.'

'A week!' Elyssah did another little dance. Then she ran towards Paro and Galinda to greet them.

Elphaba had propped herself up on her elbows, watching it all with a smile. Fiyero leaned over her, sliding an arm around her waist and dropping a kiss on her lips. 'I love you, Fae.'

She smiled and stroked his cheek. 'I love you, too, Yero my hero.'

He grinned broadly at that, the way he always did when she called him that. He leaned down to kiss her again, but suddenly she froze up.

He pulled away, concerned. 'Fae?'

'Sweet Oz,' she whispered. 'This is it.'

Now he _really _grew worried. 'This is _what_? Fae, _a chiste_, you're scaring me. What's wrong?'

She had pushed herself up into a sitting position and was now staring at Elyssah, who had been greeting her grandparents, but now came back to her parents, looking back at her mother. The others, sensing that something was off, subtly moved out of earshot to give the family their privacy.

'You remember,' Elphaba said incredulously, looking at Elyssah. 'Don't you?'

'Remember _what_?' Fiyero demanded. His wife turned towards him. 'Yero…' She took a deep breath. 'Do you remember when Frex had me and I thought you were dead?'

He nodded, still confused.

'I told you about the vision I had back then, didn't I?'

'About me being still alive?' he asked. 'Yeah, you did. You said Elyssah showed you.'

She shook her head slowly. 'That wasn't all she showed me,' she said. 'She showed me…' She looked at her daughter, who was looking back at her with blue eyes that held far more wisdom than should be the case with a seven-year-old. 'She showed me this,' she finished softly.

Fiyero still looked confused. 'This, what?'

'This.' Elphaba looked at him. 'To let me know that you really were out of danger, and that we would be alright together, she showed me a vision of… of today. You chasing her around, us tickling you, our family coming by… She showed me back then to let me know that we would be happy one day. All of us.'

Elyssah crawled into her mother's lap. 'Mommy? Was that a vision?' she asked. 'I saw this, too, but I thought it was a dream.'

Elphaba shook her head, wrapping her arms around her daughter. 'No, sweetheart, it wasn't a dream,' she said, smiling softly. 'It was a vision. Most of the time you can't be sure when something is a vision and when it's a dream, but visions always come true, like this.' She just studied the little girl for a moment. 'I just don't understand how you can _remember_,' she muttered. 'You showed me this when you weren't even born yet…'

'Perhaps her subconscious remembered it,' Fiyero supplied, 'and made her relive it in her sleep, through dreams.'

'Something like that, I guess.' Elphaba smiled and cuddled with her daughter for a moment. 'Well, the vision was right, sweetheart. We're all safe, alive and happy. I hope it stays that way.'

'You know?' Fiyero mused. 'I wish we'd realised sooner that your visions always come true. It would have spared us a lot of worrying.'

Elphaba laughed at him. 'Yeah, right. Just because it _ends _well doesn't mean the road itself is easy, Fiyero. And I don't think you would have worried any less about Elyssah getting kidnapped if you'd known beforehand that she would be alright eventually.'

He frowned thoughtfully. 'Maybe,' he relented. 'But still. It's nice to know for sure that there's a happy ending.' He grinned at Elyssah. 'I wish one of you could just have a vision of us all being old and grey and still happy. That would be nice, to know that we'd still be, as your mother put it, safe, alive and happy, in sixty years or something.'

Elphaba just rolled her eyes. Fiyero laughed and tickled Elyssah again. 'But I guess the present is going to have to do for now.'

Elyssah scrunched up her nose in confusion. 'I don't understand,' she declared, and Fiyero laughed again. 'You don't have to, princess. You'll understand once you get older.'

'Why does everyone always say that?' she complained. Fiyero opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly, Elphaba gasped.

Fiyero nearly had a panic attack again. 'Fae?' he called shrilly. 'What's wrong?'

Elyssah looked up at her mother with wide eyes. 'Mommy?'

A few clock-ticks passed before Elphaba seemed to return to reality with a small jolt. She blinked at her husband, then at her daughter. Then a smile spread across her face.

'Fae? What just happened?' Fiyero asked anxiously. Elyssah studied her mother intently. 'Mommy?'

'I… I had a vision,' said Elphaba, a little bit dazed.

Her husband frowned. 'What about? More trouble?'

She rolled her eyes at him. 'No, Yero. Not more trouble. It was… it was good,' she said, her smile returning, and Elyssah looked up at her excitedly. 'Mommy, can you show me?' she asked eagerly.

Elphaba hesitated. 'I'm not sure if it works that way,' she said slowly. 'But I guess we could try.'

She took Elyssah's hands in hers and they both closed their eyes, clearly concentrating. Fiyero watched it all happen silently, knowing he shouldn't disturb them now.

When Elyssah opened her eyes again, she was even more excited than before. 'Mommy, I'm going to be a big girl!'

Elphaba laughed. 'You most certainly are.'

Then Elyssah wrinkled her nose. 'But… who is Caelan?' she asked her mother. 'And why did I say I liked him?'

Fiyero gaped at her.

Elphaba sniggered. 'Oh, sweetheart.' She pulled her daughter into her lap again. 'One day, you'll start liking boys,' she told her. 'And you'll go on dates, and your father will freak out. But you'll understand all that once you get older.'

Elyssah scowled and made to protest, but Elphaba gently pushed her to her feet. 'I'll tell you one day, _a mhuirnín_,' she promised. 'Why don't you go and play with your Aunties for a little bit?'

Elyssah's face brightened and she nodded. 'Okay.' Then she darted off.

Fiyero looked at his wife in alarm. 'What was that about?' he demanded. 'Who _is _Caelan? Does she want to date him? She is _not _going to date _anyone_, do you hear me? Not for a very, very long time, anyway. What kind of vision _was _that?'

Elphaba smiled and straddled his lap, slipping her arms around his neck. 'It was a vision of the future,' she told him. 'Not sixty years into the future, so you didn't entirely get your wish; but I hope it will comfort you to know that about ten years from now, we're still going to be safe, alive and happy. Well…' She smirked. 'The 'happy' part is debatable,' she teased him, 'because when you caught Lys sneaking out of the house to go on a date, you certainly did not look happy.'

He grumbled, but soon a broad smile broke through and he pulled her closer. 'It's really over, isn't it?'

She smiled and nodded, then leaned down to kiss his lips. 'Yes,' she murmured, before kissing him again.

'It really is.'


End file.
